Hunters of the Underworld
by Dean's Little Secret
Summary: AU slash:Dean is part of an organization that has spent 22yrs hunting the Yelloweyed demon. When he finds out that Yelloweyes is after people with powers he goes to rescue Sam Michaels, and Dean can't help falling for him
1. Chapter 1 The Hunters

**PG 13 (may become M) **

**Pairing Sam&Dean (but they're not related) **

**Different Summary: Dean Winchester is part of an organization that has spent 22yrs hunting the Yellow-eyed demon. When he finds out that the Yellow-eyed is after people with powers he goes to California, Stanford to rescue Sam Michaels. Their friendship grows strong and Dean's love for his fiancée Jo dies but his love for Sam grows and in no time Sam becomes Dean's lover.**

**Warning: contains mention of abuse, torture in later chapter, sex scenes and Wincest or slash or whatever you people call it **

**Don't own em (obviously:)**

* * *

**Hunters of the Underworld **

**Chapter 1: The Hunters**

The rain pounded down on the streets of San Francisco and thunder roared through the night sky. The city was still bustling with life even though it was late in the night. Everyone went by doing their thing. However a young man named Dean Winchester was on a mission. He had been sent out to find a man known as Reid Walker. But Reid Walker was not just a man, no he was far from it: he was a demon and he was being hunted.

Dean opened the door to a black Chevy Impala and took off down the street. At 3am Reid would be at the city harbour awaiting someone that didn't exist, and Dean would be waiting. Twenty minutes later found Dean at the city harbour awaiting the arrival of Reid Walker.

A silver Skyline came into view, and Dean got out of the car. The car stopped and a man with spiky black hair climbed out. His green eyes scanned the area then three other men got out of the car, each carrying a gun. Dean moved out of the shadows with his gun raised and fired at the three men that stood around Reid. He shot at the man closest too Reid and the bullet hit him in the head and he fell down dead.

The other men fired at Dean but he dodged each bullet and sent another round off. The second man went down and the third man was hit in the leg. Reid pulled a gun from his pocket and started to fire it at Dean. He ducked behind a brick post that was supporting the building above it. He then jumped out and sent a bullet into Reid's leg and one into the third mans head.

Dean strolled over to Reid and pointed his gun at his head "drop it."

He obeyed and dropped the weapon straight away.

"Thanks a bunch Reid" and with that he pulled out a needle and stabbed it into his neck and he slipped into unconsciousness. Dean placed his hands under his arms and dragged him to the Impala and threw him into the back. He climbed into the front seat and took off in the direction of the headquarters. Twenty minutes later he pulled up out the front of a mansion. An eight foot black metal fence surrounded the place and the old mansion was made out of brick with white marble steps leading up to the front door. The gates opened and Dean drove up to the front of the house, he killed the engine and climbed out.

He raced around the back and pulled Reid out and dragged him up the stairs to the front door that had already been opened for him. He was met by four men each wearing black. They took Reid from him and headed off towards a double door. Dean took off the black coat he was wearing and placed it on the hanger beside the door.

He then shut the door and made his way over to the white marble staircase and jogged up them to reach the second floor. Once there Dean stopped and looked around the lounge room. The room was dimly lit; the only main source of light came from the brick fireplace that was in front of three red lounge chairs. Dean then strolled through the vacant lounge room and made a beeline towards a black door.

He pulled open the black door and walked into an office type room. There was a desk near the window with a computer on it and a pile of yellow folders sat on the desk next to the keyboard. The chair behind the desk was unoccupied, which meant the person he was looking for was already down in the interrogation room. He turned around and spotted a skinny guy with long hair walking into the room. It appeared that he hadn't even noticed Dean and was already fiddling with some of the objects on his desk.

"Ash" Dean's voice cut through the silence like a knife

Ash jumped and nearly dropped the object he was holding "Dean man you scared the hell outta me."

"You're a hunter Ash, you're s'pose to always be on the look out."

"No I make the guns, bullets darts" he rambled "and you're the hunter, which means you're the one that has to always be on the look out."

Dean grinned then walked over to the desk that Ash's weapons were on. "Got anything knew for me?"

"By tomorrow I'll have some very amazing darts for you."

"Oh yeah, what do they do?"

"We'll these darts are only to be used on vampires, okay, other wise their useless" Ash continued to ramble "Anyway these darts are filled with dead mans blood" he paused and Dean nodded for him to continue "which will weaken the vampire but not kill it, which means that you guys can question them without having to knock them unconscious, which means?" he trailed off thinking Dean would finish his sentence.

"Which means?"

"That you can question them without even having to bring them back here."

"Oh I see" Dean said looking around the room then turned back to face Ash "Where's my father by the way?"

"Interrogation room."

"Thought so" Dean mused then departed from the room and headed off towards the marble staircase. He jogged down the stairs and walked briskly through the entrance room. He walked towards a wooden door and pushed it open to reveal the security room, there was a computer and TV screens so they could see whom they were letting into the house. Dean noticed that a blonde haired girl was sitting at the desk; she looked up at him with a small smile.

"I see you got Reid," she said softly.

"Yeah" Dean walked towards her and sat down on the chair next to her "Jo, I'm sorry that I haven't been here for you a lot lately."

"Dean…" she paused and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "When you asked me to marry you, I expected to see a lot more of you. If we're to be wed I want to know that I'm going to have a husband that I see. Because I can't keep doing this" she closed her eyes to blink away the tears. "I love you but I… I just can't do this."

"Jo… I promise once I find out why dad wants Reid, I'll be by your side" he kissed her lightly on the forehead "Can you open the door?"

"Yeah sure" she turned to face the computer and typed in a password then turned back to face Dean "will you be long?"

"I shouldn't be" he kissed her softly on the lips then walked towards a metal door that had just slid open. Dean walked into the room and saw his father and their family friend Bobby. In the centre of the room was a metal table and chained to it was Reid Walker, who was finally awake. Dean stood next to his father who gave him a brief smile.

"Well done Dean."

"So why is Reid so important?" Dean asked completely ignoring the praise.

"Reid knows something about a young man known as Sam Michaels."

"What is he?"

"Human" Dean's father turned to face him "But his mother was killed by the Yellow-eyed demon."

"Wait as in the Yellow-eyed demon that killed mum."

"Yeah" his father looked towards their family friend Bobby then back to Dean "after Sam's mother died he was raised by his father, but his dad became a drunk and got abusive towards Sam."

"But why is Reid after him?"

"Why don't you ask him that" Bobby chimed in.

"Think I will" he looked down at Reid who was glaring up at Dean. "Why are you after Sam?"

"Ha ha ah" he laughed, "Think I'm going to tell you! I've already let to much slip."

Dean slammed his first into Reid's chest, which caused him to cough. "Now I'll ask again. Why. Are. You. After. Sam?"

"The Yellow-eyed demon said something about him being part of a plan."

"What kinda plan?"

Reid grunted then stared into Dean's green eyes "I don't know! All I was told was that I needed to go to California and pick up Sam…" he quickly shut his mouth, he had just let to much slip.

"Where in California?"

Reid only looked away but his reward was a punch to the stomach "alright, alright" he yelled "The College. He's at the Stanford College."

"Now that wasn't to hard now was it?" Dean asked with a grin.

Reid glared at Dean once more but Dean spun on his heals and walked off towards the metal door.

"Bobby, finish him off." John ordered.

"Sure thing John."

John then followed his son and met him at the metal door that was slowly opening.

"Dean I can send someone else to go get him."

"No I want to" Dean replied, "I want to know why the Yellow-eyed demon wants Sam."

"Dean be careful the demons are advancing and from what I've been told Sam isn't the only one the Yellow-eyed demon is after."

"Who else is he after?" Dean asked going up a step and walking through the doorway.

"A young girl named Ava went missing a week ago" John replied "a source told me that she had powers."

"What sort of powers?"

"She had visions and the demons got to her before we could."

"There not going to get Sam" Dean walked through the security room taking only a second to see if Jo was still in there but she was no longer present. She had obviously gone to bed but Dean didn't have time for goodbyes, he had a job to do and the job always came first.

Dean walked into the entrance room and grabbed his coat and quickly pulled it on. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys. He made his way to the door but he stopped when he heard someone say his name. He turned to see Jo standing behind him.

"Where are you going?"

"California."

"Why?"

"Because there's work to be done."

"Dean just let someone else do it" she walked closer to him "for once stay with me Dean! I'm your wife to be and I'd like to share a bed with you for a whole night… because I'm sick of waking up to no one. It's like you love the job more then you love me!"

"I'm sorry Jo, but I have to go" he spun on his heals and vanished into the rainy night.

California, Stanford 

The sun crept through the curtains of Sam Michaels dorm window. He rolled onto his back and stared out through the gap in the curtain, it was another beautiful day. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head and cracked his back: he had spent most of the night studying for his exam. He rose to his feet and made a beeline to the bathroom. He stripped down then turned the shower on: the hot water was soothing to his aching limbs.

Ten minutes later he turned the shower off and climbed out. He dried himself off then dressed himself in a pair of jeans and white t-shirt. He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his bag. He shoved his books in then threw in his wallet, mobile and keys. He grabbed his jacket, pulled it on then slung the bag over his shoulder. He opened the door and stepped out into the beautiful day. He took a deep breath of fresh air shut the door behind him and headed off towards the car park.

Sam walked through the vacant car park, all was quiet and still. He was twenty feet away from the gate when he heard footsteps. He spun around to face a young man with short blondie brown hair and green eyes. He wore a black shirt with a long black coat over it and light denim jeans. He stared at Sam and walked towards him.

"My names Dean Winchester" he stuck out his hand and Sam shook it in return.

"I'm Sam Michaels" he let go of his hand "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah… see" he cleared his throat "You're in danger and I've been sent here to bring you back to Headquarters."

"Excuse me?" He exclaimed with a confused look on his face.

"Look!" he said firmly "no matter what I tell you, you're going to think I'm insane but. You're. In. Danger."

Sam's confused look died down a bit but he was still very confused "so… so what you're trying to say is someone is after me."

"Yeah and I need you to come with me."

"Wait! Tell me one thing" Sam said "whose after me? And why?"

"That's two things" Dean grinned but he answered his question nevertheless "alright the people that are after you aren't actually people, for a fact they're demons."

"What?"

"Let me finish" Dean said holding up his hand then lowering it "I know demons aren't s'pose to be real but they are, they're very real. And this demon known as the Yellow-eyed demon is after you because he thinks you have some kind of powers."

"POWERS!" Sam spat "I don't have powers! I'm a normal college student and you're some insane mental person who needs serious help!" Sam paused to take a breath "and if what your saying is true, how do I know you're not that bad guy. How do I know your not the 'demon' that's after me."

"Sam trust me" he said, "I am here to save you. Now I don't know exactly what the demons are planning to do to you but my bet is its not gonna be fun."

Sam walked away then turned back to face him "This is insane."

"But its true."

"Look I just want to go to college and get my degree in law school."

"You can" Dean replied "Once this is all over."

"And how long will it take huh? A year or more?"

"We've been hunting the demon that's after you for nearly twenty two years and we're finally getting closer to finding a way to kill him" Dean paused to clear his throat "This demon killed my mum and he killed yours as well."

"What?!"

"When you were six months old a fire broke out in your nursery but your father saved you and-"

"He used to tell me that my mum was pinned to the ceiling then she just burst into flames."

"And that's the truth Sam" Dean said firmly "my mum died the same way as yours did the only difference was that I wasn't six months old when she died and after that my father went after the thing that killed her. He found other hunters and we all joined together to take down anything supernatural that came our way."

"Why'd it kill our mothers?"

"To be honest I really don't know" his said calmly "but what I do know is that he's after you and I'm here to save you."

"I still don't trust you."

"You're putting your life in danger!"

"If I miss one day of college my dad is-"

"Is what" Dean cut in "Get drunk and beat you?"

"W… what… how?"

"Reid walker, a possessors demon told us everything we needed to know" Dean said softly "he told us where to find you… and I risked my life to get Reid so I could find out what he knew. Now I wouldn't like that to be for nought."

Sam shifted his weight then looked around the car park. He heaved a sigh then looked back at Dean, who was waiting patiently. He opened his mouth to say something else but the sound of gunfire cut him off. Dean immediately pulled him behind a car he was standing next to. Glass shattered and fell down on them and they had to use their arms to prevent the glass from falling in their eyes.

"Stay down" Dean ordered.

He pulled a gun out from inside of his jacket then he crawled around to the front of the car. He fired off a round then hid back behind the wheel as another round was fired at him. He stood up and fired a second round and killed the men closest to the car.

"What the hell is going on?"

"These are the demons I was talking about."

"They're demons?"

Dean pulled a knife from his pocket and threw it at one of the demons and he fell down dead. "They like to blend in to the natural world but they are far from it" he quickly ducked as bullet just missed his head.

"So what do we do?"

"My car is just around that corner" he pointed in the direction of the car "we'll have to make a run for it."

"Are you crazy?"

"Just a bit" he pulled another gun out from his jacket then he stood and sent bullets flying towards the five demons that were making their way closer to them. "Sam run."

"What if I get shot?"

"Just run! I won't let it happen."

Sam stood then took off in the direction that Dean had pointed at. A bullet zoomed past his head and hit a near by tree. Dean started to walk backwards as fast as he could then he spun around and took off after Sam. He rounded a corner and saw Sam leaning against a brick wall, panting heavily.

"My cars just over there" he pointed at a black Chevy Impala.

Sam nodded then they both took off towards the car. Dean climbed into the drivers seat and Sam climbed into the passenger seat, he was still panting heavily. Dean started the engine then tore off out of the parking lot.

"What if they follow us?"

"They won't risk killing you" Dean said breathless.

"They won't risk killing me?!" he exclaimed "I nearly got a bullet in my head!"

"It wasn't a bullet" Dean replied, "It was a dart. It would have only knocked you unconscious."

Sam gave Dean a small smile then turned to look out the window. "So where are we going?"

"San Francisco."

**To Be Continued**

**All right people please tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? That is the question XD **


	2. Chapter 2 Becoming a Hunter

**Chapter 2: Becoming a Hunter**

Dean and Sam walked through the front doors and he led Sam up the marble staircase. The house was still and quiet, most of the residents in it were still asleep. He led Sam through the lounge room and they made a turn and walked down a hallway. Dean stopped in front of a door and pushed it open to reveal a large office plus bedroom. The computer desk sat across from the window and the king sized bed sat in the middle of the room. It was a four-poster bed with bedside tables on each side. There was a deep blue lounge chair that sat opposite another lounge chair and in the middle was a wooden coffee table. Dean led Sam in and told him to sit down on the lounge then he walked towards a sliding glass door. He slid it open and walked out closing the door behind him.

"Dad" Dean sat down next to his father who was sitting on a swing chair.

"Did you get Sam?"

"Yeah, he's in there."

John nodded then stood and Dean followed suit. They walked back into the room and took a seat in front of Sam, who was looking rather confused and slightly frightened.

"My names John Winchester" he introduced himself.

"Sam…" he replied while placing his bag beside him "Sam Michaels."

"Now you must be very confused but don't worry I'll explain everything to you in full detail" his voice was calm and that eased Sam's nerves. "Now I'm assuming Dean told you that the people that are after you are for a fact demons."

"Yeah he did" Sam nodded and gave a nervous smile.

"We're here to protect you and no matter what we won't let this demon get you."

"When you say this demon you mean the Yellow-eyed demon as in the one that killed my mother" Sam took a shaky breath and waited for John to reply.

"Yes" he said with a nod "this demon killed your mother and he thinks you have some kind of powers."

"But I don't" Sam spat "At least I don't think I do."

"There has been reports of normal people having powers of some sort" John's voice was still calm.

"So you think that maybe I might end up with powers?"

"Perhaps" John replied.

Before Sam could speak there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" John called out.

The door opened and Jo walked in. She was still wearing the same clothes from the previous night and she looked like she hadn't slept. Dean rose to his feet and gave his father and Sam a quick glance, he didn't really need to be here, then he walked over to Jo. He placed his hand on her arm then they walked out of the room shutting the door softly behind them.

"Jo" Dean led her further down the hall and stopped in front of another door.

"Dean you've been awake all night. Come take a shower and get some sleep… please."

Dean opened the door and motioned for Jo to enter. The room was large and very colourful. The four-poster bed had a white cover on it and each bedside table had a lamp on it. The lounge chairs were a pale blue with yellow cushions on them. A glass coffee table stood between them and the computer sat in front of a glass window. White curtains draped over the big glass windows and the glass door.

"I'm going to take a shower then I'm going back to see how Sam is doing?" he kissed her lightly on the head then made a beeline to the bathroom door.

"Dean you need your sleep."

He turned to face her "I'll be fine" he then vanished into the bathroom.

----------- 

Twenty minutes later Dean walked into his father's room and found him sitting behind the computer. He walked towards him and took a seat on the opposite side of the desk.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"Kitchen" John replied, "Ellen's fixing him something to eat."

"Does he trust us?"

"No" John said while standing and walking towards a bookshelf. "But he believes us and he wants to help."

"Help" Dean exclaimed, "as in become a hunter?"

John took a book from the shelf and returned to his seat "Yes he wants to become a hunter." He started to flip through the book "he wants to help us find the Yellow-eyed demon." John placed the book on the desk and locked eyes with Dean "and you're going to help him."

"What! Why me?"

"Because he asked you to."

"Dad! I'm a hunter not a baby sitter!"

"Dean he wants revenge just like you do" John said firmly "he wants to find the demon that killed his mother and I'd think you'd understand that."

"I do" he spat "I understand that he wants revenge and I think he should but I'm to busy to be teaching him. I have to find out what the Yellow-eyed demon is planning to do with Sam and-"

"-Dean, you will teach Sam everything you know and you can still go hunting" John lent back in his chair "Tonight I want you and Caleb to go find Chance."

"As in Chance the Trickster?"

"Yes" he said with a curt nod "We believe he knows something about the disappearance of Ava."

"The girl you were talking about last night."

John nodded then continued "as I said she went missing a week ago and I said she had powers, visions. Now Missouri has told me that she has met two people in the last week that possess powers."

"Who are they?"

"A young girl named Lana and a young man call Andy" John replied, "They both visited her and she could feel their power. So she asked Lana and Lana told her that if she touched someone they would die immediately."

"And the other?"

"Andy told her that he could make people do what ever he wanted, without having to open his mouth" John typed something down on the keyboard then looked back at Dean "If the demons get their hands on them we'll be in serious trouble."

"Wait you think the Yellow-eyed demon is planning to use them against us?"

"My theory is that he's building an army" he reached under the desk and came back up with a piece of paper then he handed it Dean "You and Caleb will go here tonight and find Chance and bring him back."

Dean looked down at the paper then back to his father "This is where they train the younger demons."

"And tonight Chance will be teaching there but just because they're young doesn't mean they can't fight, which is why Caleb and you will be accompanied by a few other men."

Dean nodded then stood and headed off towards the door.

"You leave at eight," he said "Catch up on some sleep before you start training Sam."

Dean nodded then departed from the room and headed back to his. Some sleep would do him good; after all he was going into enemy territory and he needed to be focused. He walked into his room and stripped down to his boxers. He climbed into the empty bed and fell asleep the second his head touched the pillow.

-----------

Sam sat at the kitchen table eating bacon and eggs. After he talked to John, he got Ellen to escort him to the kitchen and to cook him something to eat. The kitchen was large and spacious: the bench tops were a dark blue with wooden cupboards. There was a stainless steal strove in front of a glass window and a double door fridge stood near the entrance. A large wooden table was across from the kitchen, which was where Sam sat

"How was that hon?" Ellen asked picking up the empty plate.

"It was great thanks" he said picking up his juice and taking a sip "So how long have you worked here?"

"Well I didn't become a hunter until a I met my husband which was twenty-five years ago" she replied "we married after two years and then we had Jo, our daughter. Then when Jo was seventeen my husband got killed" she sat down across from Sam "Being a hunter is a dangers job."

"Yeah I figured that out this morning."

"Being shot at is nothing compared to the powers they possess" she looked over her shoulder then turned back to face Sam "They've gotten stronger and they're still getting stronger."

Sam smiled slightly at her but he looked away "I never got a chance to meet my mother" he turned back to face her "I want to find this demon and stop him!"

"Then be careful" she stood "and shout if you need anything."

"Alright thanks" Sam stood then departed from the kitchen. He was now standing in a lounge room. There was a wide screen TV on a dark timber table and in front of it was a brown couch. A large white fury mat lay on the floor between the TV and couch, a white and brown vase stood next to the TV cabinet and large flowers stuck out from it.

"Sam Michaels" came a female voice.

Sam turned to see a blonde haired girl behind him, the same blonde haired girl he had seen earlier.

"My names Jo" she stuck out her hand and Sam shook it "I'm Dean's fiancée."

"Oh cool" he said with a smile "so where is Dean?"

"Catching up some sleep," she said with a smile of her own "John's ordered him to go out tonight and find Chance… he's a Trickster."

Sam just nodded then he turned to look out the large window.

"I'd imagine this is all a bit of a shock for you" she said softly "you know finding out that demons are real and that ones after you, it must be a lot to swallow."

"It feels like I'm dreaming" he mused while looking out through the window at the beautiful day "Demons aren't s'pose to be real and yet… one killed my mother."

"The demon that killed your mother killed Dean's as well you know."

"I know he told me" Sam turned to face her "it's all a bit much to take in… but I'm willing to help. I'm going to become a hunter."

-----------

Dean walked down the marble staircase and through the entrance room. He walked into the lounge room and saw Sam and Jo sitting on the couch. He strolled over to them and took a seat on the coffee table.

"Hey bub" Jo said, "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah" Dean smiled briefly at her then turned his attention towards Sam "You want to become a hunter right?"

"I want to find the demon that killed our mothers."

"Then follow me" Dean stood then walked out of the lounge room with Sam following behind. They walked into the entrance and Dean turned and led Sam down a long hall. The hall was littered with numerous amounts of doors. They rounded a corner and walked into another large room. The room was pretty much empty except for two metal benches, a few chairs and a water fountain with glass on a shelf next to it. Guns and knifes covered the walls and a large blue mat lay on the concrete floor.

"Ever used a gun?" Dean asked leaning against one of the benches.

"No… never."

"Alright" Dean pulled himself off the bench and turned to face it. He pulled open one of the drawers and took out a handgun and passed it to Sam. Sam took the gun and stared down at it.

"Think you can do it?"

"Yeah" he looked up at Dean.

"Then lets get started" Dean picked up a control that was on the bench and he hit the red button. A low humming noise came from above them then three large targets came down. He pulled open another drawer and took out earmuffs and protective glasses. He handed Sam the earmuffs and glasses "Try to hit the centre."

Sam put the glasses on and then the earmuffs: he stuck out his arms and pointed the gun at the target.

"Just relax" Dean said sitting back up on the bench.

Sam took a deep breath and fired. The bullet didn't hit the centre but it came pretty close: and Sam grinned with satisfaction.

"Not bad but when you're a hunter it has to be perfect" Dean jumped off the bench and withdrew his own gun. He stood beside Sam, stretched out his arms and fired: hitting it dead in the centre.

"Whoa" Sam said turning to face Dean: taking the earmuffs off so he could hear "That's excellent."

"That's just practise" he said twisting the gun in his fingers. "And you're going to need a lot so lets not waist time."

Sam and Dean trained for the rest of the afternoon; only stopping to grab a bite to eat then it was straight back to work. After a few gun lessons Sam became pretty good, his aim was still a bit off but otherwise he was doing well. The knife throwing wasn't as easy; it was hard to get them to stay in the target and even harder to hit the target in the right spot. Hand to hand combat was something Sam failed at miserably. Dean would have to spend a lot more time teaching him how to defend himself. But all in all Dean thought Sam didn't pretty damn fine.

"You did pretty good" Dean said then took a mouthful of water.

"Thanks" Sam said while taking a seat on the bench "So when do you think I'll get to face the real demons?"

"Not for awhile" Dean said firmly "We can't risk them getting you."

"Why do they think I have powers?"

"Don't worry we're going to find out" Dean replied.

"Jo told me that you were going out tonight to find this guy Chance."

"Chance is a Trickster demon" Dean grinned "He's a pain in the ass to catch but dad thinks he knows something so I guess I'll just have to do my best."

"So what kind of powers do Trickster demons have?"

"The power to be annoying" he grinned, "How about you find out for yourself. Because knowing how to fight is only part of the job, you have to know what you're fighting in order to know how to kill it."

"Great then I can do that while you're off looking for Chance."

"Great then just follow me" Dean led Sam out of the room and down the hall. They made their way through the entrance and up the marble staircase. They walked through the lounge room and down another hall. Finally they reached the door they were looking for and Dean opened it to reveal what looked like a library. Bookshelves stood against the walls and tables with computers on them sat in the centre of the room. Four deep red lounge chairs stood in front of a fireplace.

"Everything you need to know is here in this room."

Sam smiled slightly then walked over to one of the bookshelves.

"Well I have to go" Dean said dryly. "Ellen will show you to your room when you're ready to call it a night."

"Ok thanks" Sam said turning to face Dean.

"Well see ya" Dean turned and walked out of the room and headed in the direction of his fathers room. He walked past his own room and saw Jo sitting on the bed. He walked in and took a seat next to her; she looked up and gave him a small smile.

"So you guys are going after Chance huh?"

"I'll be careful" Dean replied, "Caleb and I are going to be with other hunters so don't worry so much."

"Chance nearly got you killed last time Dean!" she exclaimed, "I don't want to lose you."

"I know his games" Dean snapped, "I know the way he thinks I can out smart him."

Jo shook her head and rose to her feet "why do you always do this?"

"Do what?" Dean shot to his feet.

"Put the job before me! Before us!" tears of anger and frustration shone in her eyes "you haven't shared a bed with me in three months" she held three fingers "three months Dean!"

"I've been busy" he spat "and in case you haven't noticed demons are increasing in powers and in numbers. They're after people with powers and if my fathers right they're going to use them against us."

"Wait! Hold up" Jo looked at Dean with a confused look "normal people have powers?"

"Yes!" Dean sat back down on the bed "they have powers and dad thinks the Yellow-eyed demon is up to something big."

"Like what?"

"Its what I'm going to find out." Dean stood back up.

"Just be careful" Jo kissed him lightly on the lips then she watched Dean disappear into the house. He walked past his father's room and he saw him and Caleb sitting on the couch. He made his way in and took a seat in front of them.

"Dean, perfect timing" John said.

"So are we all set to go?" Dean asked Caleb.

"We're ready as we'll ever be" Caleb handed Dean a loaded gun.

Dean took the gun and a smirk formed on his face "Lets go!"

**To Be Continued**

**If I get three reviews by tomorrow I promise to update Saturday :) anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter **


	3. Chapter 3 War on the Horizon

**Chapter 3: War on the Horizon**

Sam sat himself in one of the deep red lounge chairs and opened the book he held in his hands. He had found an old book on demon possessing and he was immediately intrigued. All though he was finding it easy to accept the existence of demons he was still finding it hard to believe that one had killed his mother. For years he was told that she was pinned to the ceiling then she just burst into flames, but every time his father told him that he was drunk and Sam didn't believe a word of it.

Yet his father's slurred words were true. His mother was pinned to the ceiling above his crib and she did burst into flames: everything Sam thought was a lie was in fact the truth. But was it his fault that she died? His father had always told him that it was his fault, that if it weren't for him she'd still be alive. Sam believed that for twenty-two years but now he knew the truth: his mother's killer was not a fire but a demon. A demon that took away her life without a care and now Sam was going to take away his.

Sam sat the book down on a small table that stood beside the chair. He turned his gaze towards the fire and got lost in the dancing flames. He was exhausted from his training with Dean and all he wanted was to curl up in a nice warm bed. He rose to his feet and headed out of the room. In the hallway he saw Ellen walking towards him, she gave him a smile and stopped in front of him.

"I was on my way to get you," she said "Your rooms ready so when you're ready for bed just let me know."

"I was heading there now actually, it's been a long day."

"Right then lets go" she turned around and walked halfway down the hall. She opened a door and allowed Sam to enter the bedroom. The room was like nothing he had ever seen: a king-sized bed stood beside a large window and two lounge chairs sat at the far end of the room. A computer desk occupied the spot behind another window and a glass door led the way to a veranda. A wooden wardrobe stood across from the bed and two wooden beside tables stood beside the king-sized bed.

"There's a shower over there" she pointed to a door a few feet away from the desk "and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

"Thanks but I'm fine."

"Well then I'll see you in the morning" she was about to turn around but stopped "Your bags on the couch by the way. You left it in John's room this morning."

"Oh… ok thanks"

"No worries" she turned and vanished into the house. Sam sighed then closed the door and walked towards his bed, he flopped down onto it and shut his eyes. He would have to get up and have a shower but right now he just wanted to rest. Many thoughts were running through his head, demons vampires, werewolves. Everything he had read about to night wasn't meant to exist and yet it was all real. Suddenly his phone rang and it startled him out of his thoughts.

He got off the bed and made his way over to the couch were his bag was. He pulled out his phone and answered with "Hey uncle Dave."

"_Sam I was worried about you"_ his voice was calm _"I thought you said you were coming over for dinner."_

"I am I… I mean I was" he stumbled on his words "I'm sorry but I forgot I've been so busy studying."

"_That's alright,"_ he said, _"As long as you get into law school I'll be happy and your father…"_

"Is never happy" Sam slumped down onto the couch "He hates me… no matter what I do."

"_Sam you know that's not true."_

Sam shook his head and closed his eyes. His uncle never knew that his father abused him, he had gotten Sam into college and Sam was eternally grateful but he couldn't tell him the truth. He couldn't say 'hey I'm just stayin at a hunters house while they find the demon that killed my mother.' That was not happening, he couldn't risk putting his uncle in danger.

"Sam…" 

"Sorry I'm just really tired."

"_Then get some sleep, I'll call you in the morning ok."_

"Ok bye."

-----------

Dean, Caleb and five other men walked down a narrow alleyway in search of Chance. The night was still and the only sound were the rats scurrying along the ground. The air was chilly but the weather was starting to warm up. Finally they could hear voices coming from around a dark corner. The demons used the alleyways to fight and prepare younger demons or werewolves and vampires that had yet come to terms with what had happened to them. Tonight Chance and other supernatural beings had come here to practise fighting: war was on the horizon.

Dean, Caleb and the five other men all stopped. The five men walked away from Dean and Caleb and headed off in other directions. The plan was to distract Chance while the other men took care of the creatures and demons that surrounded him. Dean and Caleb drew their guns and crept around the corner.

Chance stood in the centre of twelve people, a mixture of women and men. He stopped in mid sentence and turned to face Dean and Caleb, who held their guns at arms length.

"Ah Dean" his grey eyes locked with Dean's and his black hair blew about in the breeze that had suddenly picked up. "Long time no see."

"Yeah sorry about that" Dean took a few steps forward "Been busy."

"Oh I know you've been busy," he hissed "for a fact I heard you risked your life to save some college boy… Sam wasn't it?"

"What do you know about him?"

"Now that would be telling now wouldn't it?"

"I know you know something! Now tell me!" he moved closer to him with his gun pointing directly at his heart.

"Kill me and you'll never know" he smirked then looked up at the night sky. "I just love the moon."

Dean stared up at the half moon then looked back to Chance who was smirking even wider.

"Werewolves transform on the full moon" he mused "But thanks to a friend they can transform whenever they want!"

Dean looked around at the twelve people, who were now standing and glaring at him and Caleb. He glared back at Chance who was staring at him blankly.

"Two lonely men are no match for twelve Werewolves."

"Good thing I brought back up then isn't it" Dean kicked Chance's leg out from under him and he fell forwards but as Dean did this the twelve people that were surrounding them started to change. They grew taller and their fingernails grew into long claws. Their muscles grew bigger and fur covered their bodies and in no time they had fully transformed. Now a Trickster and twelve werewolves surrounded Dean and Caleb.

"They can control themselves" Chance said standing back up "and they can change whenever they want."

"That's pretty cool" Dean said grinning "But as I said I brought back up."

Five men appeared on the rooftops and started shooting down at the werewolves. Dean grabbed Chance's wrist and pulled him close to him, he pulled a dart from his pocket and went to stick it into his neck but Chance kicked his leg and broke free of his hold. Dean went to grab him again but he had already disappeared. The werewolves had also disappeared but Dean knew that they weren't far. He looked around the alleyway and found only him and Caleb standing there.

"Dean this is a trap we have to get out of here!" Caleb yelled but Dean stayed put. "Dean!"

"Shut up" Dean moved closer to the brick wall and lent up against it. A low growl was coming from around the corner and Dean knew what it was. He turned to face Caleb "Look out!"

A werewolf jumped out from the dark and knocked Caleb down to the ground. The men on the roof started to shoot at the werewolf but the bullets did nothing. Dean raised his gun and shot the werewolf in the shoulder and jumped off Caleb and took off. Dean rushed over to Caleb and knelt down beside him. Blood covered his shirt and jeans.

"Caleb!" Dean shouted, "Caleb" Dean looked up at the men on the rooftops "Get him help… now!"

One of the men raced off. Dean stood back up, glancing around the alleyway_ "Where are you?" _he took off and vanished around the corner. He ran down the dark alleyway in search of Chance but keeping an eye out for the werewolves. The 'Chance' Dean had grabbed had been no more then an illusion; he had known they were coming. But 'how' was what Dean couldn't figure out.

"Dean…" Chance teased from somewhere in the dark

Dean stopped and looked around the alleyway but found that he was the only person there. He gripped his gun tight as he walked further into the darkness: the only light was from the moon above.

"C'mon Dean you can find me."

Dean spun on his heals and turned to face Chance, who was standing near a large pipe that ran from the sewers below.

"Follow me" he turned and ran into the pipe.

Dean raced in after him but he had vanished from sight. He took a deep breath and continued to walk through the pipe. He listened very carefully in case a werewolf snuck up behind him. He could barely see through the darkness but he didn't want to use a flashlight, it would alert Chance or a wondering werewolf of his presence.

He could see light up ahead and he quickened his pace. He rounded a corner and found that the light was coming from a manhole; he looked up and saw the city streets above. Then he heard it, a low growl drifting through the darkness. He raised his gun and stuck it out at arms length.

"Where are you? You son of a bitch."

He heard the sound of water splashing behind him and turned to see nothing but darkness. Another growl echoed through the pipe and he felt hot breath on his neck. The werewolf stood right behind him. Dean quickly spun around and fired off a shot and the werewolf cried out in pain then once again disappeared in the darkness.

"Dean."

Dean turned to see Chance standing twelve feet away from him "You want to know why the Yellow-eyed demon is after Sam right."

Dean walked closer but did not reply.

"A war is coming Dean" he smirked "And Sam and the others like him will be apart of it!"

"So my father was right" Dean walked closer "you are using them to build an army."

"Your father is a smart man Dean" Chance walked forwards four steps "But yet the Yellow-eyed demon has been out of his reach for twenty-two years… what makes him think that he'll have a chance of surviving this war."

"I don't know" Dean walked another two steps "What makes you think you can survive this war."

"Power" he exclaimed, "you humans are no match for us, soon we'll rise above you all!"

"So this is about taking over the world."

"The Yellow-eyed demon said that its time for us to claim our rightful spot" he spat "you humans are nothing compared to us! Why should we be the ones in hiding?"

"I don't know" Dean grinned.

"The Yellow-eyed demon is going after every person with supernatural powers" Chance continued, "This plan has been in motion for years."

"Why are you telling me this" Dean asked, curious to find out why Chance was spilling the beans.

"Thought you deserved to know before you died!"

"Oh I'm not dieing" Dean moved closer to Chance.

"Oh really."

Dean could hear the sound of water splashing and he knew the werewolves were on their way. Dean locked his green eyes with Chance's grey ones. "Tell me one thing. Why'd the Yellow-eyed demon kill my mother?"

"Some things should never be told" Chance disappeared and the werewolves came running towards Dean. He ran towards the manhole and climbed up the ladder as fast as he could. He pushed the top up and climbed out onto the dark streets of San Francisco. He quickly put the top back on and took off running. Just as he got to the road the werewolves jumped out of the manhole and they chased after Dean.

He was far from where he had parked the Impala and he had five werewolves chasing him. He rounded a corner and continued to run down the street, he recognized the place and knew the way back. But would he make it with five werewolves on his trail: he could only hope. He came to a stop and looked around the area, there were no werewolves in sight.

He heard a familiar noise and turned to see the Impala tearing down the street. It pulled up beside him and Jo and four other men climbed out. She walked around to Dean and the four men took off in different directions.

"Dean" Jo ran up to him and embraced him in a hug "Thank god you're alright."

"How'd you find me?" he asked with a confused look.

"Your father asked Ash to install a chip into each gun" she explained, "It allows us to know where you are at all times."

"Well then I owe Ash a thank you."

"Come" Jo said taking Dean's hand "Lets head back to the house and you can tell your father what you know."

Dean looked around the deserted streets then back at Jo "What about Caleb? Is he alright?"

"He's being looked after" she said softly "Dean your father wants you to return and give him the news."

"What about them?" Dean asked.

"They're highly trained hunters Dean! They can handle themselves now we really should be going."

Dean heaved a sigh then walked towards the driver's side. He opened the door and climbed in and Jo climbed in beside him. Dean started the engine and tore off down the street.

-----------

"Jo just called" Ellen said while walking into the room they used to make weapons and other things "She and Dean are own their way back."

John nodded then asked "hows Caleb?"

"The Werewolf didn't bite him but it did do some damage" she replied "The nurse said he'll need a few days rest but otherwise he's going to fine by the end of the week."

"That's good to know" John said firmly "What about the Werewolves that are running around in the city?"

"The men that were with Caleb and Dean have been sent after them" Ellen replied.

"Wait" came Ash's voice "Wasn't there five men?"

"Yes, why?" John asked walking over to Ash, who was now looking at a computer screen.

"Because there's only four where the Werewolves are" he typed something down on the keyboard then looked back up at the screen. "Looks like we've lost someone" Ash picked up the phone and dialled in a number but there was no answer.

John walked away then turned to face Ellen "Tell Bobby to get some men and to go and retrieve his body."

Ellen nodded then departed from the room and as she walked out Dean and Jo walked in.

"What did you find out?"

"That your theory was right" Dean replied, "The Yellow-eyed demon is building an army."

"An army?" Jo exclaimed.

"He's going to use the people with powers to help him" Dean replied then started to tell them the rest of what Chance had said. By the end they were all sitting on the couch.

"So Chance just told you this without a care?" John seemed a little sceptical about what Chance had said but at the same time he had a feeling that Chance hadn't lied.

"Chance knows that we bring demons back for questioning and knows they never get seen again" Dean paused "plus I think he thought those Werewolves were going to finish me off."

"So the Yellow-eyed demon is going to try and take over the world" John scrubbed his hands over his face "he's going to kill ever person that doesn't have supernatural abilities."

"So basically he's going to kill half the population" Jo mused.

John stood and walked towards the window and stared out into the night. This was much worse then he thought, the Yellow-eyed demon was always one step ahead of him but now he was a whole football field in front of him. If he and the other hunters didn't figure this out, it would be the end of mankind. Sure supernatural beings killed people but never had they gone after the whole world.

A war was coming and they were smack in the middle of it…

**To Be Continued**

**All right let me know what you thought XD if I get four reviews by the end of the dayI will update on Monday**


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets of the Vampires

**Chapter 4: Secrets of the Vampires**

The sun crept through the curtains of Sam's bedroom; it had barely even made it into the sky when Dean strolled in. He pulled the curtains open and turned to face Sam, whose eyes were just open.

"Dean" he murmured.

"Time to get up" he replied then threw a bundle of clothes onto the bed "We have training do to."

Sam sat up and rubbed his tired eyes "What's the time?"

"Six" Dean said walking to the door "I'll meet you in the kitchen in ten." He then turned and disappeared into the house.

Sam rose to his feet. Picked up the clothes Dean had dropped onto the bed then quickly dressed himself. He headed down to the kitchen and saw that Jo and Dean were already sitting down at the kitchen table. He walked in and took a seat and picked up the juice that had just been placed in front of him by Dean.

"So did you find Chance?" Sam asked, curious to know what Dean had found out.

"Sure did" Dean replied while placing his glass onto the table.

"Did you get anything out of him?"

"He told me that the Yellow-eyed demon his using people with powers to build an army."

"An army!" Sam exclaimed, "What's he trying to do? Take over the world."

"Actually that's exactly what he's trying do to."

Sam looked at Dean with a surprised expression.

"Chance said that its time the demons take their rightful place" Dean continued "and they're going to do whatever they can to get it."

"So basically they've just declared war…"

"Basically yeah" Dean said, "which means if you want to fight in this war then you're going to need a lot more training. So finish eating then meet me in the lounge room." Dean stood and once again disappeared into the house.

"Does he ever stop?" Sam asked Jo.

"Dean only cares about revenge" Jo stood "and soon that's the only thing he'll have left."

"But you can't blame him for wanting it."

"No I can't but he's obsessed with it" she snapped "and its tearing us apart."

"I'm sorry" Sam apologized.

Jo sighed then pushed the chair in "I'll just be glad when this is all over. It'll make things a hell of a lot easer." She then excused herself and departed from the room.

Sam sighed then he too departed from the room. All of this was a lot to take in; after all, it was only yesterday that he found out about demons. Now he was going to become a hunter and fight them in a war. Could he do it? Did he have the strength to become a hunter? Was the thirst for revenge going to get him killed? Perhaps. But he was going to revenge his mother's death and this was the only way.

He saw Dean on the couch and he walked over to him. Dean stood then he led the way down the hall and to the training room. He walked to the drawer and pulled out a gun: then handed it to Sam.

"You're pretty good," he said with a grin "But you still need more practice."

Sam nodded then put on the protective gear and fired at the target. The bullet hit it dead centre and Sam grinned with satisfaction.

"Well done" Dean said and stuck out his gun and fired off three rounds at the target. Each time the bullet would hit it in the centre "But can you do it again?" he asked twirling the gun in his fingers.

Sam stuck the gun at arms length then fired, but this time he missed the centre: he didn't even come close.

"The one before was a lucky shot" Dean said putting the gun down on the bench "you need to be able to hit it in the centre every time."

Sam nodded then fired off another round: but still he missed the centre.

"Don't worry" Dean said sitting himself on the bench "practice makes perfect."

Sam went to shoot again but his phone went off and he quickly pulled it from his pocket. "Hello."

"_Sam."_

"Uncle Dave" he exclaimed, "What are you ringing for?"

"_I told you last night that I'd ring you back this morning" _he replied _"is everything ok Sam? You sound stressed."_

"Its just these exams" he replied with the best lie he could think off. "There really stressful."

"_Well why don't you take some time off" _he suggested, _"I'm sure your father would love to see you."_

"No I can't" Sam spat "I'm far to busy anyway, I gotta go so I'll call you later ok, bye." He quickly ended the call then turned to face Dean, who had a serious expression on his face.

"You're going to have to stop talking to your family members" Dean said firmly.

"But I can't just ignore them! My uncle will get worried."

"Sam look, I know it doesn't seem fair but just by talking to them you could be putting their lives in danger."

Sam sighed then switched his phone off. There was no way the Yellow-eyed demon was taking any more family members. "So shall we get back to training?"

Dean nodded but then the door burst open and Ash walked in.

"Sorry to interrupted but your father wants to see you Dean."

"Right" Dean jumped off the bench and walked towards Ash "Ash stay with Sam and teach him a few things about the weapons we use."

Ash nodded in agreement and Dean raced down the hall. He made his way through the entrance and through the lounge room then he walked into his father's room. He was sitting behind the desk again and he motioned for Dean to take a seat.

"So what's this about?" he asked as he took his seat.

"Vampires" his father replied "they've been increasing in numbers now more then ever."

"Maybe they're just doing it to help the Yellow-eyed demon."

"Vampires don't like to be bossed around" John said firmly "I have a feeling they're building their own army so they can take over and not have to follow demons orders."

"Let me guess you want me to find out for you?"

"Spike's clan is south of San Francisco I want you and Bobby to Kill them but make sure you question Spike first."

"But if the Vampires are turning why aren't the Werewolves turning on the demons?"

"The Yellow-eyed demon must have made a deal with them but I'm not to sure, it's just a theory."

"I bet Chance could tell us a lot more."

"Chance is someone we don't go after unless we really need to" John replied "Now you, Bobby and the four men from last night will be leaving at nightfall."

Dean nodded.

"And this afternoon there is a funeral being held in the church."

"Who'd we lose?

"Greg Jefferson" John said softly "he was one of the men with you last night… but he was killed by a Werewolf."

Dean nodded then stood "Should I bring Sam with me… to the funeral I mean."

"If you wish" John stood then walked to the bookshelf "I want Sam trained enough to become a hunter by next weekend."

"What?" Dean exclaimed, "There's no way he'll be-"

"We need all the hunters we can get Dean," his father snapped.

"What if the demons get him huh? Then what? They'll have another warrior for their army!"

"We won't let it happen."

Dean only glared at his father then he departed from the room. Getting Sam to be a hunter by next weekend would be difficult, sure by next weekend he'd know how to shoot and at least throw a knife straight but he wouldn't be ready to face the real demons. But Dean had been given an order and he was going to follow it.

He walked back into the training room and saw Ash showing Sam the new darts he had made the other night. Seeing them gave Dean an idea, they were going to be hunting Vampires and the dead mans blood would come in handy.

"Hey Ash" he announced himself "Can I get a few of those darts."

"Yeah sure man" he walked towards Dean and handed him a few "I take it your fathers ordered you to go hunt some Vampires."

"Yeah and he wants to question one, so this'll come in handy" he pocketed the darts then turned to face Sam "My father wants you to be able to fight by next weekend. Personally I think he's asking to much, but he's given his order."

"Wait! How the hell am I meant to learn that fast?"

"With lots of training and studying" Dean replied while picking up a gun "Shall we get started."

Sam nodded in agreement.

"Good, now see how many times you can hit the centre."

Sam nodded again then shot off three rounds, only one of which hit the centre.

"Not to bad."

"He shoots betta then me" Ash commented "But anyway I need to go" he then departed from the room.

Sam went to shoot again but he stopped when he heard a low growl. He turned to face Dean, who was walking towards the door, with his gun raised.

"Dean what was that?"

"Shh" he walked out of the room and walked up the hall: Sam followed suit.

"Dean what is it?"

Dean lent against the wall beside a door and motioned for Sam to do the same. A loud growl came from the room then a fury figure burst through the door and slammed into the wall. It spun around and stood up on its back legs, its long claws glistened in the sunlight that was coming from the nearby window.

"Oh crap" Dean fired at the Werewolf and it fell down dead.

"What the hell-"

"-That was a Werewolf" Dean cut across Sam.

He then turned to look in the room, that the Werewolf had just come from. The room was dark and three metal beds stood in the centre of the room. Two metal tables stood against the wall with sharp looking objects sitting on the top.

"Is this a morgue?"

"Congratulations" Dean grinned, "That answer is correct."

"Very funny" Sam said walking into the room, then turning to face Dean. "How'd it get in here, there's no windows."

"It was already in here" Dean replied, "Last night Greg Jefferson was killed or at lest we thought he was."

"What do you mean, 'you thought he was?'"

"He was killed by a Werewolf" Dean turned to look at the body on the floor, it had returned to its human form. "Something big is going on."

"Like what?"

"I don't know" he snapped, "the demons and Werewolves are getting stronger. A normal Werewolf can't transform until a full moon and this one has transformed in the middle of the day! The Yellow-eyed demon must be doing something to make them get stronger or he's getting someone to make them stronger."

"Dean how did someone who was dead come back to life?"

Dean ran his hands through his hair then took a seat on the hard metal bed "People can come back as spirits or some time as the living dead but" Dean saw a clipboard and he picked it up "he had has his throat torn out."

"Say again"

"Greg, the Werewolf had his throat torn out" Dean paused "now I know people that get bitten turn into Werewolves but if you get killed that's the end of them. I have no idea how he came back."

Sam walked towards the door and looked down at the body on the ground "He doesn't look like he had his throat torn out."

Dean jumped off the bench and walked to Sam. He looked down at Greg Jefferson and saw that indeed his throat was there "Something bad is happening" he turned to face Sam "Find Ash and tell him to do an autopsy on Greg. I have to go tell my father what's going on."

Dean raced off up the hall and reached his fathers room in record time. He panted heavily as he knocked on the door: once his father replied he walked in and took a seat on the couch.

"Dean is everything ok?" he asked walking over to him.

"Something big is going on," he panted

"What do you mean?" John asked while pouring Dean a glass of water.

"Greg, the hunter we lost last night just came back to life" he took a sip of water "and not as the living dead… but as a Werewolf."

"Hows that possible? He had his throat torn out."

"I know" Dean said taking another sip "But he was very much alive. He tried to kill Sam and I, but luckily I put a bullet in him before he got a chance."

John shook his head then locked eyes with his son "This is far worse than I thought." He stood and walked to his desk "I want you and Bobby to go and see if the Vampires know anything."

"I'm sure they're just dieing to tell us what's going on in the supernatural world."

"Dean this is no time for jokes."

"Sorry" he apologized "I'll get right on it."

"Dean… be careful."

"I will" Dean stood then departed from the room.

John sat down on the couch again; he buried his head in his hands. He stayed like that until he heard footsteps; he looked up to see Sam at the door.

"Sam" he exclaimed, "Come in."

Sam walked in and took a seat "is all of this because of me and the people like me?"

"The Yellow-eyed demon is making an army so he can take over the world" John said softly "He is using people like you to build his army but we won't let him get you… or anyone else like you. I promise"

-----------

Dean, Bobby and four other men climbed out of the Impala and looked towards an old abandoned building. All of the windows were boarded up and the grass and trees were overgrown. A footpath led to the door that was mostly hidden by vines and an overgrown tree. They walked down the path and stopped in front of the wooden door.

"Stand back" Dean pulled a small object from his pocket and placed it on the door. He, Bobby and the four men all stepped back and the object Dean had placed on the door blew up. The door swung open and small bits of wood fell to the ground.

They walked into the empty room and headed towards another door, this one was unlocked so Dean just pushed it open. The room was quiet and dark; the only light was from the cracks in between the wood that boarded up the windows. The room was filled with beds, each occupied by a sleeping Vampire. The head Vampire known as Spike and his lady Sayda would have their own room and Spike was the one Dean needed to have a chat with.

He held his machete tight in his hands as he crept through the room. He turned to look at his men and Bobby "Wait for the signal." He disappeared around the corner and he soon found himself in the head Vampires room. He had shaggy black hair and a goatee; his mate whom slept beside him had curly long blonde hair. Dean pulled the dart from his pocket and walked towards him, he stabbed the dart into his neck and he sat up with a scream.

His mate woke up and jumped out of the bed. She looked frightened as she watched her mate fall back onto the bed; his eyes had rolled back into his head. She turned to look up and saw that Dean was no longer there.

"Beside you."

She turned to face him, a scowl on her face.

Dean smirked then lifted his machete up and sliced her head from her shoulders. He turned to face Spike who was looking at him with fury, but he was to weak to move.

"Sorry about that" Dean walked over to him and sat beside him.

"Get away from me" he said through a clenched jaw.

"First I need to know something" Dean held his machete up high and let the blood drip down onto Spike's head "Are you working with the demons?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you do… I'll spare your life" he lowered the machete "and the rest of your clan can live."

"Yes! We're working with the demons" the dead mans blood running through his body was making him weak and he couldn't think straight.

"Are you helping the Yellow-eyed demon build his army?"

"Go to hell!"

"Bobby."

Bobby came into the room with a young female Vampire in his arms. He laid her on the floor and she stared up at the ceiling, and a dart stuck out from her neck.

"Give me an answer or she'll lose her head."

"We're helping the Yellow-eyed demon with experiments."

"What kind of experiments?"

"I don't know."

Dean turned to Bobby and he raised his machete.

"Wait! Wait! I tell you" he yelled "His trying to make himself immortal."

"Isn't he already immortal?"

"There's this gun" he replied, "Its got special bullets and they can kill any supernatural being."

"Where is it?"

"He doesn't know" Spike said sounding breathless "he can't find it so his making himself immortal."

"What about the Werewolves do you know anything about them?"

"Just that someone made a serum so they can transform whenever they want."

"Is this all you know?"

He smirked up at Dean "There are people with powers and he's using them to create the ultimate weapon."

"What do you mean?"

"He's making hybrids" he spat "crossing people with supernatural beings."

"One of our men was killed by a Werewolf last night then today he come back to life, do you know why?"

"No I don't!" he snapped, "That wasn't part of the plan!"

"So someone's screwed something up?"

"I've told you all that I know," he yelled.

Dean stood with his machete raised. "Are you sure that this is all you know?"

"Yes."

"Ok then" he turned to face Bobby "Kill them all."

"Wait!"

Dean turned to face him.

"The people with powers are immune to Werewolves and Vampires…"

"What do you mean?"

"They don't get infected…" he paused "But someone told the Yellow-eyed demon there is a way to infect them" he took another deep breath "These people are powerful. Just imagine what they'd be like as hybrids."

"It'll be the end of us all…"

**To Be Continued**

**Don't forget to review :) the next chapter will be up soon**


	5. Chapter 5 Infatuated

**Chapter 5:** **Infatuated**

Dean walked through the front doors with Bobby and the other men following. He stopped at the bottom of the staircase and ordered the men to go clean up and he and Bobby headed to John's room. As they walked towards his room they saw him enter the lab were Ash made the guns and study the demons and other supernatural beings.

They walked in and saw Ash behind a desk that had vials and all sorts of objects on it. John stood beside the desk watching Ash carefully: he had a frown on his face. Dean then turned his head to see Sam sitting on the desk; he cracked a smile at the sight. John looked up at them; he walked towards them as Ash continued to work.

"Did you get Spike?"

"Yeah" Dean replied "and thanks to Ash's darts we didn't even have to put up a fight."

"What did he tell you?"

"A lot" Bobby chimed in "The Yellow-eyed demon is crossing the people with powers with vampires and werewolves, the only problem is that they're immune to them."

"They're immune to vampires and werewolves?" Sam exclaimed, "How is the possible?"

"That's what we don't know," Dean said walking towards Sam then turning back to face his father "but Spike said that someone told the Yellow-eyed demon there is a way to infect them." Dean paused to clear his throat "The demons are making hybrids."

"Hybrids?" Ash looked up from what he was doing "Their going to kill us all."

"Don't worry we'll figure this out" John said firmly.

Dean looked around his father and saw what was in Ash's vial. "What is that?"

"What this?" he pointed at the vial that was filled with blackie purple liquid. "The blood from the werewolf. Why?"

"Don't werewolves have red blood?" Sam asked.

"They sure do" Dean said turning to face Sam "Someone is experimenting with them."

"I've never seen a human who has been killed by a werewolf come back to life" John scrubbed his hands over his face "and Greg had his throat ripped out, and once you've been killed by a werewolf you're meant to stay dead."

"Yeah well someone's screwed up," Dean said taking a seat next to Sam.

John heaved a sigh then walked towards a speaker box that was on the wall. He pushed the button then spoke "Jack hows the autopsy going?"

There was no reply.

"Jack!"

"Maybe he's gone somewhere," Ash said dryly.

"I thought I asked Sam to tell you to do the autopsy" Dean said to Ash.

"Not my job" Ash said stirring the blood in the vial.

"Jack, answer me!"

Still no reply.

"Dean, go down and see what he's doing" John ordered, "Bobby, tell me everything you know."

Dean nodded then departed from the room and Sam follow suit. They made a direct beeline to the autopsy room. They walked in and saw a mangled body lying on the floor.

"Oh crap" Dean walked further into the room and stared down at the bloody mess on the floor.

"What happened?" Sam asked from behind Dean.

"I…" before Dean could finish he heard gunfire and the sound of glass smashing. He ran from the room with Sam running behind him, they stopped in the lounge room. Something had jumped through the glass window and left bloody footprints behind; the werewolf was still alive. Dean turned to see a brown haired hunter with his gun raised.

"Did it come from the hall?" he demanded.

"Yes" he replied "I heard a scream then it came towards me, I tried to shoot it but I missed then it jumped out through the window."

Dean took a deep breath then continued, "Go tell my father Jack's dead and Greg is still alive."

The hunter nodded then headed off towards the entrance.

"Wait" Sam exclaimed "the werewolf that tried to kill us earlier is still alive."

"For some reason he keeps coming back" Dean ran his hands through his hair "a silver bullet is meant to kill a werewolf and that's what I used this morning but someone has made them invincible to the silver."

"Is there another way to kill them?"

"I'd say beheading them would work" Dean walked towards the broken window then turned back to face Sam "I guess I better teach you how to use a machete huh."

"If your father wants me to be a hunter by next weekend then I better learn fast."

Dean nodded then glanced out the window again, the werewolf had disappeared completely and worst of all it had come back to life for the third time.

-----------

A young girl with short blonde hair walked through the doors of a large shed. The place was falling apart and rats scurried along the dirty ground, but the girl was not bothered by the state of the place. She opened a large metal door and walked down the stone steps that led deep into the earth. Torches on the walls were the only source of light.

She stepped off the bottom step and walked over to a bench. She picked up a needle and turned to face a young girl who was semi conscious on the hard metal bed. Her short reddish brown hair was plastered to her face and her skin was stained with blood.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"Meg" she said putting the needle into her neck, which caused the girl to wince.

"What do you want from me?"

"Well Ava we want to make you strong" she turned around to face the bench again and picked up another needle.

"Why?"

"Your are to be the ultimate weapon" she replied "If this works," she muttered the last bit.

"Did you choose me because I have visions?"

"I'm sure you have a lot more powers than that" she stuck the second needle into her neck.

"Is there more like me?"

Meg stared blankly at her "Yes."

She closed her eyes then reopened them and her body started to shake violently, her eyes rolled back into her head and she started gasping for air. Meg cursed then grabbed a needle and stabbed it into her neck. Her body stopped shaking and she fell limp against the hard bed. Her restraints had cut into her wrists and ankles and blood was dripping from the wounds.

"Damn it!" Meg cursed again.

"Having trouble?" came a sharp voice.

She turned around and came face to face with a man with short grey hair and yellow eyes that stood out in the darkness.

"This isn't working!" she spat "we've lost another one!"

"Then fix it," he snapped.

-----------

Dean led Sam back into the training room and handed him a machete. He studied it carefully then swung it around a few times to get to know the feel of it. Dean walked towards the bench and picked up the control and hit a button, a low humming noise came from the ground below then the floor came apart and two artificial people came up. They looked so real that if you were staring at them from a distance you'd swear they were.

"See the way you kill a vampire" Dean swung his machete and cut the head of the dummy "Is to behead them."

"Seems easy enough." Sam raised the machete and swung it and the dummy's head fell to the floor.

"But that one wasn't moving," Dean said with a grin. "And it's not a werewolf."

"But werewolves are meant to be killed by silver bullets but thanks to the Yellow-eyed demon we have to behead em" Sam said "Is that correct."

"You know that's correct" Dean sat himself on the bench behind Sam.

"So what now?"

Dean picked up the control and hit another button and the dummies disappeared into the ground and one more came up but it moved side to side. "See if you can hit a moving target."

Sam watched the dummy move side to side then he went to strike but the dummy quickly ducked.

"Built in senses," Dean said with a smirk "They react to movement and it knew you were about to strike. Not to mention they can duck, weave, and grab the machete."

On queue the dummy stuck out its arm and snatched the machete from Sam.

"They're pretty cool huh."

Sam grabbed the machete and took it back from the dummy "Yeah" he swung the sword and beheaded the dummy. "But then so am I." He turned and grinned at Dean, who smiled back at him.

"Yeah well done" Dean jumped off the bench and picked up the head and placed it back on the dummy "But these represent vampires not werewolves manly due to the fact that werewolves became invincible over night."

"The Yellow-eyed demon… he wants to win this war" Sam's grin turned into a small smile "no matter what it takes."

"He's willing to sacrifice everything" Dean sighed "and I have a bad feeling he's about to make a creature that will be the end of us."

"He's using people with powers isn't he" Sam asked "like me."

"Sam, have you ever done anything that seemed unnatural."

Sam shook his head and gave Dean a sad smile "No… not that I can remember."

-----------

A young man known as Tim lay chained to a metal table: he had been there for four days straight. A dark figure entered the room but he couldn't see its face. He felt a hand on the side of his face and anther one run through his thick black hair.

"Had any more visions?" a cool female voice asked.

"O… one."

"Tell me?"

"I… I saw two men… one w… was called Sam" he closed his eyes then reopened them "they were talking about… about the people like us. The other one… I think his name was Dean. He asked… Sam if… if he had ever done anything unnatural."

"What'd he say?"

"No… no he hadn't" he closed his eyes again "t… they were also talking a… about the Yellow-eyed demon."

"What did they say about him?"

"S… something about a war a… and everything else is kind of hazy."

Meg turned around and grabbed a needle and walked back to the man on the bed. She stuck the needle into his forearm and a few minutes later he closed his eyes and cried out in pain. After another few minutes he reopened his eyes and found Meg staring down at him.

"What did you see this time?"

"I… I saw a man" he paused "he had shaggy brown hair a… and he was holding a gun."

"The man you saw was James Michaels, he's Sam's father" Meg explained "now what else did you see?"

"H… he was giving a… a gun to… someone" he shut his eyes and tried to think of what else he had seen "D… Dave was his name. He… said to… keep it safe."

Meg turned on her heals and disappeared from the room leaving the man alone in the dark.

-----------

"Well I think I might call it a night," Sam said while walking from the kitchen.

"Its only nine."

"Yeah but all of this training has made me tired."

"Alight but when you become a hunter you're going to have to get used to all-nighters.'

"Dean I've spent the last two years at college, I'm used to pulling all-nighters."

"Well man that's good to know" Dean said with a grin "See you in the morning then."

"Yeah see ya" Sam turned and walked out of the room but Dean's eyes followed him until he disappeared from his line of sight.

He then realised that he had just checked Sam out as he left the room. He had watched Sam walk from the room and he hadn't blinked an eye until he was out of his sight. Did he have feelings for Sam, more than just normal feelings? Well he had just stared at Sam like he was the best thing he'd ever seen. Was he infatuated with Sam?

"Dean."

He turned his head to see Jo standing beside him. "Jo!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing" she walked forward a few feet "What _are_ you doing?"

"I was just about to go see my father."

"Uh ha" she said dryly "So that involved checking out Sam's ass?"

"What!" he was busted "I wasn't… I… Jo."

"I saw you Dean," she said coldly.

"I wasn't!"

"You're infatuated with him aren't you?" she walked close to him and locked eyes with him, their lips only inches apart. "Kiss me."

Dean stared back at her and his lips hovered overs until he stepped back.

"You don't love me" she seemed slightly shocked yet Dean knew she had expected it.

Dean shoved his hands into his pockets and kept his eyes locked with Jo's "No… I'm sorry but I don't."

She took a deep shaky breath but kept her eyes locked with Dean's "is it Sam? Is it because you're infatuated with him?"

"I don't know" he shrugged his shoulders; right now he wasn't sure how he felt.

"Why don't you know?!"

Dean looked away and walked a few feet; he wasn't the kind of guy to talk about his feelings. But he owed it to her.

"Dean I have a right to know why you don't love me anymore?"

He turned around to face her "It might have something to do with Sam."

"But you've only known him two days!" she did her best to keep her voice low "and you've known me since you were seven."

"That's just it!" he shouted, "I've known you since I was a kid. I never even stopped to think about what I really liked, you were there so I fell in love with you! But now I've meet Sam… I'm having feelings for him."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long?"

"I don't know" he snapped "they've just started." But that was a lie, the moment he laid eyes upon Sam he felt something, but he had kept it in and told himself that it was nothing. "Now if you excuse me I have to go see my father."

"Yeah go" she spat "Go tell him that he's only sons gay!"

Dean glared at her with anger in his green eyes.

"Well go."

"Jo…" he didn't really know what to say; after all he was having feelings for someone else, a 'guy' for that fact. He shook his head and disappeared from the room. He wasn't in the mood to argue.

He walked through the entrance then up the marble staircase and on his way through the lounge room he saw Bobby and his father walking into the lab. He quickened his pace and entered the room, Ash was still doing something with the werewolf blood and Bobby and his father were deep in conversation.

"Hey Dean" Ash said after he noticed him.

"Hey" he walked over to him and stared down at the blood. "What exactly are you doing with it?"

"Well to make it easy to understand, I'm going to use it to make a bullet that will release the blood and a poison that will kill the werewolf like a silver bullet would."

"Well that will be easer then trying to cut their heads off."

"I should have it completed by tomorrow afternoon."

Before Dean could reply his father called him over to him. He excused himself and made his way to his father and family friend.

"Dean. Bobby told me that Spike mentioned something about a gun with special bullets, did he say where it was?"

"No… he said the Yellow-eyed demon doesn't know" Dean replied, "What kind of gun is it anyway?"

"It's known as the cult" John explained "many years ago a hunter known as Frank Michaels made this gun with eight special bullets that could kill anything supernatural but over time the gun disappeared."

"Michaels" Dean mused.

"What are you thinking?" John asked.

"That maybe the gun is closer than we think…"

**TBC**

**if i get four reviews i'll update on Saturday XD anyway hope you enjoyed**


	6. Chapter 6 Dirty Little Secrets

**Chapter 6: Dirty Little Secrets**

"Did it work?" the Yellow-eyed demon asked Meg as she entered the dark room.

"The blood in the serum made him have a vision of James's brother Dave" she replied "In the vision James was giving Dave the colt which means he has it."

The Yellow-eyed demon took a seat on a chair behind a desk and stared up at his daughter "Take your brother and go and get the colt."

"But we don't know where he lives."

"Well than lets ask James" the Yellow-eyed demon stood and walked further into the room with Meg following. He walked down a few steps then he stopped in front of a man with messy brown hair and hazel eyes. The man was chained to the ceiling and was dangling in mid air like a rag doll.

"Where does your brother live?"

"California."

"Where in California?"

"Stanford!" he said through gritted teeth "He lives at Stanford its where my son is."

"Sam Michaels is it not?"

"Yes, Sam is my son" he seemed to add hatred to the word son.

"Do you know where your son is now?"

"Probably studying at the library as usual."

"Your son is in San Francisco staying at a hunters house."

"A hunters house! What are you talking about! What do you want from me?!"

"We want your son?"

"Why are you after him?"

"We're after his powers."

"He doesn't have powers!" he spat.

"Oh but he does" the Yellow-eyed demon grinned; his eyes glowed brightly in the dark.

"Oh great so he's a freak like you!"

"A freak!" he laughed "Your son is about to play a big part in my war."

"And what makes you think I care?"

"Well he's your son."

"My son!" he exclaimed "the one with powers! No as far I'm concerned I have no son."

"Father" Meg cut in "do you want Derek and I to go to Stanford and get the gun."

"What gun" James shouted.

"The one your father gave to you" the Yellow-eyed demon explained "The one that has been handed down from generation to generation."

"Do you mean the colt?"

"Yes I mean the colt."

-----------

A man with shaggy brown hair sat down on an old armchair. He turned the TV on then he put his feet up onto the footstool. He reached over to the small table that was beside the chair and picked up the phone and dialled in a number. But all he got was voicemail. He heaved a sigh then he put the phone back onto the table.

"Why aren't you answering Sam?"

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the chair. Suddenly a loud noise came from the back door. He got to his feet and walked towards the back door. He looked out into the backyard but there was nothing there. He turned around and came face to face with a young man with short black hair and blue eyes. To his left was a girl with short blonde hair. Then their eyes turned black as night.

"Who are you?"

"Meg" the girl replied "And I need something of yours"

Sam's eyes opened and he took in a deep breath; sweat dripped down his forehead and his hair was plastered to his face. He looked around the room as though he was searching for something or someone. His head was pounding and he couldn't think straight but his dream kept flowing through his mind. His uncle was in danger he knew it. Maybe this wasn't a dream maybe it was a vision.

"I have powers" Sam jumped out of his bed and ran to the door, he pulled it open and ran down the hall. He saw Dean, John, Ash and Bobby in the lab and he darted into the room "Dean!"

"Sam" Dean spun around to face him "Sam are you alight?" he noticed the sweat dripping down his face and he could see fear and confusion in his hazel eyes.

"I… I think I just had a vision."

"A vision?" John exclaimed, "What did you see?"

"M…my uncle" he replied, "He was just watching TV then he heard a noise and he went to see what it was then when he turned around there was a man and girl behind him" he paused to take a breath. "They had black eyes."

"Demons" Dean turned to face his father.

"And you think that it was a vision?"

"It felt so real," Sam spat "and when I woke up I had a headache and it felt like my head was about to explode."

"Well just because-"

"-Dean" John cut in "Go get Sam's uncle."

-----------

Dave sat down on an old armchair. He turned the TV on then he put his feet up onto the footstool. He reached over to the small table that was beside the chair and picked up the phone and dialled in a number. But all he got was voicemail. He heaved a sigh then he put the phone back onto the table.

"Why aren't you answering Sam?"

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the chair. Suddenly a loud noise came from the back door. He got to his feet and walked towards the back door. He looked out into the backyard but there was nothing there. He turned around and came face to face with a young man with short black hair and blue eyes. To his left was a girl with short blonde hair. Then their eyes turned black as night.

"Who are you?"

"Meg" the girl replied "And I need something of yours."

"Why?" he walked back a few feet "What do you want?"

"The colt" her voice was cold and sent chills down his spine.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh but I'm sure you do" her arm shot out and she grabbed his throat. "Where is it?"

"I swear I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's a gun Dave!" she yelled, "Now where is it?" her grip tightened around his neck.

"I… its over there."

Meg turned to face the opposite wall. A shelf stood against it and on the top was a few photos and a black case, which was what they were after. She loosened her grip and motioned for her brother to go and get it. He picked up the case and walked back to Meg and opened it, inside was the colt and four bullets.

"Who gave you this?" Meg asked while lifting it out of the case.

"My father left it for me and my brother" he replied "its been in our family for years."

"Do you know where your nephew is?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Don't get cocky" she threw him up against the wall "Now tell me all about Sam."

"He's 22 years old has brown hair and goes to college what else can I tell you?"

"Well clearly you don't know him very well at all."

"What do you know about him?"

"That he is to be a weapon in my fathers war."

"What do you mean?" panic crept into his voice.

"Your nephew means a great deal to my father" she said darkly "he and the others will make us unstoppable."

"US!" he shouted, "who's us?"

"Demons" her eyes flashed black again.

-----------

The Impala sped through Stanford California; the rain pounded down around them but there was no stopping. John had explained how the people who have visions get headaches and that Sam was right; his uncle was in danger. They left straight away despite the fact Dean would rather Sam stayed but after all his family was in danger.

They pulled up out front of a block of units and climbed out of the car: each carrying a gun. Sam led Dean to room number 21 and he knocked on the door and shouted out his uncle's name. When there was no reply Dean pushed Sam aside then kicked the door down. He walked into the room with his gun raised and Sam followed close behind.

"Uncle Dave" Sam called out "Uncle Dave are you here?"

But there was no reply.

"Uncle Dave!" Sam stopped and turned to face Dean, fear in his eyes "What if they've got him?"

"Sam I'm sure he's" Dean stopped when he saw the sate of the room. Furniture was overturned and glass was smashed everywhere.

"W… what happened?" Sam started to panic "What'd they do to him?"

"Sam calm down. We're going to find him" Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and Sam felt a strange yet comforting feeling run through his body.

"O… ok" Sam took a deep breath "So why did they come after him?"

"Sam did your uncle or dad ever own a gun?"

"Yeah but I don't think it was real."

"How long has it been in your family?"

"Years."

Dean nodded then locked eyes with Sam "It was a colt wasn't it?"

"Yeah" Sam said shrugging his shoulders "What's this got to do with my uncle?"

"The demons were after the gun" Dean sighed "I guess he couldn't make himself immortal."

"What are you talking about?!"

"The colt has special bullets and they can kill any supernatural being even the Yellow-eyed demon" Dean explained "a man named Frank Michaels made the colt many years ago but over time the gun become lost or in other words left the hands of the hunters."

"Wait, you think this guy was related to me in someway?"

"Yes" Dean said with a nod "now I don't know-"

"And you don't know what Dean?"

"Can you smell smoke?"

Sam sniffed the air then looked back at Dean "Its coming from this way."

They followed their noses and they found themselves staring up at Sam's uncle, who was pinned to the ceiling with fire consuming his body and the room around him.

"We gotta get out of here Sam."

"No!" Sam shouted "Uncle Dave."

He tried to rush towards him but Dean grabbed him and pulled him back.

It was too late.

-----------

Meg and her brother Derek returned to their headquarters with the colt. They walked into the father's room and stopped in front of the desk, he stared up at them with his bright yellow eyes.

"Well?"

"We got it" Meg placed the case on the table.

The Yellow-eyed demon opened the case and pulled the old gun out. He traced his fingers over the weapon then he placed it onto the table, he picked up one of the bullets and rolled it around in his fingers.

"Father" Derek spoke up "why did you tell the vampires you wanted to be made immortal if you already knew where the colt was."

"It was all a trick" he smirked "see I told Spike's clan that I wanted him to make me immortal but like you said I knew where the gun was, it was all for show" he leant back in the chair. "I knew John would send someone to question them which is why I told them a lie. I made the hunters think I didn't know where the gun was, made them think I was about to make myself immortal. Which I already am but I can still be killed by the bullets of the colt after all not even the vampires are immune to it, no supernatural being is."

"So we lost a whole clan because you chose to tell a lie?" Derek demanded. "You sacrificed lives so you could get the gun without the hunters knowing."

His only reply was a nod.

"They killed Lisa" he spat.

"Derek, she's a vampire" the Yellow-eyed demon sat up straight "This war is about the rising of demons the other supernatural beings are just there to help."

"I see" he turned and stormed from the room and Meg rounded on her father.

"What about the ones with powers what are they for?"

"I only need one" he mused.

"What do you mean 'you only need one?" she demanded "We've been capturing these people for weeks and using them for experiments."

"And yet they keep dying" he said dryly "Our little 'lab rat' with the visions has seen the future and he has told me that there is only one that can survive the experiments."

"And whom may that be?"

-----------

Sam sat at the kitchen table staring down at his half eaten breakfast. The death of his uncle had made Sam want revenge even more and now he was determined to become the best hunter there was. The Yellow-eyed demon would pay for taking away the lives of his mother and uncle. He would make him pay.

Also with the grief and anger he felt happiness but only while Dean was around. But he was also having other feelings towards him, feelings that he knew he shouldn't be having. He was attracted to Dean. Then on queue Dean walked into the room and took a seat opposite Sam, he gave him Sam a smile and Sam returned it.

"I'm sorry about your uncle," he said softly.

"Its not your fault" Sam said with a fake smile.

"Sam I promise we'll get the Yellow-eyed demon" he placed his hand on Sam's, which was resting on the table.

"Yeah I know" Sam didn't even mind that Dean had his hand on his.

Dean smiled at Sam and squeezed his hand gently then Jo walked into the room and he quickly pulled his hand away but he knew she had seen him. She didn't speak to either of them, instead she just walked to the fridge and poured herself a glass of juice then she departed from the room.

"I take it you and Jo aren't on speaking terms."

"Yeah we had a fight last night" he said with a small grin, he remembered when she shouted at him and told him to go and tell John that his only son was gay.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh nothing" Dean stood from the table "you finished eatin?"

"Yeah" Sam stood then took his plate to the sink.

Dean watched Sam like a hawk watched their prey but when he turned around he gave him a cheesy grin. "Ready to start training?"

-----------

Meg once again returned to the room where Tim was being held captive. A few weeks before they captured him they worked out that if you inject human blood into them they'd have a vision of the person or his blood relatives. Her father told her that one of the descendents of Frank Michaels would be the one they would use to make the ultimate weapon. She only hoped it wasn't Dave, because her brother had killed him and that would put a dint in their plan.

She walked over to Tim and injected the serum and the blood into him. He closed his eyes and cried out in pain, then the cries died down and he gasped for air. Sweat dripped down his forehead and blood ran from his nose.

"What did you see?"

"I s… saw Sam… again" he said breathless "H… he was with… the other man… Dean. They were training a… and the rest is hazy."

"So that's all you saw?"

He nodded slowly.

"Damn it!" she swore.

"Arrggh" he cried out in pain again as another vision shot through his head. More sweat beaded on his forehead and blood continued to run from his nose.

"What?" Meg demanded, "What did you see?"

"I… I saw" he could barely get the words out between breaths "a monster…"

-----------

Sam fired off a round but he missed the centre of the target for the fifth time. He sighed with frustration then he turned to face Dean, who was sitting on the bench. Dean smile at Sam and calmness washed over him.

"Keep trying Sam" he encouraged.

Sam turned back and around and fired off another round but it met the same end. It missed the centre and Sam turned around to face Dean with a look of defeat on his face. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can" he jumped off the bench and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder "Try again."

Sam heaved a sigh then turned back to face the target. He stuck the gun at arms length and Dean moved to stand on his right side. He placed one hand over the gun and the other around his waist. He offered words of encouragement then Sam turned to face him. Their eyes locked, Sam's lips hovered an inch away from Dean's then he brought his lips down onto his in a short sweet kiss.

Sam pulled away then turned on his heals and walked two feet: the gun slipped from his fingers and crashed onto the floor. Dean reached for Sam's hand and slowly turned him around to face him. He placed his hands on each side of Sam's face, their eyes locked and they stared deeply into each other eyes until they became lost in the moment.

"Sam…"

Sam moved his lips back onto Dean's and they kissed softly. The kiss deepened as Dean nibbled on the bottom of Sam's lip. Dean broke the kiss and led a trail of soft kisses down Sam's neck, as Sam wracked his fingers through Dean's short hair. Dean returned to Sam's mouth and kissed him passionately.

They kissed and broke apart then kissed again.

By the end they were lost with no idea what was happening around them.

**TBC**

**Please review :) and chapter 7 will be a long soon**


	7. Chapter 7 An Ending and a Beginning

**Chapter 7: An Ending and a Beginning**

"What do you mean you saw a monster?" Meg asked Tim.

"It… it was half human and half something else" he replied.

"Half what?" she demanded.

"It was a monster… that's what it was."

"What else did you see?"

"I… saw people shooting at it and…" he's body started to shake violently and its eyes rolled back into its head. Meg spun around and grabbed a needle and stuck it into his neck. But his body continued to shake then it fell limp against the table and there was no rise and fall of his chest.

"Damn IT!"

"What happened?"

Meg turned to face her father "He died! That's what happened!"

"Then get another."

"There is no more" she shouted, "Tim and Ava were the only ones with visions."

"No there is one more" he said coolly "I know."

"Who?"

"Sam Michaels" he said "the son of James and nephew of Dave."

"Yeah but the hunters have him" she pointed out "There is no way in hell we'll be able to get him."

He walked closer to her, his yellow eyes as bright as the sun. "There's always a way."

-----------

Dean pushed Sam up against the wall and he led a trail of kisses down his neck. Sam once again wrecked his fingers through Dean's hair as Dean started to unbutton his shirt. Dean returned to his mouth and kissed him deeply. He went to remove Sam's jacket but Sam pulled back.

"Dean… wait."

Dean stopped and looked Sam in the eyes "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah…" he replied "I'm not I'm ready for this though… I'm sorry."

Dean smiled and stepped back "Yeah we shouldn't rush things."

Sam smiled with relief then pulled himself off the wall. "So…"

"Maybe we should get back to training" Dean said before Sam could finish.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

They locked eyes and Dean took a step closer to Sam, his lips hovering near his. Sam grinned then returned his lips to Dean's in another deep kiss. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Jo. She stopped and stared with a shocked look on her face. Sam and Dean broke the kiss and stared at Jo, no one said anything. They continued to stare at each other in shock until Ash burst into the room.

"Dean your father wants you," he said before he saw the looks on their faces. "Guys is everything ok?"

"I don't know" Jo spat "is everything 'ok' Dean?" she added sarcasm to the word ok.

"Yeah everything's just fine" he replied while glancing at Sam. "What is it my father wants Ash?"

"Meeting, there's a meeting."

"Ok" Dean nodded then walked a few feet but realised Sam wasn't following and he wanted him to come. "Sam you can come."

Sam walked forward and followed Dean out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Ash asked Jo.

"Don't ask!" she then stormed off after them.

Dean led Sam up the hall and he opened a door to reveal a large room. A long table stood in the centre of the room and chairs sat on each side. John stood at the head of the table and the other hunters sat on either side. Sam and Dean found a seat and Jo entered the room a few seconds later, she sat herself next to Dean.

John was talking about what was happening in the supernatural world but Dean couldn't stop thinking about Sam. He could still taste him on his lips and at the thought he licked his lips. However Jo noticed and she kicked him with the side of her foot, he bit back a grunt but he shot daggers at her. She ignored him and played innocent.

"Now I've been told," John, said to everyone in the room "that the Yellow-eyed demon is trying to make himself immortal. He is trying to make hybrids using the people with powers."

Sam looked at Dean, who bit his bottom lip.

"The Yellow-eyed demon is trying to make an ultimate weapon" John went on.

Sam cut out as he stared at Dean; he was so lost in his eyes. Dean smiled at Sam and continued to stare back at him, on the other side Jo kept her gaze firmly on John. Finally the meeting wrapped up and every hunter had been told that a war was coming and an ultimate weapon was being made as they spoke.

The demons were determent to win this war and with the help of werewolves and vampires the odds were on their side. Dean however, would refuse to let demons take over the world; he would stop at nothing to kill them all. And he knew how, he just needed the colt but that was something he didn't have.

But he had a feeling that Sam might know where it was. Sure it was a long shot but something told him that Frank Michaels was related to Sam and that the gun was in his reach. After they found Sam's uncle dead he didn't ask him any more questions, they just headed back to Sam's place and got some gear for him then they returned to Headquarters. But he would ask Sam now, finding the colt would give the hunters the upper hand.

"Sam?"

Sam turned to face Dean. "Yeah?"

"I need to know if you know where the colt is?"

"My dad had this gun" Sam replied, "It sat on top of his wardrobe but I haven't been home in two years. I have no idea if he still has it. He was always talking about selling it."

"Where does your dad live?"

"Oakland."

"Great then we'll go and get the gun."

"Dean… maybe you should go and I'll stay here."

"I want you to come" Dean said softly.

Sam sighed then lowered his gaze to the floor. "When I left I swore I would never step a foot back in that house. There are just too many painful memories."

"Sam…" he placed a hand on the side of his arm "I know your dad abused you and I can't imagine living like that… but I want you to come with me."

Sam didn't respond.

"We don't have to stay long," he added, "Just get the gun then come back here."

"Ok" Sam looked up "I'll go with you."

Before Dean could reply he felt someone tap on his shoulder and he turned to face Jo, just what he needed.

"I want to talk to you."

"I'm kinda busy."

"Now!"

"Be back in a sec" he led her down the hall and they walked into a small office. A desk sat in the centre of the room and chair sat behind it; a computer stood on the desk but the room was pretty much empty.

Dean leant against the desk and placed his hands in his pockets "well what do you want to talk about?"

"First I think you have some explaining to do."

"Explain what?"

"Oh I don't know" she said sarcastically "How about you tell me why you had your tongue down Sam's throat."

"There's nothing to explain," he said dryly.

"Dean I'm your fiancée and I caught you kissing another person" she shouted "a guy for that fact!"

"Look I'm not gay."

"Dean you kissed a guy that classifies as gay to me!"

Dean only shrugged his shoulders and Jo lost it.

"You asked me to marry you Dean and I said yes" all of the anger from the last few months was pouring out "because I love you! But you continued to hunt and put the job before us and now your screwing a guy!"

"Kissing, we were kissing."

"You still cheated on me."

"Jo I told you the other night that I didn't love you any more and I basically ended the engagement then."

"So the engagement is over."

"Yes" he said firmly "its over."

She sniffled then took a deep breath; she took the ring of her finger and handed it to Dean. "Did you ever love me?"

Dean looked away then looked back "I have to go" he walked past her but she grabbed his arm, he half turned to face her.

"You're going to regret this."

Dean pulled free of her grip and disappeared into the house, her words didn't even frighten him.

-----------

Sam watched Dean disappear from his sight then he turned to see Ash walking towards him, he came to a halt next to him.

"Where'd Dean go?"

"Jo wanted him for something" Sam replied then noticed the brown case in Ash's hand. "May I ask what's in there?"

"Oh" he lifted the case up "Just special bullets for Dean, they've replaced the silver bullets, considering the Yellow-eyed demon has made the werewolves immune to them."

"Well I can give them to him if you want."

"Yeah sure man" he handed Sam the case "Well I've gotta go there's things to do."

He disappeared down the hall and a minute later Dean emerged from the room at the end of the hall. He stopped beside Sam and gave him a smile.

"So should we get goin?"

Dean nodded then led Sam out of the hall and through the lounge room and to the entrance. There was a door at the back of the room, which they walked through. They entered a garage full of cars, the Impala one of them. Dean unlocked the car and they climbed in, he started the engine and reversed out of the garage. He drove around to the front of the house then sped off through the gates.

-----------

Jo walked from the office then made her way to John's office, her blood was boiling and her hate for Sam was overpowering. So overpowering that she was ready to do whatever it took to get him out of the picture. Dean had loved her before he came and he would love her again, they would be married and Sam was not going to get in her way.

She rapped her knuckles on the door then a few seconds later it opened. John allowed her to enter and she stepped in and took a seat on the lounge. John walked over to her and sat down across from her.

"What can I help you with?"

"This is regarding Dean," she said getting straight to the point "and Sam."

"What about them?"

"I… I think Sam's working for the demons" she spat out the first thing that came to her mind.

"And what makes you think that?"

"W… well he seems very well adjusted to the fact that demons are real" she stuttered.

"Jo I can assure you Sam is not working with the demons."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"I think the stress of everything is getting to you and not to mention Dean and you have been fighting quite a bit lately.

Jo heaved a sigh then locked eyes with John "Dean's called off the engagement… he" she gave a fake sniffle "he said he doesn't love me anymore."

"Jo, Dean's under a lot of stress as well" he said softly "I'm sure he doesn't mean it, he loves you and you know it."

"Yeah" she gave him a bright smile "Well I should go." She stood and quickly disappeared from the room. She walked into her and Dean's room and sat herself on the bed. Dean loved her and nothing would change that, Sam was just a fling. A rather strange fling but as John said he was under a lot of stress and stress made people to strange things and then so did jealousy.

-----------

Sam and Dean had arrived at Oakland and were now parked out the front of a dingy house. The lawn hadn't been mowed in months in the footpath that led to the house was cracked with weeds growing through it. The house itself had seen better days; the paint was peeling off the walls and roof. The house was only small but if it were to be done up it would make a nice home.

Dean climbed out of the Impala and walked towards the rusted metal gate. He turned to see Sam standing with his hands in his pockets and his head bowed. Dean walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to come in if you don't want" he said softly "I can handle this on my own."

"No… I… I need to" he said lifting his head "I can't run from my fears forever."

"Couldn't agree more" Dean said clapping him on the shoulder.

Sam smiled then walked past Dean and made his way up to the dingy house. He walked up two steps then pushed open the door that led to the small veranda. He walked a few feet then raised his hand to knock on the door. So many thoughts were running through his head, nearly every memory of this place was painful. The only times when Sam felt safe here was when his uncle came over, his father never drank or beat Sam while his uncle was over. But he felt the same feeling of security now, was it because he had faced demons or was it because Dean stood behind him.

He felt Dean place his hand on his shoulder, he turned to face him and saw that he had a reassuring smile on his face. Sam smiled back then knocked on the door. They waited for an answer but none came, so Sam knocked on the door again but still there was no answer.

"He's probably passed out somewhere," Sam said walking back down the steps. "We'll go around the back." Sam walked through the un-mowed grass with Dean following. The backyard was littered with beer cans and whisky bottles, a few shirts hung on the line and a few sat in the clothes basket. Sam walked towards a screen and pushed it open. They walked into a small area and Sam walked up two steps and pulled open another screen door. They entered a small kitchen.

"You can take a look around" Sam said turning to face Dean "I'll see if I can find my father."

Sam walked into a lounge room then disappeared behind a hallway. Dean looked around at the messy house; the kitchen benches looked like they hadn't been cleaned in months and there was some takeaway food still on the table. Dean walked from the kitchen and entered the lounge room. The couches were covered with crumbs; cigarette butts and beer bottles covered the stained carpet. He walked into the hall and saw Sam walking towards him.

"Where is he?"

"Not here" Sam said with a shrug "He's probably at the pub."

"What about the gun?"

"Gone" Sam said looking around "He must have sold…" Sam grabbed his head in pain then fell to the floor.

"Sam" Dean dropped to his knees and knelt in front of Sam: he placed both hands on his shoulders.

Sam closed his eyes as a vision shot into his head…

Dave stood facing his younger brother; his shaggy brown hair hung loosely over his face. James held an old gun in his hand and he placed it into his brother's hand.

"_Keep it safe."_

"_Why?" Dave asked "James its just a fake."_

"_It's a real gun," he said hoarsely "Keep it at your place and make sure no one every takes it."_

"_James its 'a' fake gun!" Dave spat._

"_Just take it" he let go of the gun and disappeared into the rainy night."_

"Sam!" Dean shook Sam but he kept his eyes shut. "Sam can you hear me?"

_James walked over to the clothesline and placed the basket on the ground. He started to hang the washing but he stopped and turned to face a blonde haired girl and a young man with short black hair._

"Can I help you?" he asked bitterly.

"_Are you Sam Michaels father?"_

"_And if I am?" _

"_Then we'll need you to come with us," the black haired man said.  
_

"_Come with you?" he spat "Who the hell are you?"_

"_Answer our question and we'll answer yours," the blonde said coldly._

"_Yes I'm Sam's father" he added bitterness to Sam's name._

"_Well mister Michaels I'm Meg" the blonde stuck out her hand "and this is my brother Derek."_

_He looked at her hand but didn't shake it "What do you want?"_

"_You!"_

"Arrgghh" Sam cried out in pain as the vision faded. He opened his eyes and found Dean staring at him with concern shining in his eyes.

"Sam, are you alright?"

"I… I had another vision?"

"What did you see?"

"My Dad gave the gun to my uncle" he said standing with Dean's help.

"So the guns at" he trailed off.

"The demons have it don't they" Sam asked

"If it wasn't in the house then yes" Dean replied "But maybe they didn't find it."

"Dean the house was on fire!"

"Well hopefully it didn't burn to the ground.

Sam shut his eyes then reopened them "They've also got my father."

"What did the demons look like?" Dean asked.

"They looked like humans" he said softly "I've seen them before" he took a moment to think where'd he seen them but then it hit him. "They were there the night my uncle was murdered. I saw them in that vision."

"Sam did you hear any names?"

"Um… Derek and… and Meg."

"That's just great" Dean muttered

"Dean…?"

"We gotta go" Dean rushed out of the house and Sam followed suit. They ran through the overgrown grass then made their way along the path until they reached the Impala. Dean unlocked the car and climbed in with Sam right behind him. He started the engine then took off leaving nothing but a dust cloud behind.

**TBC**

**Dont forget to review :)**


	8. Chapter 8 The Safe House

**Chapter 8:** **The Safe House**

Sam and Dean had returned to San Francisco and were only a few blocks away from Headquarters. Dean had explained to Sam that the girl from his vision was Meg the Yellow-eyed demons daughter and he also told Sam that he had killed her a year ago. But she had returned, he didn't know how but he was going to send her back to hell. After that he told Sam about Meg's brother Derek, who was one powerful demon and someone you definitely didn't want to mess with.

They had sat in silence for the whole trip back, but so many thoughts were running through their heads. A demon war was one of them and then a more pressing issue was zooming around their minds. They had kissed each other and they were acting like nothing had happened, but soon they would have to talk about it.

The black Impala pulled into the street and drove towards the mansion. When they got closer they realised that the gates were already open, which was not normal. Dean drove the car up to the front then shut off the engine. He and Sam got out then walked up the marble stairs, the front door was open allowing them to enter. They crossed the threshold and once inside they saw that the mansion was a mess.

Furniture was overturned, windows were broken and dead hunters lay on the ground. Dean looked around at the mess, his heart started to race. Sam kept close behind, looking over his shoulder to make sure there were no demons or any other supernatural beings. He followed Dean up the staircase and through the lounge room.

"Dad!" Dean shouted "Dad!"

The lab door opened and John walked out with his gun raised, he pointed it at Dean but lowered it when he saw Sam. "Sorry" he apologised "thought you might have been a Shapeshifter."

"Dad what the hell happened?"

"We got attacked that's what happened" he said angrily "They were looking for Sam!"

"So the demons came 'here' and attacked us?"

"Yeah" John walked towards his son and Sam "They must want Sam really bad because they didn't care who they killed to get him."

"So this is my fault?" Sam asked.

"No" Dean said turning to face him "what makes you think that?"

"Well they were after me," he said softly.

"Sam" John cut in "Its our job to protect you, which is why I'm sending you to a safe house."

Dean looked at Sam then back to his father "Who's he going with?"

"Caleb's better so-"

"-No I'll go!" Dean cut across.

"Dean you don't have to" his father said.

"No I want to" he said firmly "I think I'm the right person for the job."

"I'll pick you a safe house then I'll get the keys" he then departed from the room.

"Dean… you don't have to go with me if you don't' want."

"Sam I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Sam smiled at him and Dean looked around the room then lent in and pressed his lips onto Sam's. The kiss was soft and slow, each taking their time to taste the other. Dean pulled away then stepped back, a grin on his face. Sam went to move forward but Jo appeared in the doorway of the lab. Sam's grin was wiped from his face and Dean spun around to face Jo.

"Is there a problem?" he asked bitterly.

"Dean" she walked closer and smiled sweetly up at him.

"Dean" John had re-entered the room and Jo backed off. "I've got you a safe house just a few miles out of town" he handed him a key then continued "Do you have enough ammo?"

"Yes" he said then he remembered Sam telling him about Meg "Before we go I need to tell you something… in private."

"Sure but it has to be quick, we have to get Sam somewhere safe before the demons get him."

"Don't worry it won't take long."

They walked down the hall and entered John's room. The second the door had shut Dean told his father about the vision Sam had and that Meg was back and that her and Derek had captured Sam's father.

"I'll send some men out to locate Sam's father" John said after he heard everything.

"How'd Meg come back?" Dean asked.

"Dean, Sam hasn't seen his father in two years and you killed Meg last year. Perhaps they captured him before you killed her."

"I didn't think of that," he confessed.

"Now before you go I want to ask you why you called off the engagement."

Dean locked eyes with his father "Do you want the truth?"

"Yes."

"I don't love her any more."

"Dean-"

"I don't want to hear it dad!" he exclaimed.

"Ok… I'm sorry," he said softly "But forgive me for wanting my son to find love."

"Dad… I will find love" he said "Now I need to go" Dean stood then disappeared from the room. He returned to the lounge to find Sam sitting on the couch alone.

"Where'd Jo go?"

"She said she had some important business to attend to."

"Well we need to go" Dean said "Go pack your bag and meet me by the car."

-----------

"Well that went well," Meg said storming into her father's room "we've not only lost demons but we didn't even find Sam!" she then noticed Sam's father standing beside her father. "Why is he not in chains?"

"We've had a little chat" the Yellow-eyed demon replied "and he's confessed to me that he has had visions."

"Visions of what?" Meg demanded from James.

"Of my wife's death" he said dryly "I dreamt of it for nights before it happened and when it did I hated myself for not stopping it!"

"So what are we going to use him for?"

"He's going to help us"

"With what huh?" Meg rounded on her father "find Sam, see the future and tell us if we win this war or not."

"No my daughter" he placed a hand on her shoulder "he's going to be the ultimate weapon…"

-----------

The Impala came to a halt out the front of a small house that was hidden deep in the woods. The dark sky and the bushy trees gave the house an eerie look but Dean assured Sam that it was safe. The house was no more then a little cottage, made completely of timber. They got out of the car and headed to the trunk. They took out their duffels and a few guns then they walked up to the house.

Dean led Sam up onto the small porch and opened the door and allowed Sam to enter. Inside it was neat and clean but very tiny. The bed and kitchen were in one room and there was a door that led to the bathroom. The queen-sized bed stood in the centre of the room and to the left was the small kitchen. Sam shrugged of his duffle and sat it on the bed.

"Its not much" Dean said shutting the door "But you'll be safe here."

Sam nodded then sat down on the bed.

"So…" Dean sat down next to him.

"We should talk."

"Probably a good idea" Dean replied while staring deep into Sam's hazel eyes "What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm not sure."

Dean grinned then pressed his lips to Sam's in a short but passionate kiss.'

Sam pulled back and stared at Dean "so are we like a couple now?"

Dean kissed Sam again. The kiss was deep and passionate and Sam felt himself melt into Dean, but then he pulled back with a grin on his face. "Does that answer your question?"

Sam smiled then kissed Dean again and they fell backwards. The kiss grew deeper and their hands started to wander. Dean pulled off Sam's hoodie and tossed it to the floor. He led kisses up and down his neck, leaving small teeth marks behind. He unbuttoned his shirt and it joined his hoodie on the floor. Sam kissed Dean roughly and Dean flipped them over so he was on top.

Sam pulled Dean's brown leather jack off and threw it on the wooden floor. Dean pressed his lips to Sam's chest and led a trail down to his bellybutton. He felt Sam's hand reach for his shirt. He smirked then pulled the black t-shirt over his head and let it drop to the ground, he then returned to Sam's waiting lips.

The rest of the night was full of passion…

-----------

A girl with long blonde hair carefully and quietly pushed open the doors to a large shed. She stepped into the empty room and looked around, rats scurried along the dirty floor. The moonlight shone through the large glass windows, which gave her a clear few of where she was walking. She took a deep breath and walked further into the room. Her heart was racing but she pushed on, she wasn't going to lose Dean to Sam, and she knew how to get rid of him.

Her plan was to let the demons know where Sam was. She would ring Dean and tell him that there was an emergency at the mansion then she'd send the demons in and with Dean gone she knew the demons could get to Sam easily. Also she didn't want Dean to get himself hurt so with him back at headquarters he'd be safe and she would have won. Dean and her could get back together and everything would be back to the way it should be.

She was half across the room when she heard footsteps and her heart beat quickened. She closed her eyes then turned to see that the room was still empty. She turned back around and came face to face with Meg. Her black eyes glistened in the moonlight; her evil smile was enough to send chills down the toughest hunter's spine.

"Well, well, well" she said darkly "long time no see!"

"I thought you were dead."

"I was" she said bitterly "Thanks to your boyfriend."

"Well… what can I say" she swallowed her nerves and put on a brave face "he likes to kill demons."

"Oh that's funny Jo" she smirked "I'm going to kill you but that was funny."

"Well if you kill me you wont find out where Sam is."

"And why would you tell me where he is?" she asked, "you're a hunter and the last time I checked the hunters were trying to 'protect' him. So why are you helping me?"

"I'm not," she said firmly "I'm helping me."

"Bit selfish of you, don't you think?"

"Sometimes its ok to do things for yourself" she said through gritted teeth.

"So what does helping us get you?"

"It's going to get me Dean back."

"So he did come to his senses," she sneered "he left you did he? Hopefully for someone who can at least put up a fight."

Jo pulled her gun out and pointed it at Meg's face.

"Oh I'm scared," she mocked.

"Do you want to know where Sam is or not?"

"Yes" she jeered "But not just yet."

Jo looked confused and she let her guard down and in that second Meg grabbed the gun and knocked her unconscious.

-----------

Sam lay in Dean's arms everything that had just happened was swimming around his head. He, Sam had just made love to Dean: yet he had never felt happier. When Dean held him in his arms he felt safe, secure and loved. He had spent his life getting beaten and being told that he was useless and that he was a smartass brat but Dean would never say such things. Sam was at peace in Dean's arms, and even though a war was beginning he knew he could make it through. He knew _they_ could make it.

He felt Dean's grip tighten but it was not uncomfortable. He knew Dean was awake when he planted a soft kiss to the side of his forehead. Sam rolled over in his arms and stared into Dean's green eyes. The moonlight glistened in his eyes and the smile on his face made Sam feel safe, happy and loved. Dean pressed his lips to his in a short soft kiss.

"Get some sleep," he said rolling onto his back. "I'm not going anywhere."

Sam shut his eyes and placed his head in the hollow between Dean's neck and chest.

Finally sleep claimed them both.

-----------

Jo blinked her eyes then finally opened them to see three dark figures in front of her. She lifted her head, wincing slightly as she did so. Her heart was racing but she had to stay calm and keep her cool. After a few minutes she saw that one of the figures were Meg and the other two were men, one was a man with messy brown hair and the other was a man with grey hair and Yellow-eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as she stared deep into his shiny yellow eyes.

"Nice to see your awake" the Yellow-eyed demon said coolly.

"Who are you?" Jo demanded.

"I am" he placed his hand on his chest and gave a small bow "the Yellow-eyed demon but you knew that" he let his arm drop and he got straight to the point "Now tell us where Sam Michaels is."

"You didn't have to chain me to the ceiling you know" she spat "I was going to tell you anyway."

"But I enjoy seeing people hanging from the roof."

Jo groaned and looked down at the ground, she dangling a few feet off the ground.

"Tell us where Sam is" Meg shouted.

"Outside the city" she replied, "staying at a safe house."

"Who's with him?" Meg asked.

"I don't know."

"Liar!" Meg shouted while getting up in face "Tell me who's with him" she placed a knife to her throat and a drop of blood ran down her neck.

"D… Dean" she said sounding tearful.

"Well this _is_ going to be fun" Meg stepped back and turned to face her father "Derek and I will go."

"Wait one more moment" the Yellow-eyed demon walked to a metal table and picked up a needle and walked to James. "May I?"

James stuck out his arm and let the Yellow-eyed demon stick the needle into his forearm. The Yellow-eyed demon pulled the needle out as James closed his eyes and a cry of pain escaped his lips, than a few minutes later he reopened them.

"What did you see?" Meg asked curiously.

"S… Sam making love to another man!"

Jo's heart skipped a beat and a look of disgust was clearly written on her face, and Meg noticed. She smirked at her then returned her attention to James, who was fuming with anger.

"What did the other man look like?"

"Does it matter!" he was beyond anger.

"Yes" she said glancing at Jo.

"Short blondie brown hair…" he thought for a minute "green eyes I think… what's it matter?"

Meg rounded on Jo "Seems familiar" she mused "I just can't put my finger on it… can you help a girl out Jo?"

"Doesn't sound familiar to me."

"Dean!" Meg exclaimed, "That's who it seems like" she chuckled slightly. "Left you for a _guy_ did he?"

"AHHHH" she screamed in anger and frustration "shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

"So he did leave you" Meg was enjoying this to much "Poor Jo… Dean went and screwed Sam and you thought you'd get rid of him," she mocked, "You thought you'd tell us where Sam was and you and Dean could live happily ever after!" Meg's mocking expression turned into a serious one "Well you thought wrong."

"Meg" her father cut in "I need you to get Sam."

"Send Derek and Chance" she said dryly "I have business to attend to."

-----------

The sun crept through the windows and warmed the sleeping couple in the bed. The birds chirped happily in the trees and the slight breeze pulled leaves from their branches. One of the figures in the bed started to stir and he slowly sat up and stared down at the sleeping figure in his arms. He planted a soft kiss to his cheek then turned to look out the window.

The sun was shinning brightly through the window and Dean felt a smile form on his face. Last night played in his mind and his smile grew wider, last night was the best night he'd had in a long time. It felt so right, even if many others would say it was wrong. He closed his eyes then reopened them and continued to stare out the window. But his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing.

He climbed out of the bed and rushed to his phone so it didn't wake Sam, but he kicked the leg of the table and Sam's eyes snapped open. He grabbed the phone and placed it to his ear. "Hello"

"_Dean"_ the voice belonged to Jo.

"Jo!"

"Dean we need you here" she said tearfully "I need you here?" 

"What's happened?" he asked pulling on his boxers.

"_We were attacked again… and… a… and your father got hurt."_

Dean nearly dropped the phone and for a moment he felt like someone had taken all the air out of his lungs.

"Dean?" 

"I'll be there as soon as I can" he hung the phone and resumed dressing, but at a much faster pace.

"Dean is everything ok?" Sam asked sitting up with the covers hanging loosely around his waist.

"They got attacked again," he said pulling his black t-shirt over his head "My father's been injured."

"Dean…" Sam didn't know what to say so he went with the first thing he thought of. "Can I help?"

"Yes" Dean grabbed the keys and walked to Sam "Stay here, lock the door and don't open the door to anyone but me."

"Dean I can come with you."

"You have to stay here" he sat himself down on the bed beside Sam "if you come the demons could get you and I'm not risking it."

"But they could get you."

"I'm a trained hunter Sam, I can look after myself" he kissed him softly on the lips then stood "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Be careful."

"You be careful…"

**TBC **

**I'd like say thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and reading this story :) it means a lot. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next will be up shortly. And once again please review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day or night**


	9. Chapter 9The Consequences of the Ultimat

**Chapter 9: The Consequences of the Ultimate Mistake**

The black Impala pulled up out the front of the mansion and Dean climbed out and ran up the marble stairs. He burst though the door, to find Jo sitting on the bottom step. She looked up at him; she stood and walked gracefully towards him. She stopped in front of him and stared deep into his green eyes, she smiled softly then went to kiss him. Dean pulled away and stepped back but kept his eyes locked with hers.

"Where's my father?" he asked ignoring the fact that she tried to kiss him.

"Upstairs" she turned and led him up the marble staircase.

He followed her through the lounge room and down the hall, they walked into John's room and she shut the door behind them. Dean looked around the room but his father was nowhere to be seen, he heard the click of the lock and he spun around to face Jo.

"Where is he?"

Jo didn't reply, instead she just walked closer to Dean.

"Answer me!"

"That's no way to speak to a lady."

"Where's my father Jo?"

"Downstairs" she smirked "He's a bit busy at the moment so I wouldn't interrupt him if I were you."

"Jo what the hells gotten into you?"

"Hmm" she turned and walked away, swinging her hips side to side. "I don't know Dean… what has gotten into me?"

"You rang me and told me that my father had been injured!" Dean snapped, "Now I get here, and you tell me he's in a meeting!"

She turned around to face him and gave him a sweet sad look "I wanted to see you Dean" she walked back to him "I haven't seen you in years" her eyes flashed black and she started to laugh.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Aw don't you remember" she smirked "Let me help you" her voice was cold and bitter even though it was Jo's voice she was using "You killed me Dean! Do you remember now?"

"Meg" Dean breathed.

"That's correct!" she said glaring at Dean "and I must say you're looking mighty fine Dean."

"Thanks" he said dryly "But I don't date demons."

"Oh I no" she hissed, "You prefer men! Sam for that fact."

Dean felt like he had just been smacked in the face by a shovel. Everything was clear to him now, the phone call with Jo saying he was needed at the mansion was all too obvious, it was a trap and he fell for it. He snapped back to reality and rounded on Meg. "Why are you after Sam" he grabbed her throat and pushed her up against the wall, he didn't care that it was Jo's body he was hurting.

"I don't know" she choked "Something about the ultimate weapon but that's all I know."

"Do you have Sam's father?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me!" he pushed her harder against the wall.

"Y… yes."

"What about the colt? Do you have the colt?"

"And what's it to you?"

"Tell me"

"Or what?" she teased, "Will you kill me? Will you kill Jo? And here I was thinking that you loved her."

"I did," he whispered "A long time ago."

"Then kill her?"

"She's a human I will never kill a human."

"Even if it's to save the world?"

"What do you mean?"

She opened her mouth a black shadow came out and disappeared from sight. Dean was staring up the ceiling when he heard Jo coughing; he put her down and let go of her throat. He stared at her as she coughed dryly; once she finished she looked up at Dean.

"D… Dean?"

"How'd Meg find you?"

"She didn't" Jo looked away, she was ashamed of what she had done "I went to her."

Dean stared blankly at Jo then he came back to his senses. "You told her where Sam was didn't you?"

"I'm sorry" she sobbed, "I thought that if I got rid of Sam you'd come back to me."

"Jo!" Dean shouted then took a deep breath to calm himself down "if they get Sam they'll use him for the ultimate weapon."

"I… I just wanted you back."

Dean glared at Jo then stepped back. "Who'd they send?"

"Derek…" she paused to take a deep breath "a… and Chance."

-----------

Meg returned to her body and she stood up and walked to her father's office. She wanted to know more about the 'ultimate weapon'. She had been left in the dark about this whole thing and now she wanted her questions answered. She knew that it involved Sam and his father but what part did they play in the upcoming war. Whatever it was she was going to find out and she wasn't doing a thing until she knew why she and all the other demons were risking their lives.

She walked into the room; her father sat behind the desk, his yellow eyes as bright the sun. He looked up at her and motioned for her to take a seat. She obeyed and took a seat across from him.

"Tell me about the ultimate weapon" she said getting straight to the point.

"What would you like to now?"

"Everything" she replied "I want to know why Sam and the people like him are so important, I want to know why and how James is going to be the ultimate weapon."

"The people like Sam are no longer important" he explained, "I've found my vasal and that's all I ever needed."

"Vasal?"

"James is to become a hybrid" he went on "he will be injected with demon, werewolf and vampire blood" he continued "my blood to be exact."

"So why do we need Sam?"

"If this works on James then it will work on Sam."

"How do you know?"

"Because Sam has the same blood running through his veins" he leant back in the chair "all the others died before I got a chance to test the serum on them but James continues to stay alive."

"Wait!" Meg exclaimed, "Are you saying the others died because of their powers?"

"Their bodies were wearing down from the experiments that's what killed them!"

"Answer this" Meg leant forward "Why is James helping us?"

"Lets just say… he thinks someone else was responsible for his wife's death."

-----------

Dean sped through the woods and came to a sudden halt out the front of the safe house. The front door was wide open and he had told Sam to keep the door locked and not to open it. His heart was racing as he ran up onto the porch and walked into the small cabin, he felt the air leave his lungs. There was no Sam in the room, and panic set in. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and out walked Chance, he had an evil smile on his face.

"Dean, Dean, Dean" he said darkly "how could you let someone trick you into believing that your father was injured?"

"Where's Sam?"

"Oh you know where Sam is" he tormented.

"What does he want with him?"

"He is to become the ultimate weapon Dean!" he shouted, "Haven't you figured it out yet? He and his father are going to be your hunters worst nightmare."

"Sam will never help you!" he shouted back.

"That's true" he smirked "but then if someone came and erased his memory he wouldn't have a clue what side he's on."

"I won't let you do that!"

"No" he teased, "Then kill me Dean! But if you do kill me, you won't be able to find Sam."

"I don't need your help to find Sam" he withdrew his gun and pointed it directly at Chance's heart.

"You can't kill me Dean" he continued to mock and tease him. "You tried all those years ago and the only one who died was Brad, not to mention you nearly lost your life. Not that its worth anything!"

"Tell me where Sam is?" he walked a bit closer "NOW!"

"Its already too late Dean" he walked forward a few feet "because by the time you get there Sam will have no memory and he will have become the ultimate weapon and then you'll be forced to kill him."

"I won't let you hurt him" he pulled the trigger and the bullet burst from the barrel and went soaring into the air. It hit Chance hard in the chest and he fell down dead. Dean took a deep breath then ran back to the car, jumped in, started the engine then tore off.

-----------

Sam's eyes fluttered open and he lifted his heavy head of his chest. He looked around the room and his heart started to race. A metal table stood a few feet in front of him and on it were some vials filled with strange looking liquid. He heard a noise behind him but he couldn't turn his head as he was chained to a table that stood upright.

He heard footsteps then he saw a dark figure from the corner of his eye. His heart was beating fast and sweat dripped down his forehead. The figure moved into his line of sight and he nearly lost his breath when he saw his fathers face. His hair was long and messy and he still had that evil look in his eyes, he raised his hand then slapped Sam across the face. Sam spat out blood then turned back to face his father. Fear was clearly showing in his eyes and to his father, showing fear meant you were weak.

"You're pathetic," he hissed.

Sam swallowed the lump forming in his throat but he did not speak, he did not wish to.

"What's wrong?" James teased, "Dean got your tongue?"

Sam's eyes locked with his fathers and a look of confusion was written on his face.

"Had a vision" he smirked "Saw you screwing him!" he moved to whisper in Sam's ear "Saw how you enjoyed it but let me tell you this, the moment I find him I'm gonna kill him, slowly and painfully and I'm going to make you watch."

"Why?" Sam asked through gritted teeth "since when did you care who I slept with?"

"Oh I don't care" he whispered "But I want you to know how it is to watch someone you love die!"

Sam blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"But once you've watched me kill him your memory will be erased and you and I will become the ultimate weapon and go after the son-of-a-bitch who killed your mother."

"The ultimate weapon" he murmured "You're working with the demons?"

"Demons!" he spat "You're the one working with demons!"

"Dean's a hunter!" Sam spat back "Dean and his father John are-"

James slapped Sam across the face then added "John Winchester is the one that killed your mother!"

"No!" Sam exclaimed, "The Yellow-eyed demon did, I swear."

"They've been feeding you lies then haven't they?"

"No-"

"-Enough!" he roared, "Shut up and don't speak until you're spoken to, understand."

Sam nodded solemnly then looked away, he shut his eyes and prayed Dean would find him soon.

-----------

Dean burst through the front doors of the mansion and raced up the marble staircase. He had no idea where the demons hideout was but Jo did, and even though she tried to get rid of Sam he knew she would help him get him back. He raced through the lounge room and down to his bedroom, which was where Jo would most likely be. He barged into the room and she jumped off the bed, holding her hand over her heart.

"Where is the demons hideout?"

"I… I."

"Tell me Jo" he walked towards her and gripped the side of her arms tightly "I need to find Sam, quick."

"I… I don't remember" the lie slipped off her tongue but Dean saw right through it.

"Jo this is important" he said softly "I need you to tell me where the demons are."

"I… I'll show you."

"Thank you" he let her go then took a step back and turned to walk out of the room.

"I know you slept with Sam…"

He half turned then turned back around and kept walking. That pushed Jo over the edge. She ran after him and stopped him just before he reached the marble staircase.

"Don't walk away from me!"

Dean spun around and rounded on her. "Jo listen to me. We're. Over. Which means I can sleep with whoever I want."

"Why do you like him?" she cried, "what do you see in him?"

"I don't know" he shouted, "There's just something about him that I'm attracted to. He makes me happy Jo, and I can't explain it but… but I need to find him!"

Jo sniffled then walked down the marble staircase; she stopped at the bottom then turned to look up at Dean "Are you coming?"

Dean ran down the stairs then they both raced to the car.

-----------

Meg and Derek had spent the last hour working on the serum that would turn Sam and James into the ultimate weapons. They had mixed werewolf and vampire blood together. They're father also asked them to add the serum that allowed werewolves to change whenever they wanted. James and Sam would become the most powerful beings to have ever entered the supernatural world. The hunters would have no chance against them; the demons would win this war. The demons would rise above all of god's creation and soon the world would be run by evil. Meg and Derek finished the serum then departed from the lab and headed to the room where Sam was being kept.

They walked into the room and placed the serum onto the counter then they both rounded on their father. He stood leaning against the wall with a cocky grin on his face. He was sure this would work and he was sure that his army would win this war, but Meg and Derek had their doubts.

"Father" Derek said, "May we have a word in private?"

"Sure" they walked from the room and found a corner and stopped.

"Are you sure about this?" Meg asked, "What if they become to powerful?"

"I've thought everything through and I know what I'm doing" he assured "But in case something goes wrong with James I'll use Sam for the ultimate weapon."

"So Sam's just plan B?" Derek asked.

"Sort of."

"So why'd you tell Chance he was to make serum that would erase his memory?" Derek demanded.

"All for show."

"So you were never going to erase Sam's memory?" Derek asked.

"Oh we're going to" he replied "Just not yet and as I said it was all for show."

"So he could tell Dean" Meg exclaimed "which means Dean's probably on his way here."

"And when he arrives he'll get the pleasure of meeting the ultimate weapon" he replied, then walked back into the room. He shut the door and walked to the counter and picked up the vial and unscrewed the lid. He sat it on the counter then placed the vial back in its holder. He pricked his finger and let his blood drip into the vial. He then put it into a syringe and turned to face James.

"Its time…"

James glanced at Sam then stuck out his arm and let the Yellow-eyed demon inject the serum into his blood. James stepped back and screamed in pain as the serum ran through his blood stream. His skin started to turn grey and claws replaced his fingernails and sharp fangs replaced his teeth. Strange looking wings started to grow from his back. At first they looked like two large claws but when he spread them out they turned into bat wings. His once hazel eyes turned black and his messy brown hair grew longer and turned black.

Was he truly the ultimate weapon?

**TBC**

**Don't forget to review XD**


	10. Chapter 10 The Ultimate Weapon

**Chapter 10: ****The Ultimate Weapon **

Dean and Jo gently pushed the door open and they quietly made their way across the room. There was a door and the rest of the shed was empty except for the rats that hid in the walls. Dean drew his gun and pushed open the metal door then disappeared down the stairwell that went deep into the earth. Jo took a deep breath then followed.

They reached the bottom but found nothing but a metal bed and a bench. The room was dark and the only light came from the light that was on the ceiling. Dean looked around the room and found a door at the end of the room, he rushed to it and pulled it open to reveal large stoned hall. He stepped out into the hall and Jo walked after him.

"We need to split up" he said turning to face Jo.

"We've already done that."

"I mean we need to split up so we can cover more ground."

"Why?"

"We need to find Sam fast and the quickest way is to split up" Dean tried to stay patient but Jo was pushing her luck.

"Fine I'll go this way" she turned left then vanished into the darkness.

Dean turned right and started to walk briskly down the hall. The walls were nothing more than stone and torches provided light and the ground was nothing more than dirt. However the stone walls and dirt floor didn't bother Dean, he only had one thing on his mind, and that was finding Sam. The hall was silent and the only thing Dean could hear was his own breathing.

Finally he saw light up ahead. He ran towards it and when he finally reached it he realised that it was a jail. Cells lined the walls and the light was from a window at the end of the hall. He walked down the hall, turning his head from left and right to look in each cells. He walked past the last cell and finding nothing he walked into another long hall.

Soon he found himself at the foot of a large staircase and he quickly made his way up them. He reached the top and took a moment to regain his breath, then a howl mixed with a cry echoed through the room. He looked around then headed in the direction it came from, his heart racing and his lungs burning.

-----------

"Why am I even here" Jo muttered to herself as she walked down the dark hall. "He stole Dean from me! I should just let the demons do what they want with him. Then Dean and I can be together again" she continued to mutter as she walked further through the dark hall. Her love for Dean was the only reason she was here risking her life but then again her hate for Sam had brought her here in the first place. She still hated Sam and she was pissed off with Dean for just liking Sam but yet here she was walking down a creepy hall that demons made their way through every day.

"I should have just killed him" she muttered "I would have gotten Dean back and the demons would have lost their 'precious' ultimate weapon!"

"Would have saved a lot of time too" came a cold dark voice.

Jo stopped and spun around to face Meg.

"Killing Sam that is" Meg mused "I would have."

"I'm not like you" Jo said through gritted teeth.

"And yet, you told me where Sam was so you could get Dean back" she placed her hand on her chest. "Hey that's something I would have done!!"

"Where's Sam?"

"Oh come on" Meg exclaimed "its not like you really care. You're only doing this because you think Dean will come back to you… but that's not gonna happen."

"Go to hell bitch!" she went to throw a punch but Meg grabbed her fist before it even came close to her face.

"I've already been there" she started to twist Jo's arm. "And let me tell you, its not pleasant." She twisted her arm further and Jo had to bite her lips so she wouldn't cry out in pain. "Oh does this hurt?" she pulled a knife from her pocket than stabbed it into Jo's arm. She cried out in pain and Meg let go of her arm and shoved her backwards.

Before Meg reached her a cry mixed with a howl echoed down the hall. Meg grabbed Jo and pulled her to her feet, she pulled her against her chest and placed the knife against her throat. "Do you want to meet the ultimate weapon?"

-----------

Dean came to a stop at a metal door, and even though his lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen he kicked the door down and entered the room and there was Sam. He was chained to a metal bed that was held upright, his head lifted up and a small smile spread across his face when he saw that Dean had entered the room.

"Sam" he rushed to him and went to work on trying to get the chains off."

"D… Dean you have to get out of here" Sam said.

"Not without you."

"Dean you have to" Sam added, "He's going to kill you…"

"Who?"

"My father."

"Your father?!"

"He's the ultimate weapon Dean" Sam winced.

"Your fathers the ultimate weapon?"

"Yes" Sam said "and he's going to kill you Dean… b… because you're with me. He's going to kill you to punish me."

"You" Dean spat "What did you do?"

"He's going to make me feel the pain of loss" he explained "He's going to kill you so I can know how it feels to lose someone you love."

"Sam he's not gonna kill me ok" Dean replied "Now I need to get you out of here."

"Dean just get outta here please."

"Not without you!" he walked away from Sam and started to look for a key or something that would help get Sam out. Dean's search came to a halt when the door opened. He quickly ducked behind a metal table and hid out of view but he kept his eyes on Sam, just in case he needed him. The newest member in the room was no other than the Yellow-eyed demon. He walked towards Sam then stopped in front of him.

"How would you like to be the second ultimate weapon?"

Sam didn't reply.

"You can have it all Sam" he exclaimed, "Power… revenge."

"My revenge involves you dying and I'm sure you'd rather keep living."

"Why would you want to kill me?"

"You killed my mother."

"Your daddy doesn't believe that."

"Only because you've brain washed him!" Sam spat "and when he finds out the truth he's going to come after you… and he's going to kill you."

"Oh I'd like to see him try" he turned and walked to the table and picked up one of the vials then walked back to Sam "This is vampire and werewolf blood mixed together, its what I injected into your father." He said holding the serum up so Sam could see "I also added the serum that allows werewolves to transform when they want."

"If you injected me with this I still won't help you!"

"Oh no" he said in a mocking voice "what if I make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"If you help me in this war I won't kill the people you care about."

Sam looked to where Dean was hiding, he locked eyes with Sam and nodded no. Sam looked back at the demon and locked his eyes with his bright yellow ones "No deal."

"Then everyone who has ever met or known you will die" he lent forward "Their all going to die the same way dear old mummy did!"

"You've already gotten your ultimate weapon!" he shouted, "Why do you need me?"

Before he could answer the door burst open and Meg walked in dragging Jo along with her.

"Look who's back!"

"Ah so nice of you to return," he said walking towards her "I take it you're not alone."

"No it's just me."

"Now why don't I believe that" Meg asked in a dark tone.

"Tell us" the Yellow-eyed demon moved to stand directly in front of her. "Did Dean accompany you here?"

"We split up!"

"Yeah we already knew that" Meg said with a smirk and Jo shot daggers at her.

"Where's Dean?"

"I don't know!" she spat.

"Meg-"

"-Father" he was cut off by Derek entering the room.

"Yes Derek" he asked turning his attention to him.

"James wants to get his revenge and he said he's not waiting any longer."

"I'll deal with it" he turned to face Meg "Go find Dean, Derek stay and stand guard and make sure Jo doesn't step foot outside this room" he then disappeared down the hall with Meg following. Derek turned to face Jo, who took a step back as he slammed the door shut. The room was silent, neither Jo nor Sam spoke a word. Dean then came out of hiding and went to work on finding the key, while Jo stared at him with a surprised look on her face.

"Where'd you come from?" she whispered.

"Been here the whole time" Dean replied while he carefully rummaged through things in search of a key.

"Dean" Sam whispered.

"Yeah" he asked stopping to talk to him.

"The Yellow-eyed demon has convinced my father that John killed my mother" Sam replied, "He's going to kill him."

-----------

"James" the Yellow-eyed demon had spotted him walking towards the back exit.

He turned to face him and strolled towards him, his wings were folded up and they looked like two large blades. "I want my revenge!" he shouted "and I intend on getting it."

"I know" he said "But I've been told Dean is here, and I bet you'd love to make your son watch him die."

A smirk grew on his face "Where is he?"

"He's here somewhere and he's all yours."

"And once I find him I'm going to make Sam go through the same hell I went through" he said bitterly "It's a shame he has to get his memory erased."

"He's memory won't be erased" came Meg's voice "Chance is dead."

"When did you find this out?" her father asked.

"Derek told me earlier" she replied, "I was on my way to tell you when I found Jo."

"James, find Dean and do whatever you want to him" he turned to face Meg "Keep an eye on him." he turned to walk off but Meg stopped him.

"And where are you going?"

"I have to take care of something."

-----------

Dean was still searching for the key to get Sam out and Jo stood watching, not even concerned about finding the key. Dean had checked everywhere and he was getting frustrated.

"Where the hell could it be?" he bit his tongue so he wouldn't yell.

"Not in this room obviously," Jo said dryly.

"Are you going to just stand there or help," he demanded.

"Just stand here."

"Jo, it's your fault the demons got Sam, the least you could do is help get him out of here!"

"I got you here now get yourself out."

"You're a selfish bitch you know that" Dean said slamming a drawer shut.

"Oh is that so" she said turning to face him "Well at least I don't sleep with the same sex."

Dean rolled his eyes then sat down on the bench, he looked up at Sam who was still chained to the table. He stood then walked over to him, he placed a hand on his chest and pressed a small kiss to his forehead.

"Dean you should get out of here" he said softly "go warn you father, let him know my dads after him."

"I told you Sam I'm not leaving without you."

Jo heaved a sigh then walked over to Sam and Dean, she came to a stop and pulled a set of keys from her pocket. Dean turned to face her and she shoved them into his hands.

"You had these the whole time!"

"I stole them from Meg" she replied, "Can we just get out of here."

"What about Derek?" Sam questioned.

"Oh yeah" Dean turned to face the door.

"Wait there's another door" Jo pointed to the door at the other end of the room.

"Yeah but I bet its locked" Dean mused while he unlocked the chains that held Sam.

"We have a set of keys Dean!" she snatched the keys from him the moment Sam was free.

Jo tried pushing the door open but it was indeed locked so she started trying different keys. Finally the door came unlocked and freedom became closer. She turned to face Sam and Dean, who had been watching, then she disappeared through the door. Sam and Dean gave each other a glance then they followed Jo.

-----------

John Winchester sat behind his desk staring down at a vial he held in his hands. The week before he had ordered his men to go and spy on the demons and to find out what they were up to. He had found out that they were making a serum that allowed a person with the power of premonition to have a vision whenever they were injected with it. They also told him that if you added human blood you'd see the person's past or future.

For twenty-two years he has wondered why the Yellow-eyed demon killed his wife and Dean's mother. And now perhaps with this serum, and Sam, he could find out why his wife was murdered. He could find out why the Yellow-eyed demon killed her and left his son alive. Dean was there in that room when the fire broke out but unlike the others, he was four years old. The rest were six months old when their mothers were murdered, and the rest had powers, Dean had never shown any sign of possessing powers.

All of his questions would be answered the moment he got his hands on the Yellow-eyed demons blood. He had searched for years and now all of the answers were in his reach. He stretched his back then stood up, he walked a few feet and turned to look out the glass window. The sun had disappeared and night had taken over. It was a clear peaceful night; the only noise was the rustling of leaves.

As he continued to stare out the window the door to his office opened and a dark figure walked in. He turned around but he found that the room was empty. He looked around but still there was no sign of anyone, but then he noticed a dark figure standing on the veranda. He hid the vial in his top drawer then walked to the door and pulled it open then stepped out into the cool night.

The figure standing on the veranda didn't even bother to turn around, it just stayed staring out into the night. John approached it, gun in reach just in case he needed to shoot. The figure continued to gaze into the night sky; he couldn't see its face as it was hidden behind a hood.

The figure turned to face John and when he saw whom it was he nearly lost his breath. He was staring into the yellow eyes that haunted his dreams. The person in font of him was the Yellow-eyed demon, the demon that took his wife's life away.

"Been waiting a long time to finally meet you" John said firmly. "Never thought you'd come to me."

"Never say never."

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"What is it that you want?" he asked.

"I want answers" John replied.

"We all want answers John."

"Why'd you kill her?" he shouted "Why'd you kill Mary?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes" he spat "Of course I want to know!"

He turned and rounded on John, who was now leaning against the railing. His yellow eyes locked with John's green ones, neither of them blinked. They sized each other up and the Yellow-eyed demon grabbed the collar of John's jacket and lifted him up off the ground. He leant in and whispered something in his ear then he pulled back.

"Goodbye John" he shoved him backwards and he fell over the railing and landed on the ground below.

**TBC**

**All right I hope you all enjoyed that and the next chapter will be along soon XD and don't forget to review and let me know what you think XD**


	11. Chapter 11 The Escape

**Chapter 11: The Escape**

Sam, Dean and Jo crept quietly through the demons headquarters in search of an exit. So far they had been lucky not to come across any demons but as they made their way further into the headquarters their luck grew thinner. Jo was ahead and Sam and Dean walked behind, she just wanted to get out of here. Dean however was interested in finding out some demon secrets but he also wanted to keep Sam safe and he wouldn't put Sam in danger, Jo had already done that for him.

They walked through the stone hall in silence. They seemed to have been walking for hours but they had only been walking for ten to fifteen minutes, but the day's events had made them weary. Each couldn't wait to have a hot shower then crawl into a nice warm bed and fall asleep. But right now they were still in the demons headquarters and there would be no sleep until they escaped.

"I see something," Jo said.

Dean looked at where Jo had pointed and he saw a dark figure walking towards them.

"What is it?" Jo asked.

"Go back this way" Dean turned and led them back down the hall. As they rounded a corner a horrifying cry echoed after them, the same one he had heard earlier. They leant up against the wall in hopes of hiding from it.

"What the hell was that?" Jo asked.

"My father" Sam replied "They turned him into the ultimate weapon."

"The weapons a human?"

"Yeah" Sam replied, "What did you think it would be?"

"I don't know" she shrugged.

"Quiet" Dean ordered.

Faint footsteps could be heard from around the corner and the smell of blood was in the air. Whatever was around the corner wasn't the thing they saw a minute ago. Dean motioned for Sam and Jo to keep walking.

"No way! I'm not leavin you" Sam protested.

"Sam I can't let the demons get you" he replied "and I won't be far behind."

A loud scraping noise echoed off the walls and a shadow came into view.

"Shit" Dean withdrew his gun. "On the count of three."

The shadow neared and Dean got ready to fire then started to count "One… two… three!"

The werewolf came into few and Dean fired at it and Jo and Sam obeyed Dean and ran back down the hall. The werewolf fell down dead and Dean took off after Sam and Jo. They reached the end of the hall when another horrifying cry came their way.

"Run" Dean ordered.

They all took off as the high-pitched cry followed them. They exited the hall and ran through a large open room, at first glance the room appeared to be empty but then werewolves ran out from the hall they just came from. Dean took another gun out and handed it to Sam and Jo withdrew her own. They had to reach the other end of the room but right now it seemed impossible.

They all fired at the werewolves that ran towards them. Dean shot three dead but they kept on coming and their chance of surviving this became thin. But he wasn't going to give up. He would never surrender to evil and he'd be damned if they would take Sam from him. Sam had killed two werewolves and Jo had killed three.

They seemed to be more interested in getting them closer to where they wanted to go and that worried Dean. Because the truth was these werewolves could take them all down right now if they really wanted to. But something told Dean that they were walking towards a trap and they couldn't escape it. He stopped then turned to face the werewolves that were cornering them. He took out another gun and started to fire off round after round.

Jo and Sam stopped and turned around to face Dean and the werewolves. Sam raised the gun he was holding and fired at a werewolf that was about to pounce on Dean. Jo too fired off a few rounds, killing one werewolf and hitting another. But even though they were fighting back they were still getting pushed towards the hall.

Dean made sure he was right next to Sam, so he could keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't get killed. Jo ignored them both and kept firing off rounds until she became the first to reach the hall. The werewolves stopped coming towards them, they turned and disappeared into the hall at the end of the room.

"Run this way" Dean started to run towards the hall they had just come from and Sam followed.

"Are you nuts" Jo yelled after him "The werewolves just went in there!"

"Jo the other way is a trap!"

"Dean-"

A cry echoed from the hall Jo stood in front of, then a huge winged creature came out from the darkness. Its long bat like wings spread out once outside of the hall and its long claws glistened in the pale light. The creature had grey skin and its black hair blew around its ugly face. It flew over Jo and landed in front of Sam and Dean.

"Going some where are we?" the creature folded its wings up and they now looked like two sharp blades.

"We were" Dean replied "But you're blocking the way!"

"That's because you're not leaving" he strolled towards Dean, he seemed calm but his appearance was frightening.

"Dad let us go!" Sam ordered.

He turned to face Sam, who stood a few feet away from Dean. "Since when did you give me orders?"

Sam didn't reply, he only lowered his gaze to the floor and walked a few feet closer to Dean.

"Hiding behind your boyfriend" he smirked "You're such a child."

"And you're a bad father" Sam said lifting his head.

"Ah you do have some guts" he hissed "But do you have the guts to kill me!"

Sam looked confused at his father, who chuckled.

"What do you want?" Jo demanded as she walked closer to the three men.

He walked up to her and stopped, his face an inch from hers "Are you a hunter?"

"Yes" she did her best to stay calm.

"Well guess what" he smirked "I have devoted my life to you and all the other hunters, do you want to know what I intend to do to them?"

Jo didn't reply.

"I plan…" he placed his long winged claw against her throat "to…" he lowered it to her stomach and the sharp point rested against her lower belly "Kill them!" The claw strained against her soft flesh as it slowly penetrated her clothing and without warning burst through her stomach and found fresh air at her back. The cries of pain and terror echoed off the cold stone walls as globs of blood mixed with visible pain streamed from her wreathing body. "You shouldn't have said you were a hunter" he twisted his claw, and then wrenching it out, Jo fell to the floor.

Dean and Sam watched horrified, as Jo was killed before their eyes. It all happened so quickly. Dean's ex lover lay dead on the floor and all he cared about was getting Sam somewhere safe. Sam's father turned around to face them; he had an evil grin on his face.

"You're going to pay!" he shouted.

"Dad you don't understand" Sam said walking forwards a few feet "The Yellow-eyed demon has lied to you! The hunters are the good guys not the demons!"

"I don't believe you" he roared, "They killed her and you know it! But because you're to busy screwing one of them you haven't noticed."

"We didn't kill your wife James" Dean cut in "The Yellow-eyed demon did! And do you want to know how I know" he placed his hand on his chest "Because he killed my mother too!" Dean walked towards him and Sam followed. "Look into my eyes" he stopped a few feet from him "And tell me that I'm lying to you."

James stared at Dean and locked his black eyes with Dean's green ones. He walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're full of shit!" he stepped back and knocked Dean to the ground with a swift movement of his claw like wing. Dean fell to the ground with a thud and Sam went to help him up but his father's arm shot out and grabbed him.

"Stay where you are Sam" he ordered "or you'll get hurt."

"Not unusual" Sam pulled free but his father shot out his wing and knocked Sam backwards.

Sam skidded along the ground then came to a halt; he quickly sat up and watched as his father moved towards Dean. Dean had risen to his feet and stood with his gun pointing at James.

"A guns not gonna kill me Dean" he teased, "Nothing can kill me!"

"But it will hurt like a bitch" he pulled the trigger and the bullet hit James in the shoulder.

"Arrggh" he cried out "You'll pay for that!" he spread out his wings and took off into the air.

Dean watched him take off but as quickly as he had done that he landed right behind him. His wings folded in and in a blink of an eye he had stabbed Dean in the shoulder. He cried out in pain and blood spilt onto the floor.

"Dean!!!" Sam got to his feet and ran towards him. "Leave him alone!"

James pulled his claw out from Dean's shoulder, and let him drop to the ground. James turned and walked to Sam, he was now taller than Sam and Sam had to stare up into his black eyes. His eyes held no emotion and when Sam stared into them he could remember all the nights he cried himself to sleep, he was only a kid when his father started bashing him. He had never understood why, but finally he saw the truth.

"Why do you blame me?" the words left his mouth before he even realised.

His father frowned and a look of pure anger came upon his ugly face. He grabbed both of Sam's shoulders and he pushed him back with such force that he hit the wall.

"Don't you hurt him!" Dean shouted as he walked slowly towards James.

"What are you going to do?" he demanded, "You can't kill me and there's nowhere to hide!" he stormed towards Dean; he grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up so that he was two feet off the ground. "I'm going to kill you Dean" he smirked "Then I'm going to kill Sam."

"You really are a bad father."

He stuck out his sharp winged claw and went to stab it into Dean's back but was suddenly shot. Dean fell to the ground and the sound of gunfire kept coming. James cried out in pain as bullet after bullet penetrated his flesh, he spread his wings and took off into the air and disappeared into the dark hall. Dean looked around and saw that the person who had shot him was Jo; she fell forward and collapsed.

He stood and walked over to her, he collapsed to the ground beside her. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face Sam, he had a cut above his eyebrow. Jo coughed and gagged then slowly lifted her head, Dean stood up with Sam's help and they both pulled her to her feet.

"Come on we gotta get outta here," Dean said putting his arm around Jo.

"I'm not going to make it," she whispered.

"Yes you are" Sam encouraged "We're gonna make it outta here."

-----------

Bobby and Caleb walked towards John's room, they knocked twice then waited. After waiting a minute they knocked again but still there was no answer.

"John" Bobby called out "Are you in there?"

Hearing no reply they turned to face each other. Caleb shrugged his shoulders and Bobby turned his attention back to the door. They hadn't seen John since dinner and he was nowhere else in the house. It was nearly midnight and they were wondering where he could be. Bobby knocked again but still there was no reply.

Bobby sighed then reached for the handle, he pushed the door open and they both stepped in. John was not in the room but he had been, the door to the verandah was left open. Bobby walked towards the glass door and stepped out onto the verandah, he stared out at the beautiful backyard. He walked towards the railing and leant against it.

He closed his eyes then looked down and his eyes opened wide in shock. John lay on the ground, blood pooled around his head. He stood up straight and turned around, but he nearly bumped into Caleb.

"Is everything all right?"

"Follow me!" he ran from the room and went down the marble staircase and ran into the lounge room. In the lounge was Ellen and Ash, who were sitting on the couch. Bobby opened the glass door and ran out into the backyard then disappeared into the darkness, Caleb followed close behind.

Ellen and Ash exchanged glances then got up and followed after the two men. They found Bobby on the ground next to John. Ellen gasped and Ash froze.

"What happened?" Ellen managed to get out.

"I don't know" Bobby replied "when Caleb and I went looking for him he wasn't in his room, so I walked out onto the verandah and I looked over the railing and I saw him."

They all stayed quiet, no one able to find the right words to say. John Winchester was dead and they could do nothing to change that. But the silence ended when they heard people calling out for help. They returned to the mansion and found Dean, Sam and Jo walking through the house, Jo was as white as a ghost and blood stained her shirt. Dean's shoulder was bleeding badly and Sam was the only thing holding them both up. Ellen and Ash rushed to Jo and took her from Dean. Dean nearly collapsed but Sam caught him and helped support some of his weight.

"Caleb, go get a nurse" Ellen ordered.

He nodded then quickly departed from the room. Sam and Dean collapsed on the couch.

"What happened?" Bobby demanded.

"Got attacked" he replied, "The demons found Sam and I had to go get him and then we got attacked."

"You went into the demons headquarters by yourself?"

"I had Jo for back up" he replied.

Bobby turned his head so he could take a good look at Jo. She was pale and gasping for air. Her blood soaked clothing was stuck to her body and she looked like she was almost dead. Medical help was all that could save her but there was still a grave chance of dying. "Dean there's-" he was cut off by Caleb re-entering the room with two women behind him. They each carried a black suitcase and had stethoscopes around their necks.

They both rushed to Dean and Jo. The young burnet sat next to Dean and removed his shirt then she stared to get to work on cleaning his wound. Jo had to be rushed to the hospital ward, which was on the third floor of the mansion. Dean, Sam, Bobby and Caleb were the only ones left in the room and there was an awkward silence. The young nurse finished cleaning Dean's wound then after stitching him up bandaged it tightly in a sling.

Finally Bobby decided that he should tell Dean about what happened to his father. "Sam, can Dean and I have a word in private please."

"Yeah sure" Sam went to stand but Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Sam."

"All right then" Bobby took a deep breath "Your… your fathers dead Dean."

Dean locked eyes with Bobby "W… what?"

Bobby heaved a sigh then told Dean everything. It was hard telling Dean that his father was dead and Bobby knew Dean would think a demon was the one responsible for his death. After Bobby told Dean, he excused himself and walked upstairs. Bobby and Caleb went to retrieve John's body and Sam snuck upstairs unnoticed.

He was walking to his bedroom when he heard the door behind him open; he turned to see Dean standing there. He smiled sadly up at Sam and Sam returned the smile. He opened the door all the way and motioned for Sam to enter, he gladly accepted and walked into Dean's room. Dean shut the door then walked to his bed and took a seat. Sam walked over to him and took a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry" Sam said softly.

"Its not your fault Sam" Dean looked up at him "But…"

"But what?"

"I always knew that this job would get dad killed" he took a deep breath and Sam took his hand into his. "But I never thought he'd go down without a fight."

"So you do think a demon killed him?"

"I don't believed he fell!" he snapped "Something either pushed him or threw him over the railing."

"D… do you think my father did it?"

"I don't know Sam" Dean ran his hand through his short hair. "Maybe the Yellow-eyed demon did it or he got someone too! I just don't know."

Sam let go of Dean's hand and wrapped it around his shoulders. Dean rested his head on Sam's shoulder and Sam kissed him softly on the forehead. Dean smiled up at Sam and kissed him on the lips.

"We should get some sleep," Sam suggested.

"Yeah we should" Dean sat up straight.

"Dean…" Sam lowered his gaze to the ground then looked back up at Dean "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything."

Dean smiled then pressed his lips to Sam's in a soft kiss.

-----------

Meg stormed into her father's office and slammed the door shut behind her. Her father was sitting behind his desk with a lazy smile on his face, he seemed satisfied and Meg knew why.

"John Winchester is dead" she got straight to the point.

"Word travels fast" he mused.

"Derek told me" she spat, "said he fell off the verandah, or was he pushed?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the only one with a secret to hide!" she snapped "you were afraid that John would tell James the truth and that he would believe him and then he'd come after you!" she took a deep breath to calm herself down "He's going to find out the truth!" she paused again "You are the demon that killed his wife and he will figure that out sooner or later and when he does he's going to kill you!"

"I know" he seemed almost calm "Which is why I must destroy him."

"Destroy him?!" Meg slumped into a chair "We spend months trying to make the ultimate weapon and now! Now we're gonna kill him! If we can."

"We're not going to" he leant forward "Sam is."

"News flash, he escaped!"

"Find him and bring him back here then."

"Then what huh?" her father was really annoying her "tell him to help us or we'll feed him to the werewolves."

"No!" the Yellow-eyed demon shouted "James has been injected with blood of vampires and werewolves which means he has the urges and if not controlled he'll be lethal! James isn't going to stop until he gets what he wants. I can see it now; he doesn't want to help us! He wants to help himself and he's a danger to us all!"

"And what does he want?"

"His wife alive again."

"But that's not possible" Meg laughed "she's be dead for years."

"Everything is possible."

**TBC**

**Don't forget to review XD**


	12. Chapter 12 Blood Tells Tales

**Chapter 12: Blood Tells Tales**

The sun crept through the window; cast a bright light over the sleeping couple in the bed. The sun disappeared behind a cloud and the couple laid in darkness. The windows rattled with the strong breeze that was blowing outside, suddenly rain started to come down from the dark sky. It was only a shower but it was enough to wake the sleeping couple.

Dean yawned then hugged Sam closer to him, he could feel Sam's heart beat against his. Sam's eyes opened and locked with Dean's green ones, every time Sam stared into Dean's eyes he felt safe. Dean smiled softly at Sam then pressed a light kiss to the top of his head, he propped himself up on one elbow and stared down at Sam.

"Good sleep?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" he moved himself closer to Dean.

"So what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to keep fighting in this war or go into hiding?"

"I'm not going to hide" Sam replied while sitting himself up "I'm going to fight by your side."

Dean sat up straight and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder "Well you're definitely going to need more training, though you did good yesterday."

"Really" Sam lent in and kissed Dean softly on the lips.

"Yeah you did."

-----------

The sound of a terrifying scream echoed through the halls of the demons underground headquarters. The demons had never feared anything but they feared the ultimate weapon. He had more power then any supernatural being that had ever existed. He could kill every demon within these walls without even breaking a sweat. He was a vampire crossed with a werewolf and he had demon blood in him, the Yellow-eyed demons blood, not to mention he had powers before any of this.

He walked into the Yellow-eyed demons office and took a seat in front of his desk. The Yellow-eyed demon looked at him while twisting a dagger in his hand. His bright yellow eyes were glowing as usual and they locked with James's hazel ones. He had returned to his human form for the time being but he wouldn't stay in it for long. He liked being able to over power the Yellow-eyed demon; he liked to be in control.

"What can I help you with?" the Yellow-eyed demon asked dryly.

"While wandering the halls I heard someone say John Winchester had been killed" his eyes flashed black then turned back to normal "Do you know anything about that?"

"Can't say I do" he replied, twisting the dagger lazily.

"Well I think you know something" the two black wings appeared from behind his back and he folded them up like two blades.

"Someone mentioned to me that he fell off the verandah that's all I can remember."

"Very well then" he stood and walked a few feet "What was I given when I had _that_ vision of my son" he once again added hatred to the word son.

"A serum that allows you to have visions" the Yellow-eyed demon stood and walked over to him "and if you add, say my blood, you'll have a vision of me and anyone who's with me" he stood in front of James and stared up into his eyes "But because you're half vampire you can drink the blood and a vision will appear. I also added the serum into the mix I gave you, the one that turned you into the ultimate weapon."

"So if I drink someone's blood I'll have a vision."

The yellow-eyed demon nodded yes.

"So what if I want to have a vision of a certain thing."

"Focus on it."

"Thanks for that" James grabbed the Yellow-eye demon and stuck his fangs into his shoulder. As he drank the blood he had a vision and with the vision he saw the truth.

He saw his wife's real killer.

-----------

It was the middle of the day and the morning had been spent training Sam in between make out sessions. Dean was limited because of his injured shoulder, which was in a sling despite the fact he'd rather not have it on. Also while they were training hard Bobby and Caleb looked into John's mysterious and sudden death. They had found out some interesting things but Sam and Dean had been too busy to see what they knew.

Finally they decided it was time for a break and time to see what Bobby and Caleb knew. They made their way to Bobby's office, knocked on the door then waited for him to answer. He opened the door to reveal a large but very messy office, paper was scattered all over the desk and guns and other weapons littered the walls. The walls were a light blue and he had dark blue curtains that were pulled open unevenly. He offered them a seat and they both sat down on a hard black chair. Bobby sat behind the messy desk and rested his arms in front of him.

"We found sulphur," he said getting straight to the point "it was on the railing. A demon did kill your father Dean."

Dean clenched his fist so tight that he's knuckles turned white.

"Who do you think killed him?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure" he replied giving Sam a sideways look "But I'd say it was the Yellow-eyed demon."

"What makes you think that?" Sam asked curiously.

"Who else would have it been" Bobby said shrugging his shoulders.

Dean heaved a sigh then looked into Bobby's eyes "There's something we should tell you."

"What is it?"

Dean then told Bobby about Sam's father and that he'd been made into the ultimate weapon. He also told him how the Yellow-eyed demon had convinced him that they were the bad guys and that he vowed to kill every hunter alive. This news meant that the war had begun and the demons were already winning.

"This is just what we needed," Bobby said with a deep sigh.

"Hey we're gonna win this war" Dean added, "and I will not stop until we have won."

Bobby smiled at Dean then he remembered something. He pulled a letter from his old jacket and handed it to Dean, he had found it in John's pocket and it had Dean's name written on it. He passed it to Dean and told him where and when he found it. "I think your father figured something out and he didn't get time to tell you."

"Well thanks for this," he said holding up the letter "I'll go read it." Dean and Sam stood then departed from the room and headed up to the second floor. They went to Dean's room and took a seat on his unmade bed. He opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What's it say?" Sam asked.

"Dean, for years we've both wondered why the Yellow-eyed demon killed Mary, but now you can finally have answers. Inject the serum into Sam but make sure you add the Yellow-eyed demons blood. Now the serum will allow Sam to have a vision but he has to be focusing on the subject he wants to see. This serum and Sam are your only hope of finding out why the Yellow-eyed demon killed Mary. Good luck my son."

Dean sat the piece of paper on his lap then locked eyes with Sam, who seemed a bit nervous. "You don't have do to anything you don't want Sam."

"No I want to help you Dean" he placed his hand onto Dean's "I want to help you find out why the Yellow-eyed demon killed your mother and since I was born with this gift I'm gonna use it to do something good."

Dean smiled brightly at Sam, he had never known such kindness "But we need the serum."

"Maybe its in you're dads room somewhere."

"Well then we'd better go look for it" Dean stood up and pulled Sam along with him. They walked into John's room and shut the door behind them, they started their search and ten minutes later they found a vial with a strange looking blue liquid in it. They found it in John's top drawer, not a very safe place to keep something like it, but at least they found it.

"Now we just need the demons blood" Dean said looking at the strange liquid.

"How are we going to get it exactly?"

"Um…" Dean thought for a moment. "Umm?"

"You don't know, do you?"

"Don't worry I'll think of something."

Sam was about to reply but the sound of someone knocking on the door cut him off. Dean told the person knocking to come in and when the door opened they saw Ash entering the room. He looked tired and he had a sad expression on his face.

"Hey is everything ok?" Dean asked.

"T… the doctors say it looks like Jo's not gonna make it."

Sam glanced at Dean, who seemed a little confused. He was still mad at Jo for telling the demons where Sam was; she did it all to get him back. Yet it hadn't worked, he was with Sam now and nothing was going to change that. But unfortunately the rest of the people in his life didn't know that and they all thought he was still with her. Well now wasn't the best time to announce he was with Sam so he put on an act.

"When did they say this?" he asked clearing his throat.

"Just a few minutes ago" he replied, "she got through surgery ok but she's lost a lot of blood and she fell into a coma."

"Well let's hope she pulls through," Dean said standing "Well Sam and are going out for a bit, we'll be back later. Could you let Bobby know for us?"

"Yeah sure" he mused, "Where are you going?"

"Oh just out" he said motioning for Sam to get up. "We shouldn't be too long."

Dean then departed from the room and Sam followed suit. They made their way down the marble staircase then they walked to the garage and climbed into the Impala. Dean drove around to the front of the mansion then took off in the direction of the demons headquarters.

-----------

Meg once again made her way to her father's office; James hadn't been seen all morning and she knew her father had something to do with it. He wasn't strong enough to kill James and she knew it but he was strong enough to contain him. From the start she knew the 'ultimate weapon' was a huge mistake, she knew it wouldn't help them take over; instead it gave them another problem.

She pushed open the door to her father's office and what she saw shocked her. The Yellow-eyed demon lay on the floor with blood pooling around him, his skin was white and his eyes were shut tight. She ran to his aid but when she got closer she realised the wound on his shoulder was bleeding badly.

"Father?"

His yellow eyes snapped open and locked with her dark blue ones "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" she demanded, "What the hell happened?"

"James found out the truth."

"What do you mean 'he found out the truth?"

"He saw me kill his wife," he said "he knows why I killed her."

"Well at least someone does" Meg muttered under her breath.

"He's going to kill us all" the Yellow-eyed demon sat up "He's not going to stop until he gets his wife back."

"Hows he going to rase the dead huh? Cause I'd really love to know!"

"There is a way" he replied "and he's going to find it."

"How?" Meg asked, "Who knows how to raise the dead?"

"Answers can be found in the blood" he closed his eyes then reopened them "all they need to do is drink the blood and they will get their answers."

"What?" Meg seemed slightly confused.

"Blood holds memories" he said taking a deep breath, his life was slowly slipping away. "Mine holds the truth."

"The truth to what?"

"Why I killed his wife, why I was after Sam" he took another deep breath.

"Great so he'll most likely go join the hunters."

"No" he said just above a whisper "James won't choose a side, he only wants his wife back and his lust for human blood grows. He won't care who he kills to get his wife back."

"So we're all doomed?"

"S… Sam" he just managed to get the words out "Sam is the only one who can defeat him" his eyes shut and his head rolled to the side.

-----------

Sam and Dean crept through the demon headquarter in search of the Yellow-eyed demon. All was quiet and it gave Dean a bad feeling, the demons were nowhere to be seen and either was James for that fact. But they carried on, they were here for answers and they weren't leaving until they got what they came for.

Dean still hadn't figured out how he was going to get the Yellow-eyed demon's blood but he would figure it out. He couldn't believe that soon he'd know why the Yellow-eyed demon killed his mother. He would have answers, but would knowing the truth hurt more then not knowing at all? Was it his fault his mother was dead or was the Yellow-eyed demon the only one to blame?

"Dean" Sam grabbed Dean and pulled him out of sight.

Dean looked around the corner and saw Meg walking from her father's room. She was looking angry and confused and she obviously had something on her mind because she didn't even notice Sam and Dean. She stormed down the hall and vanished around the corner. Sam and Dean crept out of hiding and made their way to the room she had just come from.

"Do you think he's in there?" Sam asked.

"Not sure" Dean grabbed the door handle and twisted it "But we're about to find out."

The door opened and Sam and Dean stepped in, they got a shock when they saw the Yellow-eyed demon lying dead on the ground. Blood pooled around him and his skin was white as a ghost; his Yellow-eyes stared blankly up at the black ceiling.

"What the hell?" Dean shut the door and walked towards the demon.

Sam walked over to Dean and stopped beside him, Dean bent down beside the dead demon.

"Will it still work?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Will what still work?"

"The serum?" Sam questioned, "Your dad said we needed the Yellow-eyed demons blood to go in the serum."

"Well there's plenty here" Dean said with a grin.

"So you think it'll still work?"

"Only one way to find out" Dean pulled a needle from his pocket then stabbed it into the Yellow-eyed demon, he drew some blood, stood back up and then turned to face Sam, who had a nervous look on his face. "Lets get out of here."

"Right."

Dean pocketed the needle, headed towards the door; pulled it open and stepped out into the hall. Sam walked out after him and they started to make their way back to the car. They had come through many halls and getting back to the car was proving difficult and it became worse when they heard a howl in the distance.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"A werewolf" Dean looked around "we gotta go!"

They turned and walked down the hall but when they heard the sound of footsteps they stopped. Twelve feet in front of them was a very large werewolf, its yellow eyes glowed brightly and its long claws glistened in the light. Dean and Sam both drew their guns and pointed them at the werewolf that was sizing them up.

"Sam get out of here" Dean muttered.

"Not leaving you."

The werewolf got down on all fours and pounced. A shot rang out and the werewolf fell down dead, rivers of blood streamed from its head. Dean stared down at the creature then the strangest thing happened. The bullet came back out of the wound and fell to the ground then the wound healed, leaving no sign of damage. The werewolf glanced up at Sam and Dean then jumped back to its feet.

"Dean?"

"Run Sam" Dean said taking a step back.

"Dean?"

"Sam, run I mean it!"

Sam hesitated then took of running, he heard gunfire then he heard footsteps coming after him. He turned his head and saw Dean running behind, gun in hand. Sam kept running and Dean caught up to him and they were running side-by-side, they could hear the sound of claws on the stone floor behind them and they knew the werewolf wasn't far off.

"Keep running Sam."

"There's no way I'm stopping."

The werewolf got closer and Dean spun around then fired off shot after shot at the approaching werewolf. The bullets hit its arm and side but with its self-healing powers his effort was in vain. They rounded a corner and hid behind a statue of a vampire, it stood 7 feet high and in its hand was an old sword. The werewolf ran past at full speed then disappeared around the next corner. Sam and Dean stepped out of the hiding place, each panting heavily.

"Why didn't the bullets work?" Sam asked, "They worked the other day."

"I think that was Greg" Dean replied, "There's something different about him."

"Will the bullets Ash made work?"

Dean pulled them from his pocket and loaded them into the gun. He passed a few to Sam then waited for Sam to load his own gun. The sound of claws could be heard approaching again and Dean knew the werewolf, otherwise known as Greg, had come back. "Lets see if these work."

"And if they don't?" Sam asked sounding slightly nervous.

"Run like hell."

The werewolf stuck its ugly head around the corner and Dean fired off a shot. The bullet left the barrel and connected with the werewolves left eye, it cried out in pain then fell to the floor. Blood splattered onto the walls and its body started to twitch and wreath as strange silver liquid ran from his yellow eyes, then it started to return to its normal form. In a few minutes Dean could see that the werewolf was indeed Greg, his shaggy blonde hair was an easy give away.

"Come on Sam we gotta get out of here."

-----------

Bobby sat behind John's desk; his mind was racing. John, his best friend, had been killed right under his own nose. His son was now left alone, in a world that was so full of evil. He was sad that John had died and he was sad that Dean had been left alone, he had no family, all he had left was Jo and she was just hanging on.

Bobby sighed then took a deep breath. He had to stay strong for Dean, for the rest of the hunters and for John. He would make sure they won this war. But how? The demons were so very powerful and with the ultimate weapon they would sure win this war, but he wouldn't think that way.

Hearing the sound of wings he looked up to see a man with messy brown hair and hazel eyes. He stood tall, he had broad shoulders, he had a smug smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Bobby asked, standing up and pulling out his gun.

"James" he said lazily then his long black fingernails danced over the top of the desk "And who might you be?"

Bobby saw 'James's' long black fingernails dance over the desk and he immediately knew that he wasn't human. "What the hell are you?"

"Me?" he placed his hand to his chest "I am the ultimate weapon or a hybrid if you prefer" he walked around the desk and two black wings appeared from behind his broad shoulders, "but you still haven't answered my question?"

"I'm a hunter."

"A hunter hey" his skin started to turn grey and his long messy brown hair started to grow longer "so this must be the hunters headquarters" his voice was cold and sent chills down Bobby's spine.

"What do you want?" Bobby demanded, while keeping his gun pointed at the creature's head.

His black eyes scanned the table and they fell upon a folder that had the name 'John Winchester' on it. "I've heard about John Winchester" he made his way closer to Bobby "I heard he died" he moved slowly towards Bobby, hands dangled beside him and his six inch nails sparkled from the sunlight.

James moved forwards so quickly that Bobby didn't even have time to react. He was pinned to the wall by James and the gun had been knocked from his hand. James placed his hand on the side of Bobby's face, he tapped his nails against his skin but not hard enough to draw blood. "I know who killed him," he whispered into Bobby's ear "I know who killed John Winchester."

"I don't believe you" Bobby hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh really" he pulled back and stared into Bobby's eyes "How about I show you."

**TBC**

**Chapter 13 will be along soon and its one huge chapter! Secrets will be revealed and Dean will finally find out why the Yellow-eyed demon killed Mary Winchester and if I get four reviews by tomorrow I will update on Friday, promise**


	13. Chapter 13 Tracing the Past

**Chapter 13: ****Tracing the Past**

The Impala pulled up out the front of the hunter's headquarters, Sam and Dean climbed out and headed inside. They walked into the mansion and once they crossed the threshold they saw people running around everywhere. They all wore black and were darting from room to room, each carrying a weapon. Dean spotted Ellen and rushed towards her, he grabbed her arm and she spun around to face him.

"Dean!"

"What's happened?"

"Bobby got attacked" she replied.

"By who?" Dean demanded "is he ok?"

"We're not sure" she explained "we found him unconscious. Whatever it was bit him, he was bleeding heavily and he got at least seven stitches."

"Where is he now?"

"Top floor" she said dryly "I was just going up to see Jo… she's not doing to well."

"I'll stop by and see her later but first I need to talk to Bobby" he darted up the stairs and Sam followed after him. They ran through the lounge room then down the hall and stopped in front of a lift. Dean pressed the button then waited for the lift to come back down, the light lit up and he and Sam walked in. Ellen who had followed them also jumped in and the headed up to the top floor.

The lift stopped and the doors opened to reveal a huge white area. There were men and women walking around in white lab coats, they were also a few people wearing nursing uniforms. Sam stepped out into the waiting room; there were rows of brown chairs and a few tables with magazines on them.

Nurses and doctors stood behind a desk and behind them were shelfs that were filled with files, bottles of medication and other equipment. They walked further through the room then they entered a long hall with doors on each side, behind the doors were bedrooms. Each had one or two beds in them; they also featured a chair and a bedside table.

Finally they stopped in front of another room, Sam looked in and saw six beds and a desk, behind it was a short red haired girl. Sam looked at the desk and had 'ICU' written on it. Every bed except for one was empty, in the occupied bed was Jo, she had leads and machines everywhere. She had a tube down her throat a drip in each hand and many other cords running from her.

"Bobby's in room eight" Ellen said then walked into the ICU.

Dean gave Jo a glance then turned and walked away. Sam followed Dean down the hall then they stopped in front of room 8, Dean knocked and once he got a reply they entered. Bobby sat up in the bed with a bandage over is right shoulder and his arm in a sling just like Dean. He motioned for the boys to take a seat.

"I pull it off way better," Dean said referring to the sling.

"This is no time for jokes Dean" Bobby said firmly "We hunters are in serious danger."

"Yeah I know" Dean said sighing.

"Bobby who attacked you?" Sam asked curiously.

"The Ultimate weapon."

"My dad attacked you?" Sam exclaimed.

"He also showed me something."

"Showed you something?" Dean asked with a confused look on his face "What do you mean?"

"He told me that blood tells tales" Bobby replied "and that memories and thoughts can be sent through blood" Bobby paused then continued "he showed me the Yellow-eyed demon killing John" he turned to face Dean "he then showed me himself killing the Yellow-eyed demon."

"Wait so he bit you and you saw him do all of this?" Dean questioned.

"No" Bobby said, "He made me drink his blood then I saw what he had done. I don't know how it works but I saw him kill the Yellow-eyed demon now I don't know if it's true or not but-"

"Its true" Dean cut in.

"Excuse me?" Bobby asked, he hadn't caught what Dean said.

"The Yellow-eyed demon is dead" Dean replied. "What you saw was the truth."

"But what I don't understand is why the Yellow-eyed demon killed your father" Bobby went on "John's been hunting the bastard for years and now suddenly he kills him. It just doesn't make any sense."

"I think I can help you understand" Sam said softly "see the Yellow-eyed demon told me that he had convinced my father that John was the demon and my father was going to kill John."

"Still doesn't explain why the Yellow-eyed demon killed him though," Bobby said bitterly.

"Well hopefully we can spread some light on that soon" Dean said standing "Sam and I'll be back to visit later we have a few things we need to do."

"Watch your backs."

-----------

"Derek" Meg had spent an hour searching for Derek and she had finally found him. He was sitting on the old swing chair that was out the front of the demon lair. Meg walked over to him and sat down beside him, the cool spring breeze blew against their skin and the afternoon sun gave off an orange glow. "Derek?"

"He let her get killed Meg" Derek said softly "He didn't care who died he just wanted the hunters off his tail and she died because of him." he was trying to keep the tears at bay "Lisa is dead because of him!"

"Derek she was a vampire!"

"So because she was a vampire it doesn't matter that she died" he stood up and turned to look down at her "Lisa didn't deserve to die! Meg."

Meg shot to her feet "You know this war is about the rising of demons and the other supernatural beings don't matter."

"You're starting to sound just like him Meg."

"You're letting your human emotions take over again Derek!" Meg shouted, "You can't let them get control of you! We nearly lost you last time."

"Its not like you need me" he shouted "Its not like you need your half blood brother."

"Don't let anyone hear you say that."

"Maybe I'm sick of being a demon Meg" he took a step back "Maybe I'm just a little more human then you think."

"Don't you dare say that!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Why?" he asked in a mocking voice "Will dad kill me? Kill because I'm more human then demon."

"Dad's dead" Meg spat "Someone killed him."

Derek seemed taken aback at first but then a vacant look came across his face "Good" the words left his mouth before he even realised what he was saying "So he should be after all the people he killed. After he let Lisa get killed!"

"Don't you say that" Meg screeched.

"I just said it sister" he took another step back "I'm leaving."

"Don't you dare go anywhere."

"Sorry" he turned and walked off towards the street.

"Derek" Meg yelled "Derek get your useless ass back here right now!"

He just kept walking, ignoring his sisters orders completely.

"Fine leave" she shouted "You stupid half breed!"

Derek turned to face her then he disappeared into the wind.

-----------

Sam and Dean sat on the unmade bed, each lost within their own thoughts. They had left Bobby and headed straight to Dean's room so they could find out the truth. The serum was in Dean's right hand in his left was the Yellow-eyed demons blood, once he mixed them together he would inject them into Sam and Sam would have a vision.

Dean would know why his mother was murdered. But now that the truth was so close he wasn't sure he wanted to see it, would knowing the truth hurt more than not knowing it at all? He looked up at his bedside table and stared at the photo of his mother, her long blonde hair hung loosely over shoulders and she had a bright smile on her face. Beside her was a short and chubby four-year-old Dean.

"Are you ok Dean?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah" he took a deep breath "You ready?"

"Are you?"

Dean blinked away the tears "Lets do this.

Sam stuck out his arm and Dean injected some of the serum into him. He waited a few seconds then Sam was grabbing his head in pain, Dean pulled him into his arms as Sam cried in pain.

_A young blonde haired woman walked along the footpath, the wind blew through her blonde hair and the moon glistened in her eyes. She was beautiful and walked gracefully towards an old house. The house stood two storeys high and the porch light was on, she walked into the yard and made her way across the green grass._

_She walked up onto the porch and rang the doorbell. The door opened and a handsome man appeared in the doorway, he had black hair and greenish eyes, he smiled at the sight of the young woman but then the look turned into concern. He placed a hand on her shoulder and led her into the house; they stepped into the hall and he shut the door behind them._

"_Mary what's wrong?"_

"_Drew" she sniffled "I have something to tell you."_

"_What?" he asked sounding worried "What's wrong?"_

"_I'm… I'm pregnant" she burst into tears and the man in front of her pulled her into a hug._

"_Shh… its ok" he stroked her long blonde hair "I'm here for you."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too Mary" his eyes flashed yellow then they returned to the greenish colour._

Sam's eyes snapped open and he sat up and locked eyes with Dean, who was looking concerned.

"Sam what did you see?" he asked, "Do you know why he killed my mother?"

"D… Dean" Sam took a deep breath "Mary… your mother was in love with the Yellow-eyed demon."

"WHAT!" Dean exclaimed, "My mother was in love with a demon!"

"I don't think she knew" Sam said, "and there's something else."

"What" Dean spat "Tell me Sam?"

"She said she was pregnant."

Dean's jaw dropped.

Sam was about to say something else but he felt more pain creep its way into his head. He once again grabbed his head in pain and a cry escaped his mouth. He hunched over and Dean started to rub circles on his back, as he the pain grew worse.

Mary lay on a hospital bed, her long blonde hair was plastered to her face and sweat beaded on her forehead. She looked exhausted but at the same time she had a bright smile on her face. In her arms was a tiny baby, he was wrapped up in a blue blanket and had a blue beanie on his tiny head. A single tear rolled down her cheek and dropped onto the child's head.

"My beautiful baby boy" she whispered as she stroked his head softly.

Suddenly a dark figure appeared in the doorway and in walked Drew; his eyes were as bright as ever. Mary looked up and a look of fear came upon her face, she held the baby tighter and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Please don't take him."

The door shut and the Yellow-eyed demon walked closer to Mary. "He's a demon."

"Don't you call him that" she spat "He's not a demon, he will never be like you!"

"He's half human half demon" he locked his yellow eyes with her fear filled blue ones "He was born to kill."

"He's not evil" Mary protested.

"Not yet no" he said coolly "But in time he will be. With the right care."

"I won't let you turn my son into you" she spat "He won't be a monster like you are!"

"But you loved this monster" he hissed "you let me into your heart and after a while I let you into mine" he paused "It was a mistake to choose you, I fell for you and I nearly ruined the whole plan" he stroked the side of her cheek "Give me the baby Mary."

Mary got to her feet and held the baby tight to her chest "Never."

"Don't make me kill you Mary" his voice was calm and soft "give me the child and I wont have to hurt you."

"I won't let you turn this child into a demon."

"He's already half a demon Mary" he walked closer to her.

"You can't have him."

"Then I'm sorry" he walked to Mary and snatched the child from her, she went to grab him but the Yellow-eyed demon pushed her into the wall and she fell to the floor. The Yellow-eyed demon held the crying child in his arms; he then disappeared leaving the unconscious Mary on the floor.

Sam's eyes snapped open and he was once again staring into Dean's concerned eyes. "She had the baby."

"What?"

"She had the Yellow-eyed demons baby," Sam said "but he took him from her."

"So my mum had a baby and the Yellow-eyed demon took it from her?"

Sam nodded yes.

"Oh my god" Dean rested his head onto Sam's shoulder and let his eyes close, this was all to much to take in. His mother having a baby to a demon, to the Yellow-eyed demon for that fact. Then the Yellow-eyed demon took it from her, but why didn't he kill her then? Why kill her years later? "We need my blood" Dean sat up and stared at Sam who had a 'what' look on his face "We need my blood!"

"What, why?"

"I was in the room the night mum was murdered" Dean explained "But I was only four so I could never remember what happened."

"But your blood will" Sam said catching what Dean meant, "Figuratively speaking of course."

"We add my blood and we find out why he killed her" Dean stood "I'll be back in a second."

-----------

Meg stormed through the demons underground lair, her anger was at boiling point and the slightest touch would make it spill. Her father had been killed by his own creation; her brother had just left. Now she was the only one in her family fighting in this war, a war that was meant to be the rising of demons but the only thing rising was James. He had killed the most powerful demon to have ever walked the earth, he had killed her father and he would pay.

She would use Sam to make the second ultimate weapon, even if he didn't help her in the end it would still be in her favour. With James dead she would have the power to start again and she would regroup the demons and they would rise above all other beings. She would make sure of that. But getting Sam back would prove to be difficult, she was going to get Derek to do it but he had walked out on her.

She walked into a long hall and banged on a door then moved to the next one. She did that all the way to the end, finally she stood at the end of the hall staring up at a group of demons. These demons were all highly trained and could take on the toughest hunter, but going into enemy territory would be dangerous.

"I have a job for you all."

-----------

Dean stuck a needle into his arm and withdrew some blood. He took the needle out then Sam stuck a bandage over the small hole, Dean smiled softly at Sam then mixed his blood in with the Yellow-eyed demons and the serum. Sam hadn't had any more visions in the last half an hour so they assumed the serum had worn off. Now with Dean's blood added they hoped that the truth would be revealed. They hoped that they could learn why the Yellow-eyed demon killed Mary Winchester.

"Ready?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah" Sam said taking a deep breath.

"Thank you Sam" Dean said softly.

"For what?"

"For everything."

Sam smiled then pressed his lips to Dean's in a short kiss. "I'm ready."

Dean nodded then stuck the needle into Sam's arm, like before a few seconds later he was holding his head in pain. A vision shot into his head and he saw the truth.

Mary Winchester walked towards her four-year-old sons room. She opened the door and walked into the room, her four-year-old son was hiding under the covers, only peeking out to see if his mother had entered the room. She gave him a small smile and sat down on the bed next to him, she placed her hand on her sons shoulder.

"Dean come on, come out" she cooed "There's no monsters in the closet Dean."

"But I saw one mummy" he crawled out and hugged his mother tight.

"Honey you were dreaming" she ran her hands through his thick hair.

"No mummy I wasn't" he protested, "I saw two Yellow eyes."

Mary's heart skipped a beat. But it had been years since she saw Drew, he had taken her baby boy and she had never seen or heard from him again. She had met and married John Winchester then had Dean to him. No her son was just dreaming, he hadn't seen any yellow eyes.

"There they are again mummy" the four-year-old Dean pointed at the closet while hiding behind his mother.

Mary turned to see the glowing eyes and her heart started to beat fast; she let go off Dean, then stood up. "Why are you here?" she had a slight tremor to her voice.

"This is concerning our son" he stepped forwards; she could now see his face clearly.

"Where is he?"

"He is safe" the Yellow-eyed demon replied then changed the subject completely "But with you alive he grows weak."

"What do you mean?" she turned to Dean, who was frightened and confused.

"Just by being alive you're making his human half stronger" he walked towards her "I can't let that happen."

"What are you going to do?" she asked

"What I should have done the night I took him from you."

Mary stepped back then an invisible force threw her against the wall and she was getting dragged up to the ceiling. A crying and terrified Dean sat in the corner of the bed shaking. "Dean."

"Goodbye Mary" a single tear ran down the Yellow-eyed demons face.

She cried out in pain, as her stomach was ripped open, blood dripped onto the floor and Dean cried harder. The ripping stopped and Mary was left gasping for air, the Yellow-eyed demon closed his eyes and Mary burst into flames and a scream of pain, terror and sorrow echoed through the house. The yellow-eyed demon disappeared and John Winchester burst into the room.

Sam's eyes shot open and he took a deep breath to calm himself down. He felt Dean rubbing circles on his back and he sat up straight and turned to face Dean. He cleared his throat then told Dean everything he had seen.

"Just by being alive you're making his human half stronger" Dean mused, "What does that mean?"

"I don't know" Sam placed an arm around Dean's shoulder.

Dean took a deep breath then locked eyes with Sam. "none of this has helped us" he stood up and started to pace.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked slightly confused "we found out why he killed her didn't we?"

"Yeah I know" Dean kept pacing "but I thought finding out why he killed mum would help us win this war" Dean sat back down on the bed and sighed heavily.

"She loved you Dean" Sam said softly "you were the last word she spoke."

Dean did his best to keep the tears at bay; finding out the truth had been painful. He felt somewhat responsible for her death, he was the one who called her into his room, if he hadn't she would have still been alive or would of he had just killed her another night. Suddenly a loud bang and the sound of shooting took him out of his thoughts.

"What the hell?" Sam exclaimed.

Dean withdrew his gun then walked towards the door, he pulled it open and he saw hunters running past and heading in the direction of the marble staircase. He turned to face Sam, who had his own gun out and was ready to fight.

"Stay here!"

"Dean"

Dean walked back to Sam and pressed his lips to his in the most passionate kiss. He pulled away then kissed him again but softer "Stay here." He ran from the room and made a direct beeline to the marble staircase. He reached the bottom and found hunters fighting demons from left, right and centre.

"Bout time you joined the party" came Meg's cold voice "You've been missing all the fun."

Dean raised his gun and went to shoot but an invisible force sent him flying into the wall. He hit the wall hard and toppled to the ground and slipped into unconsciousness. Meg smirked then walked over to a blonde haired demon, who had broad shoulders and was very handsome.

"Find Sam."

**TBC**

**All right I should have the next chapet up on Monday thanx for reading don't forget to review, and a big thank you for everyone who has been reviewing I love yous all**


	14. Chapter 14 Save me from Tomorrow

**Chapter 14: Save me from Tomorrow**

Dean was surrounded by darkness, but he could hear a voice but it sounded far away. His head ached painfully as did the rest of his body, he tried to move but he couldn't. The voice became louder and the darkness started to creep away, letting light take over. Finally he could make out the voice, he slowly opened his eyes and saw a blurred face.

"Dean are you ok?"

Dean blinked a few times then he saw who had asked him the question "Sam…?"

"Dean thank god you're ok."

Dean slowly sat and he realised that he was lying on his bed; he looked around the room and was surprised to see that the sun was staring to sink low into the sky. He turned to face Sam, who sat on the bed next to him.

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours."

Dean didn't know why but something told him that the person in front of him wasn't Sam. Something was different; something was telling Dean that this wasn't Sam. Thinking quickly Dean lent in and went to give Sam a kiss but he pulled back. "What's wrong Sam?" he asked giving him a sexy grin.

"Nothing."

"Then kiss me."

Sam looked confused at Dean then he lent in and Dean met him half way. Sam kissed Dean softly but Dean noticed something was different; there was no passion in the kiss nor lust or love. He stuck his tongue into 'Sam's' mouth but he pulled back and he had a look of disgust on his face.

"What's wrong Sam" Dean asked in a teasing voice "Thought you liked a bit of tongue."

"I… I… you're disgusting" the words left his mouth before he could stop them.

Now Dean knew that the man in front of him was definitely not Sam. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a sharp knife, he grabbed the impostor and put him in a headlock with the knife against his throat. "Where's Sam?"

"I am Sam!"

"You are not Sam" he spat "Now tell me where he is!"

"Or what?" the impostor teased "You're not gonna kill me, because if you do that, you won't find out where Sam is."

"Oh yeah" he dragged the knife down the front of his chest and blood started to spill onto the floor.

"Ahhh" he cried "all right all right, I'll tell you."

Dean stopped and waited for the demon to say where Sam was, but when he didn't reply he started to dig the knife in deeper.

"He's at the demons lair" he cried, "Meg captured him."

"Why?"

"She wants to use him to stop James" he said breathless "James killed the Yellow-eyed demon and… and the only way to kill him is to make someone equally as powerful."

"Why Sam?"

"I don't know" he spat.

"Are you telling the truth?" Dean removed the knife and placed it back at his throat.

"Y… yes."

"Good."

-----------

Sam felt himself coming out of unconsciousness; he was aware of the pounding headache and the feeling of something hard against his back. Finally he got enough strength to open his eyes, at first the figure in front of him was blurred then he could make out its face. It was the girl that killed his uncle, but right now his brain was fuzzy and he couldn't think of her name.

"Nice to see you're awake Sam" she said coldly.

"What do you want from me?" he demanded while trying to remember her name.

"I want you to help me," she said turning and walking towards a bench.

"And what makes you think I will?"

"Oh I don't know" she mused "but if you don't help me" she turned around to face him "Daddy's going to kill Dean, you and every other supernatural being out there."

"Why should I care if he kills you and your kind?" Sam had just remembered her name not that it helped him out of this sticky situation.

"Because if 'my kind' dies there will be a shift in the balance" she walked towards him, her hips swayed side to side. "The world is made up of good and evil, humans and supernatural beings. If one kind dies then there will be a shift in the balance and we don't want that do we?"

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"Because it's happened before," she said dryly "Well partly."

"What do you mean 'partly?'"

"Many years ago my father conceived a baby with a human" she explained "But my father took the child from her and raised him as evil, see he couldn't be both he could only be one and my father wanted him evil. So he took him from his mother then killed her."

Sam's mind was racing, the baby Meg was talking about was Dean's brother but who was he? Meg hadn't mentioned a name. "Who was the mother?"

"Some random chick" she said turning around.

"See I think your father just told you that" Sam started "I think that she meant a lot more to him then he let on, I think she wasn't just some 'random chick' I think he loved her.

Meg turned back to face him, a dark look was on her face "Demons don't love Sam!"

"Maybe he did."

"Yeah and pigs fly" she scowled "demons don't love or care."

"So what happened to the child?" Sam was going to help Dean find out about his past no matter what.

"He lived" she turned back around and started to mix some liquids together.

"Where is he now?"

"What's it to you?" she asked spinning around to face him, anger written all over her face.

"Just give me a name?"

"Derek… he's my brother!" she shouted Derek's name then spoke the rest.

"Where is he?"

"Why do you want to know?" she asked while picking up a needle and filling it with the liquid she had been mixing.

"Because your brothers mother was Mary Winchester and your father killed her when Dean was four years old."

Meg looked at Sam then looked away, she didn't have time for this. She didn't care who Derek's mother was, she just needed to convince him that he was evil before he did something good and reversed all the hard work her father had done.

"I'm not going to help you!"

She locked eyes with Sam "This isn't about good verses evil anymore! This is far more serious then you realise. Your father is unstoppable and he will kill anyone and anything in order to get what he wants. My father made a huge mistake. By making a great evil he shifted the balance."

"What the hell is the balance?"

"A balance was created so evil and good couldn't overrule each other" she explained as she made her way over to him, "They were always equally matched neither side winning or losing, but James has shifted the balance and now I need to create something good. And believe me, I don't want to do this but I have no choice. Because if he takes over, my kind will die! And I'm not going to let that happen and you're the only one who can save us."

"What am I meant to do?"

"You need to kill your father."

"I can't kill my father!"

"The man abused you for eighteen years."

"He's still my dad."

"Fine don't kill him," she snapped "let him kill us all, but I'm still turning you into a hybrid."

"Wait" he exclaimed, "If I do kill my father then won't there still be a shift in the balance?"

"You're not going to be as strong as him, therefore when you kill him there won't be a shift in the balance" she stuck the needle into his arm and Sam cried out in pain as the serum ran through his veins. His skin started to turn grey and sharp teeth replaced his normal ones then long black claws replaced his fingernails. His eyes turned black then returned to their normal hazel colour.

"What did you do to me?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I made you a hybrid" she replied, "You are part werewolf and part vampire" she paused. "The blood of the werewolf isn't as strong as the one that runs through your fathers veins, he was given Greg's, the ex hunters blood. Something happened to Greg and he became invincible so his blood came in handy while making James a hybrid. The blood I gave you is from a normal werewolf therefore you are less stronger then him in that department also your father had my father's blood in him and you missed out" a smirk came upon her face. "Congratulations Sam, you're our future."

-----------

Dean drove towards the demons headquarters at full speed, never taking his foot of the gas. He had to get Sam before Meg did anything to hurt him, or in this case turned him into a hybrid. If he were to be turned into a hybrid he would have werewolf and vampire urges, he would need blood and meat to keep him alive and to keep him satisfied. Because if the urges got the better of him he could do some serious damage.

Dean had already lost too much and he wasn't about to lose the only person he had left. All though he had only known Sam a short period of time he had already fallen in love with him. He had never been one to believe in soul mates but he did now, because he had found his soul mate.

He stepped on the gas harder but the car was going as fast it could, but it wasn't fast enough for Dean. He needed to get to Sam fast but someone had other ideas for him. Suddenly a dark figured landed in the middle of the road and Dean had to slam his brakes on. The car screeched to a halt. Dean got out of the car gun in hand and the other arm in its sling.

A bolt of lightning lit up the night sky and Dean saw who the person in front of him was. James stood with his big black wings spread out, an evil smile was on his face and his eyes as black as night. He folded his wings up and they turned into the long blades that he had used to stab Dean and Jo. He strolled towards Dean but Dean stood his ground.

"Dean" he said darkly "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Just thought I'd go for a drive," Dean said as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky.

"Did you just?" he walked closer. "Well I thought I'd have a snack and you came at the right time."

"Sorry don't have any food on me."

"Oh no its not food that I want."

Another bold of lightning shot across the sky then rain started to come down.

Dean took a step back, he knew what James wanted and Dean didn't feel like being the main course. James sensed Dean's distress and an evil grin crossed his face. He took another step forwards and Dean took a step back, there was no way he could bring James down.

"Are you going somewhere Dean?"

"Yeah actually I am" he shot off four rounds at James, each bullet hitting him, James spread his wings and took off into the air and Dean seized the opportunity to get back in the car. He started the engine, slammed the door shut and took off at full speed.

He could hear the sound of James screaming and screeching from behind the car. He pressed harder on the gas but James was just as fast as the car, he had caught up and he was flying right beside Dean's window. He smashed the glass and Dean had to shut his eyes to prevent them from getting shards of glass in them. In the split second of his eyes being closed he crashed into the rock wall that stood beside the dusty road. He reopened his eyes and pulled the Impala back onto the road.

James gripped onto the side of the car with his long fingernails and that peeved Dean right off, no one hurt his baby. He let go of the wheel and grabbed his gun and sent bullet after bullet into James's face. Blood splattered onto the side of the car and also onto Dean's face. James let go of the car then flew higher. Dean grabbed the wheel just in time; he had nearly collided with the rock wall again.

He did a sharp turn then turned onto the road that would lead him to the demons headquarters. He could see the old abandoned warehouse in the distance but he was once again stopped by a dark figure that stood in the centre of the road. He slammed the brakes on and the car came to a halt two inches from the person in the middle of the road. Dean stared up at the figure with disbelief. He got out of the car and made his way to the person that stood in centre of the road.

"Sam thank god" he pulled him into a hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Dean…"

Dean pulled out of the embrace and gave Sam a long look, checking for injuries but finding none. However Sam had a confused and scared look on his face, he looked lost. "Sam are you ok?"

"Meg did something to me?"

"What did she do Sam" he placed both hands on his shoulders "tell me?"

"S… she turned me into a hybrid" he looked away as though he was ashamed. "She said I was the only one who could stop him… she told me I had to kill my father or he'd kill us all."

"Sam you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Sam was about to say something but his father landing behind Dean cut him off. He was about to stab him but Sam grabbed Dean and pushed him aside, and the winged claw stabbed Sam right in the chest. He closed his eyes in pain and bit back a scream, his father wrenched his claw out of Sam and Sam fell forward onto the wet ground.

"Sam!" Dean got up and made his way over to him. "Sam!"

Sam looked down at the wound that was slowing re-healing, but a stronger pain ran through his body. He cried out as his body started to change, his skin turned grey and his fingernails turned into claws. Blood dripped from his fingernails as they turned into the long werewolf like claws, blood also spilt from his mouth as fangs replaced his teeth.

The sound of bones cracking could be heard and Sam let a pain filled cry escape his bleeding mouth. A single tear leaked from his eye as the transformation finished. He stood up on shaky legs and stared at his father, who seemed slightly confused but that was quickly replaced by his evil look. James was losing his mind and soon the only thing he would want would be death and destruction.

James spread his wings then tackled Sam to the ground, he knocked Sam to the ground with such a force that Dean too was sent to the ground. James grabbed both of Sam's hands and pinned them above his head. He went to bite Sam but Sam broke free of his grip and kicked him off, James crashed into the ground with a thud. Sam jumped back to his feet and turned to face Dean who had his gun in his good hand.

"Dean get out of here" Sam ordered.

"Sam I can't leave you."

"I won't be far behind."

"Sam…"

"Please Dean" he pleaded, "I don't want you to get hurt, just go back to the mansion."

Dean didn't want to leave Sam all though he looked as though he could handle it himself. He turned to look at James who had gotten back to his feet; he looked like he was ready to kill. But could he kill his own son? Dean didn't want to find out but he wasn't about to leave without Sam. He raised his gun and fired shot after shot at James.

He cried out in pain as each bullet penetrated his flesh. He spread his wings and took of into the air but Dean kept shooting and the bullets went straight through his wings. Finally Dean ran out of ammo and he dropped the gun to the ground, James soared towards him but Sam tackled him before he got close enough to hurt him. They rolled down a muddy bank, each crashing into the water. They kept wrestling with each other, no one winning or losing.

Dean ran towards the edge of the bank and looked down at the fighting creatures. Blood was visible on Sam as well as James; their long claws ripped each other's soft flesh easily. Dean watched as James wrenched his claw into Sam's stomach then twisted it before pulling it out, Sam bit his tongue so he wouldn't cry out in pain.

The fight seemed to be lasting forever, no one backed down and no one went in for the kill. Sam threw a punch but James grabbed his hand and twisted it backwards. The sound of bones breaking followed along with a cry of pain; James then let go of his arm and grabbed both his shoulders. He pulled Sam forward and dug his teeth deep into Sam's soft flesh.

"Sam!" Dean ran down the embankment and pulled another gun from his jacket. He fired off a round and hit James in the right eye; blood sprayed onto Sam's face and James took off into the air. Sam collapsed to the ground and Dean raced towards him. He dropped down in front of him and took a good look at him; Sam's shoulder was bleeding badly as were a few other injuries.

"Hang on Sam" Dean pulled a pocketknife from his jacket then he placed the blade against his wrist, he dragged it across it and blood dripped to the ground. He moved it up to Sam's lips but he pulled away. "Sam you are half vampire half werewolf you need to drink blood to keep your strength up, now take it!"

Sam took Dean's arm and placed his mouth against the cut and slowly drank the blood. His wounds started to heal and he felt his strength coming back to him. Once he had his fill he pushed Dean's arm away and looked into his green eyes, they sparkled amazingly in the moonlight. Dean stood and helped Sam back to his feet; together they walked back up the muddy hill and got back into the Impala.

"You ok Sam?" Dean asked turning to look at Sam.

"Yeah…" he replied, "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Sam replied by leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Dean smiled softly then he turned his attention to the road, started the engine then drove off. Sam smiled back at Dean then rested his head on Dean's shoulder and they stayed that way until they reached the mansion.

-----------

Meg stormed through the dark halls of the demons underground hideout, she had to leave Sam for a minute and when she got back he had gone. Now there were two hybrids running around. Sam may have believed her about the balance but soon someone would tell him that it was a myth. The only reason she made Sam a hybrid was so he could get rid of James for her, she wasn't going to have James killing her demons and ruining their chances of winning this war.

Also with Derek gone she was down one more demon but right now she didn't care about Derek. She had to organize her warrior demons and get them ready for battle. Her first move would be to take out the hunters, she would order her demons to attack them at the mansion and kill every one within its walls. Her second move would be to kill Sam, after he killed James of course, then her last move would be take over everything, she would fulfil her fathers dreams.

**TBC**

**If I get five reviews by tomorrow afternoon I will update on Thursday XD **


	15. Chapter 15 Tainted

**Chapter 15: Tainted**

James flew through the sky; rain was falling hard and the thunder roared through the dark sky. He was hungry, angry and frustrated. He hadn't got enough blood from Sam to sustain himself. He needed to get enough strength to fly over the waters and go to an old temple, in the temple was a monk that could bring the dead back to life. Soon he would be reunited with his wife, but first he had to feed.

-----------

Sam and Dean lay fast asleep in each other's arms, the room was quiet the only noise was the sound of the rain. Yesterday had worn them out and a good sleep was what they needed. They had returned to the headquarters late in the night and they had snuck in without a sound, the hunters were mostly likely busy trying to clean the mansion after its last attack.

Sam's hazel eyes slowly opened, he yawned then looked at Dean who lay hugged against him. Sam's eyes travelled down to Dean's bandage wrist, memories flash back. Sam was no longer human; he was part vampire part werewolf. Everything had changed; a month ago he was college student getting ready to gradate into law school. A month ago he had no idea demons, werewolves and vampires existed, he had no idea a war was going on.

Yet everything had changed. He was no longer going to law school, he was no longer a mortal and he was no longer single. At that thought Sam wandered why he was attracted to Dean. He had never shown any signs of even liking guys but then he met Dean and he found himself liking Dean in so many ways. Even though in the last month he had lost his uncle lost his friends and lost his innocence he was still happy, it was all because of Dean. If it weren't for Dean he wouldn't had made it though all of this.

"Morning Sam."

Sam looked up at Dean and smiled lazily at him "How'd you sleep?"

"Just fine" he yawned then sat up, stretching his back as he did so. "You?"

"Yeah good" Sam sat up and rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Are you ok Sam?" Dean asked resting his head on Sam's.

"Yeah I think so," he pulled away from Dean and stared into his eyes "Just a bit confused and… scared."

"Scared of what Sam?"

"I… I'm scared that I'll turn into him," he lowered his gaze and looked down at his hands "I don't want to be like him."

"Sam you'll never be like him," Dean reassured.

"But what if I lose control?" he exclaimed, "What if I accidentally hurt you?"

"As long as you sustain your hunger and blood lust you'll be fine, I promise."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure" Dean pulled Sam in and pressed their lips together, the kiss was slow and deep, for a fact they were so lost in it that they didn't even a knock on the door.

"Dean" came Bobby's voice.

Dean quickly pulled away from Sam and turned to loo at the door "Shit" he jumped out of bed "Just a second." He turned to face Sam who was still sitting on the bed "Hide."

"Where?"

"The bathroom."

Sam jumped up and vanished into the bathroom. Dean then pulled on a shirt and made his way to the door, he pulled it open and saw Bobby standing there, with a blunt look on his face.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry I… I was still asleep."

"Asleep!" Bobby exclaimed, "It's the middle of the day."

"I had a late night," he said trying to keep the grin of his face; he had a _very _late night.

"Well get dressed and met me in my office" he replied, "What happened to your neck?"

Dean's hand shoot to his neck and he placed his hand over the love bite Sam had left "Ah nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing" he said flatly "Dean are you keeping something from me?"

_Yeah I'm sleeping with Sam. _"No, of corse not."

"Right" he then turned and disappeared into the mansion.

Dean shut the door and lent against it, he breath a sigh of relief as Sam walked out of the bathroom. Sam gave Dean a sexy grin and Dean smirked while removing himself from the door.

"That was close," he said taking a seat on the bed.

"Maybe its time we tell them about us."

Dean ran his hands through his hair and looked up at Sam "Yeah, you're probably right. Besides it beats gettin caught in the act.

-----------

Meg walked through the halls of the demon headquarters, her warriors were getting ready for battle and soon the fight would begin. Hearing a noise Meg came to a halt. She turned her attention to the door she stood beside; she opened it and walked in. Derek was rummaging through his fathers things; he was so ingrossed in it he didn't even hear the squeak of the door.

"Derek?"

Derek looked up then stopped what he was doing.

"So you came back," she said bitterly.

"I need answers" he looked back down and continued to rummage through his fathers things.

"Answers to what?"

"I want to know who my mother was" he replied without looking up.

"Why?" she demanded, "It's been twenty-eight years why do you want to know now?"

"Because" he looked up at her "I want a parent who loves me."

"You need to fight this Derek" Meg walked over to him "you're evil, stop fighting it!"

"No Meg" he roared, "You're evil, I am a soldier being told to fight in a war, I do as I'm told but Father's no longer here so I will do as I please."

"Where are you going to go? Huh?" Meg mocked "Are you going to go find Mummy, cause I got news for ya, she's dead."

"What?" a look of confusion crossed his face.

"That's right" Meg spat "Sam told me" she laughed slightly "Said you were Mary Winchester's son, said our father loved her. Oh he also killed her."

"Liar!" he shouted, "Father said he never killed her."

"But he did" she sneered.

"So Mary was my mother that means Dean's… my-"

"Half brother" Meg cut in "Yeah so what? You think he's going to welcome you with open arms, that's a laugh." Meg walked closer to him "You're a demon and that's the way he'll see you and that's the way your should see yourself."

"SHUT UP!"

Meg was thrown against the wall by an invisible force and crashed into the floor with a thump. Meg got to her feet; she had a smile on her face and it made Derek sick. "Still got it" she teased "Kill me Derek, prove to yourself that you're evil."

"I will not be like you!"

"But it's in your blood."

"Evil isn't in my blood its in my mind" he sneered "you and him put it in my mind and I'm sick of someone else telling me what and how to think. I am leaving for good Meg."

"And where will you go?" she demanded, "You have no family."

"Well if my mother was Mary Winchester then Dean's my half brother."

"You expect him to welcome you" her eyes had gone black "after trying to kill him so many times, after killing Sam's uncle. Cause let me tell you, he loves Sam more then you think."

"I'll tell him I'm sorry-"

"Oh yeah that will work" Meg mocked "Dean I'm sorry I tried to kill you, but we're brothers so everything just gonna be freakin' peachy."

Derek raised his hand and Meg floated up into the air "It's a start" he roared "I don't expect him to forgive or welcome me with open arms, but I'm going to start somewhere. I'm going to leave this life behind" he let Meg drop to the ground "and there's not a thing you can do to stop me."

-----------

Sam and Dean sat beside each other, they had been in the meeting for about an hour now and they had got the point. They were all in danger and they needed to watch their backs, so why was the meeting still going. Because Bobby kept pressing the issue, reminding the hunters of the dangers of this war. Then finally it came to end, but Dean didn't really want it to end, because after the meeting he promised Sam that he'd tell Bobby that he and Sam were together.

He didn't know what to expect but he didn't care, he wanted to be Sam and if his friends didn't like it then that was to bad. Because he liked Sam a lot he was even starting to love him, really love him. Dean had never really felt this feeling before but he was glad he was sharing it with Sam, someone he understood him, who understood what it was like to loss a parent.

All the hunters got up and left and the only people left in the room were Dean, Sam and Bobby. He sat down and stared at the two; he looked like he was trying to read their minds. He placed his arms in front of him and slumped his shoulders.

"Well?" he asked dryly.

"Well what?" Dean asked nervously.

"Is there something you want to say?"

"Yeah" Dean lent forward "There's something you need to know about Sam…" Bobby raised a brow "and me." He nodded for him to continue "Ok… here it goes" Dean took a deep breath "I'm dating Sam."

Bobby stared blankly up at Dean, a look of total confusion written across his face.

Dean cleared his throat then continued "I left Jo about two weeks ago and I'm going out with Sam."

"Ok" Bobby took a deep breath "so why are you telling me this."

"Well it was gonna be dad but he's… I told you because I trust you."

"Dean" Bobby shock his head "I don't know what to say."

"Say you've still got my back" Dean said softly "say you've got Sam's back."

"I've got your back Dean" he said sitting up straight "No matter whom you chose" he motioned towards Sam "to be with" he looked at Sam, "I've got both your backs."

"Thanks" Dean said with a nod of the head "That means a lot to me… to us."

Bobby sighed, "Who else knows?"

"You and Jo" Dean replied.

"All right I'll keep this a secret until you're both ready to let the rest of the hunters know."

"Thanks" Sam spoke up for the first time.

"Your welcome" he waved his hand lazily "Now go, there's a war going on if you hadn't noticed."

Both Sam and Dean nodded then walked out of the room. Dean grabbed Sam and pushed him up against the wall, he stared up into Sam's hazel eyes. Dean grinned then pressed his lips to Sam's in a passionate kiss. Sam draped his arms over Dean's shoulder, avoiding his injured one. Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's neck and deepened the kiss.

They broke apart and stared deep into each other's eyes. Sam pressed his lips to Dean's and planted a quick kiss to them; he then repeated it four more times. Dean moved his mouth and started to kiss Sam's neck, biting and nibbling until he reach the collar of his shirt.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs," Sam breathed.

Dean stopped biting Sam's neck and looked up into his eyes, a grin on his face "Best idea I've heard all day."

-----------

A large temple came into view; it was on the side of mountain that was surrounded by the deep sea. The temple stood out clear against the green trees that covered the mountain, sandy in colour with dark brown pillars supporting a large look out. James landed in front of two large doors; each had symbols carved into them.

The doors slid open revealing a large area; it was basically empty except for pots with dieing tress in them. James walked in and walked towards another door. The door slid open and James stepped out into a hall, he turned left and climbed down some stairs. Finally he arrived in small room in the centre was a rock table.

James turned to the right and looked out into the verandah he had seen from above, on it was a man dressed in a black cloak that went to his feet. James walked out to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to face James; he had tan skin, grey hair and dark green eyes.

"I am Remus the Monk, now state your business?" he said in a rough voice.

"I need you to do something for me."

"I charge."

The huge black bat wings appeared from behind James's broad shoulders. "You were saying."

"You don't scare me James," he said dryly.

James frowned and his eyes flashed black.

"I am not afraid of you," he said softly "I have seen many evil in my time" he paused "and I know why you here, but I'm afraid I can not help you."

James grabbed the Monk by his throat and let his long black claws dig deep into his flesh, letting blood drip to the stone floor. "I have travelled far and I expect to get what I came for."

"But you can't all ways get what you want."

James threw the monk and he crashed into what was left of an old pot plant. James folded his wings then strolled over to Remus, he struck Remus in the shoulder then used the other winged claw to stab him in the left shoulder. He lifted him by his winged claws and dangled him over the edge of the verandah.

"Bring my wife back to life."

"I need a body," he said "But the fire destroyed that so there is no way to reincarnate her, but if you find a replacement body I can put her soul into it."

James thought about for a minute "I will bring you a body."

-----------

Sam and Dean lay in each other's arms, the afternoon sun was shinning through the window. Dean had his arm wrapped around Sam's shoulder and Sam hugged himself closer to him. The sun disappeared behind a cloud and a dark shadow crept into the room. Dean felt Sam move and he looked down at him, his eyes were closed and a small smile was on his face.

Dean kissed him lightly on the head then he gently climbed out of the bed, he really needed to go to the bathroom. He climbed out then pulled the blankets back over Sam. He pulled on his boxers then walked into the bathroom then a minute later he walked back out, Sam was still sound asleep. Seeing him like that bought a smile to his lips but that was shortly gone when a person, with short black hair and blue eyes appeared out of nowhere.

Dean stared at the person in front of him, with a shocked and surprised look on his face. He stepped back and turned his gaze to the right, his gun was where he left it. He went to grab it but the person in front of him grabbed his arm.

"I mean you no harm," Derek said firmly.

"Well that's a first" Dean said sarcastically.

"Please Dean, hear me out" he let go of Dean's arm and stuffed his hands into his pockets "I have come to explain something to you."

"Explain what" Dean asked in a low voice, so he wouldn't wake Sam.

"I'm your brother Dean," he said flatly "well half brother."

Dean stared blankly at Derek, his half brother. The same guy who had tried to kill him countless of times, the same guy who had killed Sam's uncle. "Get out of here!"

"Dean… please I'm not a demon any more" he said strongly "well I am but I will not use my powers for evil."

"You can't be here" Dean said angrily "Leave or I'll kill you."

"Fine" he said softly "But can I ask you something first?"

"You've got two minutes."

"Why'd he kill her?"

The anger died from Dean's face, Derek had no idea why his mother had died. "The Yellow-eyed demon killed her because she was making your human half stronger" Dean paused "he killed her so you could grow up to be evil."

Derek looked sad and demons couldn't feel sadness, maybe he was more human then demon. "I'm sorry Dean."

"You're a demon," he said trying to keep his voice low so he wouldn't wake Sam. "you don't feel pain or sadness, so how can you be sorry! You maybe my half brother but I want nothing to do with you! So leave!"

"All right" he said with a small smile "But if you need anything, anything at all, just call my name" he then disappeared leaving a very confused Dean behind.

Dean heard the sheets rustle and looked up to see that Sam had woken up, he was sitting up with a small smile on his face. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah Sam, I'm fine" he lied "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Ok."

"Be out soon."

**TBC **

**All right I hope you all enjoyed that and the next chapter should be along shortly, it might take awhile but I will get there XD and I just want to say a BIG thank you for everyone who's been review and a BIG thank you to perfectharmony22 for proof reading this chapter XD**


	16. Chapter 16 The Temple of Reincarnation

**Chapter 16: The Temple of Reincarnation **

A young girl with curly brown hair and emerald eyes walked down a dark alleyway in San Francisco. The cool night breeze blew against her pale skin and flicked her hair about. She zipped her jacket up and continued to walk through the alley. She was quite relaxed but when she heard the sound of footsteps she stopped and spun around.

She saw a dark figure up head but it wasn't moving. She took a deep breath and turned and kept walking towards her apartment building. Once again she heard footsteps, she stopped and spun around to face the same dark figure. He had moved from his pervious spot and gave the young girl a bad feeling. She took a deep breath and walked a few feet towards the figure.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

The dark figure walked forward and the young girls heart started to race. She took a step back, but didn't turn and walk off, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Sir can I help you?"

The dark figure disappeared and the young girl turned around and quickly walked off. She heard footsteps again, she spun back around but she found nothing; no dark figure. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart then she turned back around, she screamed and stumbled back a few feet.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you," the man in front of her said.

She took a deep breath and stared up at the man "I really needed that! Thank you."

The man smiled then stuck out his hand "I'm James."

"Maggie" she shock his hand.

"You look just like my wife."

She laughed sheepishly in reply.

"I think you will do."

"Sorry" she said, "What was that?"

"Nothing" he said lazily "Would you like to come with me?"

"Excuse me" she spat "No I would not like to come with you" she threw her hands up in frustration "I have to go."

James's arm shot out and grabbed the young girls wrist.

"Hey let go of me!"

James smirked then his skin started to turn grey and the huge black wings appeared from behind his shoulders. The young girl screamed and tried to pull away but James's grip was too strong. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her a few feet of the ground; she kicked and struggled but couldn't grasp freedom. He threw her against the brick wall, she fell to the ground unconscious, James walked over to her and picked her up bride style.

"I'll see you soon Lilly."

-----------

'_A young girl known as Maggie Danvers disappeared around nine o'clock last night, she was due home at nine thirty and her boyfriend said she never arrived home' _Ash sat in front ofthe TV in the lounge room of the hunters mansion, he had no work to do and he needed something to occupy himself with. He heard footsteps and turned to see Dean and Sam enter the room.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Ash" Dean said leaning on the back of the couch and turning his attention towards the TV.

"How's Jo doing?" Sam asked.

"She's improving."

"That's good" Sam turned to look at Dean who was staring at the TV with wide eyes. "Dean?"

"We have a major problem."

Sam turned to look at the TV, a male reporter with short brown hair stood beside an old man. He held the microphone to the old mans mouth and started to talk.

'I was walking home then I heard this screeching noise' he said 'so I looked up and I saw this 'thing' flying over the top of me. It had huge black wings and long claws.'

'So what do you think this thing was?' the reporter asked.

'_A great evil.'_

Sam turned to look at Dean, who gave him an 'oh crap' look. "What do we do?"

"We need to get rid of him," Dean said softly.

"How" Ash pipped up "That thing is unstoppable, Bobby sent some men out and only two came back. And they were a bloody mess, literally."

"Why'd Bobby send someone after him?" Dean asked.

"Maggie Danvers is a hunters daughter and she went missing around nine last night" Ash replied, "Bobby sent some men out to look at the crime scene and they found sulphur. Then out of nowhere the ultimate weapon shows, killing everyone, it's a miracle Brad and Paul made it out alive."

"Why would he kidnap a hunters daughter?" Sam asked looking at Dean with the puppy-dog eyes he loved so much.

"I'm not sure but we need to find out" he turned to face Ash "Where's Bobby?"

"Office."

"Thanks"

-----------

Meg sat behind her father's desk, staring blankly at the wall. Her warrior demons were reluctant to go and fight the hunters, especially since she turned Sam into a hybrid. After having James run amuck around here they didn't want to walk right into a death trap, but Meg wanted the hunters dead and out of her way. Sure there were more then just these hunters in the world but it was one step at a time, first she would take over San Francisco then the rest would follow.

Hearing the door open she looked up to see a red haired girl enter the room. She wore a black leather top and black leather pants: her long red hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Behind her were six more girls and eight men, each wearing leather outfits, these were the warrior demons. Meg sat up straight and waited for the red haired girl to speak.

"We're ready to fight" she spoke "But we're not leaving until sundown."

"Very well" Meg said standing "but make sure you don't kill Sam or Dean"

They all nodded.

"Good!" she said firmly "and don't fail me."

-----------

"Come in."

Sam and Dean walked into Bobby's office and stopped before the desk. He looked up at them and leant back in the chair, his conversations with Sam and Dean were always long ones.

"Who is Maggie Danvers?" Dean asked getting straight to the point.

"Maggie Danvers is Thomas Danvers daughter" Bobby replied "He's been a hunter for years and he wants his daughter back before 'James' hurts her."

"But why would he want to kidnap her?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure" Bobby replied with a deep sigh "but we need to find her, her father is arriving here any minute and I would like to be able to tell him some good news" Bobby locked eyes with Sam "I need you to try and think of a reason your father would want to kidnap a hunters daughter."

Sam sighed but gave a curt nod "I'll do what I can."

"Good"

Sam and Dean then turned and walked out of Bobby's room. They walked into the lounge room and entered the main room, before they reached the staircase a knock came at the door. Dean turned to face Sam then walked towards the door, he pulled it open and there stood a man with light brown hair a moustache and emerald green eyes.

"Hello" he said sticking out his hand "I'm Thomas Danvers, I'm here to have a meeting with Bobby Singer."

"Ah yes" Dean replied, "I'm Dean Winchester" he said shaking his hand "And this is Sam Michaels" he motioned towards Sam but Thomas took no notice.

"You're John Winchester's son, are you not?"

"Yeah I am" Dean said softly.

"Thomas" Bobby had entered the room and made his way over to the boys "Pleasure to meet you."

"Yes" he replied, "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"We will find your daughter, I assure you."

"Do you have a picture of your daughter?" Sam chimed in.

"Ah…yes" he reached into his jacket and pulled out a black wallet "This is her" he handed a photo to Sam, who looked down at the picture with an amazed look on his face.

"Sam?" Dean questioned.

Sam looked up at the trio "She's beautiful."

Thomas smiled softly then took the picture from Sam and turned his attention to Bobby. Dean motioned for Sam to follow him and they both headed up the marble staircase. Dean led him to his room and shut the door behind Sam; he turned around to face Sam, who was sitting on the bed.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah" he lied "Why?"

"Its nothing" Dean said with a sigh "So what now?"

Sam looked up at Dean "we should help them find her."

"All right" Dean sat down beside Sam "what are you thinking?"

"First we need to find my arrggh" Sam grabbed his head in pain and shut his eyes. A single tear slipped through his closed lids and another cry of pain escaped his mouth.

Dean watched with concern as Sam cried in pain. Dean pulled him into his arms and let Sam's head rest against his chest, while stroking his hair. After a minute Sam reopened his eyes and pulled away from Dean. He looked into Dean's eyes and took a deep breath before talking.

"I know why he took Maggie."

-----------

The wind blew through the chambers of the temple where James and Remus were. The seas around it were rough and in the distance a storm was brewing. Lightening could be heard and the wind blew hard against the old stone walls, the sun still shone down on the temple but soon it would disappear behind the dark clouds.

But the forthcoming storm did not bother Remus and James; they were more concerned about bringing Lilly Michaels back to life. They stood around a rock table that was near the verandah. On the stone table was Maggie Danvers; she lay unconscious with candles surrounding her. Also her clothes had been changed and she now wore a beautiful white dress, with thin straps and a crisscrossed back.

"Are you sure about this?" Remus asked.

"Why wouldn't I be" he hissed.

Remus nodded then looked down at the unconscious girl, he pulled a strange necklace from him his cloak and placed it on the girl's chest. He then placed his hand on the necklace and shut his eyes. He started to mutter words but James couldn't hear them. Suddenly a gust of strong wind blew through the temple and the clouds in the sky darkened.

Remus stepped back but did not stop chanting the words James could not hear. Another gust of wind blew through the temple and the candles went out, but the necklace started to glow. A white figure appeared above the unconscious girl then disappeared into her body and as it did her eyes snapped open. She took a deep breath and sat bolt upright. Remus nodded towards James and he stepped closer to the girl. She looked at James with a shocked, confused and surprised look on her face.

"Welcome back Lilly."

-----------

"I have my best hunters out looking for her as we speak" Bobby assured Thomas.

"What makes you think she was taken by the 'ultimate' weapon?"

"The sulphur we found didn't belong to any normal supernatural being" Bobby explained "and when my men were looking around they were attacked by James, the ultimate weapon."

Thomas nodded and was about to speak but he was cut off by the sound of someone knocking at the door. Bobby gave Thomas a quick apology then walked to the door, he pulled it open and saw Sam and Dean standing there.

"We know why he took Maggie" Dean said straight away.

Thomas spun around and turned full attention towards Dean "Go on boy."

"Sam had a vision" Dean replied.

"What did you see?" Thomas asked turning to look at Sam.

Sam then told Bobby and Thomas about what he had seen.

"So your father is going to use my daughter to bring your mother back to life?" Thomas seemed a little confused with the overload of information.

"Its what I saw" Sam replied firmly "he said welcome back Lilly and that's my mothers name!"

"We have to stop him," Thomas said turning to face Bobby.

"We don't know where he is" Bobby replied "as far as I know there is no temple near San Francisco."

"We need to find him before he kills my daughter!"

"We will" Bobby assured "I'll get someone to locate the temple then I'll get back to you" Bobby then departed from the room.

Thomas sighed then turned to face Dean "I am sorry to hear of your loss, your father was a great man."

"Yeah… he was" Dean said with a small smile "Please excuse us" he then turned with Sam following. They walked into the main room and Dean turned to face Sam. "we need to get to James before they do."

"Huh?"

"James will kill them and I am not going to stand by and watch them die" Dean replied "they're like my family Sam and you're the only one who can stop James and it needs to be done before more innocent people die!"

"Dean he's still my father."

"Sam, he's not your father anymore" Dean said placing a hand on his shoulder "he's losing his mind and he doesn't care who he kills to get what he wants."

Sam remembered what Meg had said, sure she was a demon but she was right. This wasn't about good verses evil any more; it was about saving everyone, including Dean and the other hunters. "How do we get there?"

Dean took a deep breath "we need to find the temple first and reach it before they do."

"Well something tells me its not gonna be on a map so we what?"

"Was there anything that you saw that could help us locate it faster?"

"There were strange markings on the wall and it looked out into the sea so it must be on an island."

"I think I know where we need to go to get the information we need."

-----------

"James" Lilly said coldly.

"My love" he stepped forwards but she moved back, a look of fear in her emerald eyes. "What's wrong?"

She climbed off the table and took off running, James watched her disappear around the corner. He turned to Remus who was staring out at the brewing storm. "Why is she afraid of me?!"

"She knows what you have done," he said calmly.

"What do you mean?" he shouted.

Remus turned to face him, a blank expression on his face "why don't you ask her yourself."

"I will" James said sounding rather tired.

"Exhausted are we?"

"I need to feed" his long black wings appeared from behind his shoulders and his skin started turned grey "Find Lilly and when I return I will talk to her."

"As you wish" the monk gave a small nod "perhaps it would be best to be quick," he stretched his arm outwards towards the sky "a storm is coming and it brings a heavy downfall."

"I am not worried about a little rain" he flapped his wings and took off into the darkening sky.

"The rain is not the downfall I was talking about."

-----------

Sam and Dean had once again returned to the demons lair. But all was quiet; they hadn't seen any demons, werewolves or vampires since they arrived. A quiet demon hideout was never a good sign. They had stumbled across a carving that looked just like the temple Sam had seen in his vision; they were just looking for a location.

They had searched through many rooms but still they came out empty handed. Finally they reached the Yellow-eyed demons office, Dean opened the door and walked in first. Finding the room empty he allowed Sam entry and they started their search. Dean went to the desk and started searching through the drawers but he found nothing at first.

Sam looked around the room but still found nothing. He heaved a sigh then turned around to face Dean, who was staring down at what looked like a photo. Sam silently walked over to him and peered over his shoulder, in Dean's hand was a photo of Mary Winchester and the Yellow-eyed demon, otherwise known as Drew.

"Dean?" Sam whispered.

"Huh" Dean quickly stuffed the photo back into the drawer and wiped away the tears that were burning his eyes. "Keep looking Sam, we need to find the location of the temple."

Sam stepped back and kept looking but he gave up and turned to face Dean, who had stopped as well "Its not here-"

"Shh" he cut across "I hear something." Dean withdrew his gun and crept towards the door. He stepped out and nearly head butted Meg, he stepped back but kept his gun held high.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"We were just looking for something," Dean said calmly.

She glared up at Dean then turned her attention to Sam, who had just walked out of the room "Sam you don't look to good" she said in a teasing voice "You should probable have a feed."

Dean gave Sam a sidewards glance and was alarmed when he saw that Sam had gone rather pale and was starting to sweat. He then gave Meg his full attention "How do we get to that temple" Dean pointed towards the carving on the wall.

"Why should I tell you?"

Dean clicked his gun and pointed it to Meg's head "because if you don't I'll blow your brains out."

"Ooh I'm scared," she mocked "But I'm also curious" she paused giving each of them a good look up and down "Why do you want to go to the Temple of

Reincarnation?"

"Why should we tell you?" Sam threw her words right back at her.

"Well if you want to get out of here alive I suggest you do."

"I'm not afraid of you" Sam said firmly "But I know you are afraid of me."

"Oh really" she said slyly "How so?"

"Just tell us where the freakin temple is" Dean said tightening his grip on the gun "NOW!"

"Feisty, feisty" she said smoothly.

"This can be quick and easy Meg" Dean said with slight anger in his tone.

"I've always liked to play rough!"

Dean was lifted from the ground and sent flying into the wall. He hit the wall hard and fell down with a thud, he groaned softly but did not move. He had hit the wall with his injured shoulder and even though he no longer needed the sling it still hurt like hell if it were to be bumped. Sam rounded on Meg and his arm shot out and he grabbed her by the throat.

He gripped her throat tight and lifted her up into the air. She dangled three feet from the ground and coughed and gagged for air, Sam's grip tightened every second. He loosened his grip so that he wouldn't kill her but he wasn't about to let go.

"You've got more guts then I thought," she wheezed "but do you have the guts to kill me? Do you have the guts to kill daddy?"

Sam tightened his hold and his eyes flashed black and in that second he wanted to kill her and he would have enjoyed it. But the feeling quickly died away and he once again loosened his grip. "Tell me how to get to the Temple of Reincarnation?"

"Let me go and I'll tell you."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't but you need me, so you gonna have to let me go so I can help you."

Sam placed her back down on the ground and let go of her throat. She rubbed it with her hand then looked back up at Sam, pure hate in her eyes. She heard a moan and she looked behind him to see Dean slowly trying to get up. She looked back up at Sam and smiled at him "Go to the Golden Gate Bridge and go off towards the sunset. Keep flying towards the sun and after about twenty minutes you'll see it and trust me, you can't miss it."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome" in a swift moment she had stabbed a knife into Sam's heart and pushed him to the ground. Sam cried out in pain and crashed down on the floor and Meg stared down at him with a smirk on her face. "You're weak you know that?"

Sam looked up at Meg as he tried to pull the knife out of his chest, but he had to screw his eyes shut because the pain was so bad. But hearing a loud bang made Sam's eyes snap open. He looked up at Meg who stared blankly at him; a trickle of blood ran down hair face from a hole in her head. Her body gave way and she fell to the floor.

Sam wrenched the knife out, a cry of pain echoed around through the halls. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart then he looked down at the bloodstain on his shirt. Sam slowly stood up and turned to face Dean, who held a smoking gun in his hand. Sam rushed towards him and helped him to his feet.

"Come on, we gotta go."

**To Be Continued**

**Please review**


	17. Chapter 17 Black Faith

**Chapter 17: Black Faith**

Sam and Dean returned to the mansion and raced inside, trying to avoid the hunters that lived there. They gathered some weapons and Dean started to lead Sam to the backyard. They had to walk through the lounge room and Ellen spotted them. She walked out of the kitchen and both boys turned to face her, and for the first time in days she had a smile on her face.

"Jo's awake."

Dean froze, for the first time in his life he didn't know what to say. He didn't want Jo to die but he hadn't thought about her in the last few days, he was to busy trying to protect Sam. But Ellen thought that he still loved her, and if she thought that, she would be pretty peeved at him. He hadn't been to visit her once. For one, he was busy; secondly: he didn't feel the need to.

"That's great" Sam finally said.

"Dean she'd like to see you" Ellen said softly.

"Ah…I can't."

"Dean you haven't been to see her once!" Ellen shouted, "She's your fiancée for gods sake! Come and see her."

"Ellen I've been busy," he shouted back "In case you haven't noticed there's a war going on and there's a freak experiment flying around! I haven't had time to sit and chat!"

"Dean" Sam said softly "Calm down."

Dean took a deep breath then turned to face Sam.

"Go see her" Sam said with a small smile.

Dean raised his eyebrows but luckily Ellen didn't see it. He then turned back to Ellen and gave her an apologetic look "I'm sorry, tell her I said hello, but Sam and I have something really important to do. It shouldn't take long."

"Dean" Ellen yelled but took a deep breath "please come and see her just for a minute."

Dean turned to Sam, who motioned for him to go. Dean took a deep breath then shouldered off his duffle, he gave it to Sam then walked off in the direction of the main room. Ellen turned to Sam, who stood watching Dean leave.

"Where are you two heading."

"Oh… um?"

Luckily at that point in time Bobby and Thomas walked into the room, both looked disappointed. Ellen turned to face them and she stuck out her hand for Thomas to take. They had a quick introduction then they all headed into the kitchen, Sam sighed then looked out into the backyard. The sun would be setting soon and they needed to get to the temple before it set.

-----------

Dean entered Jo's room and was surprised to see that she looked so well. She was sitting up in the bed and she smiled brightly when Dean entered the room. He made his way to her and sat down on the chair next to her, each sat in silence.

"So how do you feel?" Dean finally asked.

"Better" she replied, "How are you?"

"I'm good," he said dryly.

"And how are we?"

Dean looked up at Jo, "What do you mean?"

"How are we?" she repeated "Are we still on the rocks?"

"Jo there is no more us" Dean locked eyes with her "Jo we're over! And you need to except that and move on."

Jo looked away and tears started to fill her eyes "You don't love me, at all, do you?"

"Right now I don't know how I feel about you," Dean said softly.

"So… maybe you might love me again?"

"No" Dean stood "my heart no longer belongs to you."

She sniffled slightly then gave him a sad smile "I'm sorry about your dad."

"Yeah me to."

-----------

James returned to the temple after getting a feed. He saw Remus staring out at the ocean and the storm that was now right above them, but it was not yet raining. The thunder roared through the sky and the smell of rain was in the air. James walked to Remus and tapped him on the shoulder; he turned around to face him, a blank expression on his face.

"Where's Lilly?"

"Over there" he pointed to the young brown haired girl, whose body was being occupied by Lilly Michaels. She sat on the railing staring out at the ocean; the wind blew through her hair and it reminded James so much of the real Lilly.

He walked over to her and she turned to look at him, she jumped off the railing and stepped back from him "Stay away from me!"

"Lilly my love I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh really" she said firmly "So your not going to beat me like you did our son."

"I did that for you Lilly."

"No!" she roared "I never blamed Samuel for my death! I hate you for putting him through that. You ruined his life!"

"He ruined your life."

"He was my son and I love him" she spat "I would have given my life up willingly if it meant keeping him safe."

"But it's his fault!"

"He did not ask to be born with powers" she kept her voice firm and her head held high "its not his fault I died, the only one to blame is the Yellow-eyed demon, who robbed Sam and I of our lives."

"But we can start again" James said, "We can be a family."

"I will never go back to you" she took a step back "The moment you hit Sam I stopped loving you! I may have been dead but I never stopped watching my baby and that night you broke my heart. You hit 'our' son and you enjoyed it and for that I will never love you again!"

"I'm sorry" he apologized "I just couldn't cope without you, I love you Lilly even after all these years."

"Its time to let go James" she took another step back "this world has no place for me anymore, it has no place for us. Its time to let go and live your life."

"I can't live without you," he shouted.

"Let go of the past James," she said softly "because even if this body were mine to keep you and I would never be." Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell forward but as she did a white light left her body and another one entered.

James watched the bright white light disappear back into the heavens and he screamed in anger and of a broken heart.

-----------

Dean returned to the lounge room and found Sam sitting at the kitchen table with Bobby, Thomas and Ellen. In Sam's hand was a cup filled with tea or coffee but whatever it was Sam shouldn't drink it. He raced to Sam and grabbed the cup from him and sat it down on the table with such a force that the liquid spilt out the side.

Sam after getting over the shock looked up at Dean, who gave him a sheepish smile.

"Is everything ok boys?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah" Dean said scratching behind his ear "But Sam and I have to go outside."

"Why?" Bobby asked "and what are you doing with all those weapons."

"Training" Dean lied "Well Sam we gotta go, the sun should be setting soon."

Sam immediately stood and followed Dean from the room. They picked their duffels up and headed outside. Sam followed Dean over the green grass and a few minutes later they stopped beside two black helicopters. Dean walked to the one on the left and opened the back door and tossed his duffle in, he turned to Sam and took his from him. He did the same them slammed the door shut; he walked to the front door and climbed in. Sam walked around to his door and climbed in as well.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" Sam asked.

"Of course I do" he said with one of his famous sexy grins. He then started the engine and put on a pair of headphones and gave Sam a set to put on. The rotors to the helicopter started to spin and it lifted off the ground. It climbed into the sky and they flew off over the mansion, he knew Bobby would immediately guess who had taken the chopper but they wouldn't follow.

"So why did you stop me from drinking the tea?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Human food could be lethal to you" Dean explained, "You can still eat meats though."

"So I'll never be able to eat tofu again?"

"Why would you want to eat that crap in the fist place?" Dean said with a laugh but clearly Sam didn't think that it was a laughing matter "sorry."

"Its fine" Sam said with a sigh "so do you think they'll follow us?"

"Nah" Dean said "by the time they figure out it was us flying over we'll be to far away and their not going to follow us when there's so many other things going on."

"Ok" Sam mused "So hows Jo?"

"Jo" Dean gave Sam a sideways glance "she's better."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to go back to her?"

Dean looked at Sam then looked back out the windscreen "no Sam I'm not."

"I will understand if you want to go back to her."

"Sam" Dean snapped, "I'm not going back to her" he had dropped his voice back to its normal tone "I'm yours Sam, and I'm not leaving you. I… I care for you to much."

Sam smiled at Dean; he smiled at Dean like he had never smiled at him before. Even though Dean said 'I care for you' he knew he meant 'I love you' and that's what made all the difference.

-----------

Bobby watched the boys vanish into the backyard, he knew they were up to something but right now his main priority was to find Maggie. He looked up at Thomas, who sipped his coffee, a look of sadness was written on his face. Bobby would make sure that Maggie was brought home safely; he wasn't going to let Thomas lose his daughter. Because without Maggie he would be on his own, he had lost his wife when Maggie was thirteen and Bobby wasn't going to let him lose the only person he had left.

A loud noise from above took Bobby out of his thoughts; he excused himself and walked outside. He looked up at the sky and saw the black helicopter flying over the mansion. He cursed but didn't stop watching it; he was going to kill Dean. He then wondered what the hell Dean was doing, why was he taking the chopper out when they were so busy. He turned around to see Thomas walking out behind him. He looked up at the chopper then looked back to Bobby, a questioning look on his ageing face.

"I'm gonna kill him" Bobby muttered.

"Kill who?" Thomas questioned.

"Dean" he motioned towards the sky "He's just gone and takin off."

"We can track him" came Ash's voice.

Bobby looked behind Thomas and saw Ash standing there "Go! I want to know where they're going."

"What about my daughter?" Thomas demanded.

"I have a hunch Dean knows where she is" Bobby replied, "Once Ash locates them I'll organize my hunters and get them to follow."

"Then I will go to."

"As you wish" Bobby said with a nod.

"I've got them" Ash walked back outside with a small remote like object in his hand.

"Where are they heading?" Bobby asked.

"Right now they're flying over the Golden Gate Bridge."

Bobby gave a curt nod then walked into the house so that he could assemble the hunters.

-----------

The waves splashed up onto the rocks that supported the Temple of Reincarnation, the thunder roared through the sky and the rain started to fall. The sky was completely black. The sun that was about to set was not visible because of the dark rain clouds, there would be no beautiful sunset today. Dean flew over towards the temple but the only place to land was the garden deck and that would give them away. But it was their only option.

Dean gave Sam a quick glance then flew towards the deck, he lowered the chopper and it landed safely. He shut the engine off and removed his headphones. He looked around the area but there was no sign of anyone, they were the only ones there.

Dean stood and walked into the back of the chopper, he pulled some guns from the bag and stuck them inside his jacket. He turned to face Sam, who was gazing out into the rain. He tapped Sam on the shoulder and he turned to face him, a sad look on his face. Dean sighed then handed him two handguns.

"You're doing the right thing you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah I know," he said with a small smile.

"Lets roll" Dean opened the back door and jumped out into the rain. The wind stung his face and the rain soaked through his clothes in no time, and he soon found himself shivering slightly. He heard Sam behind him and he turned his head to stare at the younger man, he gave him a brief smile then they headed towards the covered part of the deck.

They walked under the stone roof and they saw a girl with curly brown hair lying on the rock table. Dean walked over to her and checked her pulse, finding one he started to try and wake her up. Sam walked past Dean and looked down a long chamber, it was completely dark and he could just make out a shadow.

He heard footsteps; he could hear them so clear it was as if they were right beside him. He continued to look down the chamber and finally he saw a figure walking towards him. He spun around to face Dean, who had just woken the young girl up, she looked scared and confused.

"Dean someone's coming!"

Dean stepped around the rock table and looked down the chamber but he couldn't see anything. He turned to face Sam, who had moved to comfort the frightened girl. Dean was about to speak but he felt a hot breath on his neck, he turned to see a werewolf that stood seven feet tall, it had grey fur unlike the others and it had dark green eyes.

Dean withdrew his gun and fired of a shot just in time, it had gone to strike but he just managed to dodge the huge paw. The bullet hit the werewolf in its chest and blood splattered onto the wall. The werewolf fell down to its four paws and started to change, its fur fell from its body and the huge muscles reduced in size.

They were all staring down at an oldish man with grey hair, blood leaked from the wound on his chest and he struggled to breathe. Dean bent down to his height and pulled a knife from his pocket. He placed it to the old mans throat and grabbed his hair and lifted his head up.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Remus" he replied through gritted teeth "I am a monk."

Dean gave Sam and the girl who was Maggie a quick glance "So is James about?"

"James" he looked up at Sam "Your father has gone looking for you."

"Why?" Sam demanded.

"He wants to kill you" the monk replied "says you will die for what you have done."

"And what have I done?" Sam asked keeping his tone firm.

"Killed his love" the monk sneered "said if it weren't for you Lilly would still be alive, she'd still love him!"

"Sam you know that's not true" Dean looked up at Sam.

"The Yellow-eyed demon killed your mum so she wouldn't get in the way of his grand plan!" Remus said in a teasing tone "See no matter which way you look at it, its still going to be your fault she's dead" the monks green eyes locked with Sam's hurt filled ones "If it were for you she'd still be alive" he started to laugh "You might as well have killed her yourself."

Those last words pushed Sam over the edge, his anger boiled within him and he felt himself lose control. He could feel the fangs start to push through his gums; he could feel his nails grow at rapid speed. The only emotion he felt was hatred and the urge to kill was overpowering, the man in front of him was about to die and not even god could save him.

Dean let go of the monk and stepped back, the moment Sam's skin started to turn grey he knew the monk was going to die. He moved aside and the old monk stared up at Sam. Sam's transformation finished and he lazily walked towards Remus, who stood his ground. He stared up at Sam; there was no sign of fear or panic in his old eyes. Sam raised his hand and in one swift movement he had ripped the monks throat out, he fell to the floor in a river of his own blood.

Sam stepped back, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. His skin returned too normal and the claws and fangs disappeared, leaving his hands stained in the dead monks blood. Sam took a shaky breath and looked to Dean, who stared down at the dead monk with a look of bewilderment on his face. He removed his gaze from the body and looked up at the shaky Sam.

Before Dean got a chance to speak the sound of a helicopter could be heard. He looked out into the rainy sky and saw a black chopper flying towards them. Dean walked to Maggie and helped her off the table. She was still confused and scared and seeing Sam turn into a monster and kill a man before her very eyes didn't help.

"My names Dean Winchester" Dean introduced himself "And this is my partner Sam."

She turned to face Sam but did not speak.

"He won't hurt you" Dean turned to Sam, who was staring out at the sky "Sam?"

"He's here."

"Who's here" Maggie spoke up.

"My father" Sam started to walk into the chamber and Dean had to resist the urge to follow him.

The chopper flew right above the deck but there was no room for it to land so Bobby and a few other hunters came down on ropes. Bobby rushed to Dean and the still very confused Maggie.

"How'd you find us?"

"Ash did" Bobby said dryly "Why didn't you ask us to come with you?"

"This is something Sam and I have to do on our own."

"Dean" Bobby took a deep breath "going after James is suicide, you can't do it on your own.

"I'm not gonna let him kill them!" Dean motioned towards the other hunters that had arrived with Bobby.

"Dean, you and Sam aren't strong enough to kill James by yourself!"

"Sam is!" Dean spat.

"We will stay," said a man with dark skin "we are hunters and it's our job to kill the supernatural."

"They're staying and that's my final word" Bobby then turned to face Maggie, who was shaking from the cold "We're going to take you home."

She nodded and Bobby walked her over to the helicopter. Dean watched Bobby hook the girl up to the rope but he had to go, Sam had vanished into the chamber and his father was in there somewhere. But Dean was wrong because at that thought a cry echoed through the sky and a winged creature could be seen. Dean saw him disappear around the other side of the temple and at the moment he turned and ran into the chamber with the other hunters following him.

They may have all been walking into their deaths but they weren't going down without a fight.

**To Be Continued… **

**So sorry for the late update I'm on school holidays and I've been catching up with friends anyway chapter 18 should be along soon XD**


	18. Chapter 18 HellsGates

**Chapter 18: Hells-Gates**

Sam walked through the dark temple; the only light was from the cracks in the walls. He could hear the thunder and rain through the walls but the sound of a loud cry got his attention. He heard the helicopter and the sound of footsteps followed, Sam turned around to see six hunters walking towards him. Dean was also with him. He ordered the man to keep moving and he walked towards Sam. He stopped beside him and waited for the other hunters to disappear around the corner.

"What the monk said wasn't true" Dean said gently "its not your fault your mother died, the only one to blame is the Yellow-eyed demon."

Sam nodded but Dean knew he was still blaming himself, he could see it in his eyes.

"Sam please" Dean took a deep breath "blaming yourself isn't going to bring her back and its certainly not going to do any good."

Sam gave another nod.

Dean sighed then moved to stand in front of Sam, he wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips. Sam kissed him back and they quickly became lost in the moment. Dean broke the kiss and stared up into Sam's hazel eyes, he smiled and Sam smiled back. They stayed staring at each other, love shinning from both their eyes.

Finally Dean got the strength to pull away and he turned to walk off, taking Sam's hand and dragging him along behind him. They rounded the corner and walked further into the dark chamber.

-----------

James flew through the rain filled sky, the wind blew hard against his skin and the fork lightening crashed around him. His blood was boiling and his patience growing thin. He had travailed to San Francisco and went straight to the hunter's mansion but Sam was not there, he had taken his time to 'ask' a hunter if they knew where he was but it was no use.

He left the mansion and returned to the temple, while flying towards it he saw a helicopter and another one on the verandah. And thanks to his enhanced eyesight he saw Sam walking into the temple. Finally something was going his way, but he had noticed the other hunters and Dean. But that was not going to stop him; Sam would die for ruining his life.

If he and Lilly never had Sam then they'd still be together, she'd still be alive. Sam's life would end like hers did, but he was going to make Sam suffer, he wasn't going to give him a quick death. No, Lilly had her stomach ripped open then she was burnt to a crisp, Sam would die a painful death and he would gladly do it.

He landed then turned to look up at the sky; it was now night and the rain wasn't going to end soon. He closed his eyes then reopened them, tonight Sam would die.

-----------

Sam, Dean and the other hunters had been walking for twenty minutes. They were now deep within the temple the only light was from the flashlights the other hunters bought with them. They entered a large room that had a lake in it; the water lay still, the only noise was footsteps. Broken pots and smashed pieces of wood lay all round and a few rocks made a small rock pool near the side of the lake.

Above them was a wooden bridge that went straight over the black lake. It looked rather rickety and unstable, from the looks of it some of the planks were missing and the rope railings looked about ready to snap. Avoiding the bridge would be a good idea.

The other hunters walked around the lake and disappeared down another long chamber; Dean and Sam stayed looking down at the dark water. Sam knelt down and ran his fingers through the icy water. He pulled his hand out and stared at his fingers, they had gone black and they felt like they were on fire. Slowly the skin returned to its normal colour and he was thankful for his new powers, even if he didn't want them.

"What the hell?" Dean knelt down beside Sam but chose not to touch the water.

"It just drained the life from my hand" Sam mused.

"What the hell kinda water is this?"

"No idea" Sam said standing up "But I wouldn't like to take a dip in it."

"Come on" Dean stood "Lets keep moving."

They walked around the lake and entered another long chamber, the walls were made of rocks and ground made of dirt. The other hunters had disappeared further into the chamber and Sam and Dean were left alone. They stayed silent as they walked through the dark and dank chamber, but they both came to a sudden halt when the sound of gunfire echoed through the air.

Dean withdrew his gun and took off running, with Sam following. They run out of the chamber and entered another large room; there was a chair in the middle that was raised up on a platform. Once again the room was littered with broken pots, pieces of wood and in the chair was a skeleton. Sam stopped and stared up at the skeleton, a necklace hung from the torso; on it a pentagram was clearly visible. It had small clear stones carved into it and it was attached to a silver chain.

Sam walked up to the skeleton and reached his hand out and lifted the pentagram up. He went to take it off the body but suddenly someone grabbed his arm, he turned to see a cold bony hand wrapped around his own. He turned back to face the skeleton and it slowly rotated its skull to face Sam.

Sam pulled free of its grip and stumbled back a few feet, the skeleton looked up at him with its black holes. It then lowered its head and fell limp again; Sam moved closer but stopped halfway. He looked around and realized Dean wasn't with him, he quickly ran from his spot and ran down the chamber Dean had entered.

-----------

Dean ran down the chamber the only thought on his mind was reaching the hunters before they were killed. Enough people had died in this war and he wouldn't let anymore die. The gunshots became clearer and he knew he had nearly reached them, he ran through a large area then entered another chamber and he knew at the end he would find his fellow hunters.

He could hear them yelling orders at each other but the gunfire was slowly dying away. He reached them and he had to come to a halt because he nearly fell over the edge. He was standing on a large verandah but instead of an ocean view it looked out into darkness. He turned to see his fellow hunters and rushed towards them.

"What attacked you?"

"I have no idea," said the dark skinned man from earlier, "they looked like bats but they were red with black wings."

"They had faces like bats but a bit different" said a shortish dark haired man "they were smart too, tried to take our weapons off us."

"What?" Dean looked out into the darkness, he then turned back to face his men "We gotta keep moving."

They all nodded then walked back into the chamber, they had come to a dead end so they would have to start again. Dean watched his men leave then he realized Sam wasn't with them. He ran back into the chamber and ran past the other hunters and he once again came to a halt. He had nearly run into Sam, who had just walked out from behind the corner.

"Don't stray?" Dean said firmly.

"Sorry" Sam lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Come on."

-----------

James walked through the dark chambers of the temple, he a heard a voice and was looking for its owner and he planned to kill whoever it belonged to. The chamber came to an end and he stepped out onto a platform. Twelve feet away was a large door, it had black handles and was made of dark grey steel, as he moved closer he could hear the voice he had heard earlier echoed around him.

He walked forward another step then stopped, his eyes locked with the grey door. The voice stopped and silence fell around James, suddenly a bright light shone from behind the closed door. The light seeped through the cracks and James took a step forward, he reached for the handle but an invisible force field stopped him.

He was sent flying backwards and he crashed into the ground with a thud; the light disappeared from behind the door and darkness crept back into the room. James stood back up and dusted the dirt from his clothes, he went to walk forward but a voice behind him stopped him. He spun around to face a man dressed in a black robe, his face was hidden behind a hood.

The man lifted his head and walked down to James, his long robe bellowing behind him. He stopped in front of James and lifted his head, he had dark grey eyes and his white hair was showing from under the hood. He stepped past James and walked towards the door, he stopped and gazed up at the large door.

"Why are you here?" he finally asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"I know why you are here" he turned around to face him "But I mean what are you doing 'here?' Its not safe to be here."

"I am not afraid!"

"Its not about being afraid" he walked closer to James "its dangerous to be down here! I suggest you leave before something happens."

"If you tell me why it is so dangerous to be here I will leave."

"Very well" he half turned and motioned towards the large grey doors. "These are the gates to hell, and all though it's been magically sealed evil still lingers around it. Whispers float in the air, screams and cries echo throughout the temple. Each yearning for freedom, each trying to fight their way out."

"So if they're trapped why is it so dangerous to be here?"

"Evil dwells around the gates, creatures that are so evil they are forever locked away walk within the temple" the man replied.

"And what are you? The zoo keeper?"

"I am Sigmen the gate keeper."

"Close enough" James hissed, "Now I have business to attend to," he turned to walk back to the exit.

"Be careful" Sigmen warned "you never know what you may find down here."

-----------

Sam, Dean and the other hunters walked down another long chamber, but this one was high above the ground. Holes in the rock walls provided a look at but the only thing visible was the dark. The only light was from the flashlights and the torches on the wall, otherwise they were consumed in darkness. They had been walking around for about four hours now and they had yet to find James. They knew that it was now late in the night but there would be no rest until James was killed. Tonight was going to be the final battle, either James died or they did.

"Dean" Sam walked up to Dean, who had been rather quiet the last few hours.

Dean gave Sam a sideways glance but kept walking.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Dean stopped and turned to face Sam "there's no time to chat Sam! We need to get this done! And I for one would like to have it done before sunrise."

Sam lowered his gaze then walked off after the other hunters. Dean heaved a sigh then followed Sam, he didn't mean to snap at Sam but they had a job to do and there was no time to waste. Dean walked beside Sam but he didn't look at him, but now was no time to be saying sorry for a simple thing such as snapping.

Hearing a strange growl bought Dean and the other hunters to a halt. They raised their weapons and turned to look in the direction the noise had come from. The dark skinned man moved forwards his gun raised and ready to fire if need be, another low growl drifted through the humid air. The other hunters moved forward as did Sam and Dean.

Guns were held tight, each hunter prepared in case they had to fire. The noise came closer and the sound of footsteps followed, soon after a shadow appeared and the noises grew louder until a powerful roar echoed off the walls. The creature before them was like nothing they had expected; no this was something they had never seen.

It was completely black until it stepped into the light, when it did so you could see purple shinning on its skin. It had a mouth like a lion and bright yellow eyes. It had bony arms and eight-inch claws stuck out from its thin fingers. The creature stood tall and stared down at the hunters that were ready to fire, it roared loudly and it exposed its sharp fangs to the world.

A bang went off and a bullet went straight through the creature's chest, it roared in pain and stumbled back a few feet. Black blood pooled from the wound but the wound quickly healed. The creature moved forwards and swiped its claws over the dark skinned hunters face, blood splattered onto the wall and the hunter fell down.

Each hunter started firing off round after round and their reward was a very angry supernatural being. It swiped at another hunter, its claws ripped open his throat and he joined the other deceased hunter on the ground. The hunters walked backwards but they never stopped shooting, each bullet only made the creature more angry. It roared once more and grabbed one of the hunter's arms.

It dug its long claws into his soft flesh and the hunter bit back a scream, it dug its claws deeper then in a swift movement it pulled them out taking muscle and flesh with them. The hunter cried out in pain and the creature went to strike again but a bullet went soaring through the air and hit it dead centre in the middle of its forehead.

Dean helped the injured hunter up and they ran off, with the other hunters following, they couldn't kill this thing and they needed to get away. Dean and the injured hunter rounded a corner and they both collapsed to the ground, panting heavily and drenched in sweat. Dean turned to face the short dark haired man and he ordered him to take care of the wounded hunter.

Dean stood and walked through the group of hunters in search of Sam but he was nowhere to be found. He started to panic and he spun around at the sound of someone talking to him. It was a young girl with shoulder length red hair and bright green eyes, she had a few freckles on her face but she was quite pretty.

"Is everything all right?"

"Where's Sam?"

"Over there" she pointed to Sam who was helping an injured hunter.

"Thanks" Dean rushed to Sam and stopped before him "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Dean" he sighed.

"I'm sorry about snapping at you before" he apologised "Its just I don't want anymore hunters to die."

"Dean its fine" Sam led Dean away from the hunters and they vanished around the corner, he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Dean grinned then pressed his lips back to Sam's, his tongue ventured into Sam's mouth and started to explore. Sam jerked against Dean but Dean was to lost to really notice, to engrossed in the sweet kiss. But suddenly a bitter taste took away the sweetness, he could taste blood. He pulled back and stared into Sam's hazel eyes, they looked unfocused and were slowly closing. Dean then saw the blood drip down his chin, he stepped back and looked down at Sam, sticking out of his chest were four long spikes, each drenched in blood.

The four spikes were wrenched out and Sam fell forward, Dean caught him in his arms then he noticed the creature standing in front of them. Dean withdrew his gun and shot the creature in its face and it turned and ran off. Dean then collapsed to the ground, Sam's body landing on top of him; he held Sam at arms length and stared at his pale face.

"Sam!" Dean shook him gently but nothing happened "SAM!" still there was no response Dean shook him again but it was pointless. "Sam wake up!" he yelled while pressing him to his chest, his head rested between Dean's head and shoulder. "Come on wake up." He pulled Sam back and stared at his half closed eyes, he pressed a kiss to his forehead then pressed him back against his chest, letting tears fall.

"SAM!"

-----------

James stalked through the many chambers in search of Sam and the other hunters. He was hoping to find them soon so he could have a feed, he would kill every hunter in this temple. He would use them as food then he would regain strength then he would kill Sam, but first he would kill Dean. He would make Sam watch as he killed Dean, he would make sure Sam knew the pain of losing someone he loved.

He walked further into the dark chamber, everything looked the same and he felt like he was going nowhere. Finding Sam in this maze was impossible but they were looking for him as well. Perhaps if he stayed where he was they'd find him first or he would just end up waiting a long time. Suddenly he heard footsteps and he turned around to face a ghostly looking figure.

Her long brown hair blew around her pale face; her eyes sparkled in the light that came from the torches. She wore a long white gown, she smiled softly at James then she screamed in pain. James's eyes opened wide in shock, her stomach was being ripped open and blood dripped onto her white gown, her eyes turned white then flames consumed her body.

"LILLY!" James screamed as he watched his love burn for the second time. With his anger he started to transform, the long bat like wings appeared behind his shoulders and the sickly grey skin started to take over the tan skin he had. His eyes turned black and fangs grew from his gums, his fingernails turned into six-inch claws.

He roared in anger as the fire died down, finally disappearing leaving no sign that it was ever there. Nothing was left, no scorch mark, no smoke, no body, nothing.

"The mind plays tricks on you down here" came a deep voice.

James spun around to face Sigmen, his face once again hidden beneath the hood. "Where'd she go?"

"She! Was never here" he walked over to him, removing the hood as he went "as I said the mind plays tricks down here. Painful memories are relived, your greatest fears are brought to life" he paused a few feet from James "Things seem real but they're not and if you fall for them you will end up lost."

"I think I will be just fine thanks" he turned to walk off but Sigman grabbed his arm. "Let go or I'll make you!"

"Don't lose yourself."

"I'll try not to!" he pulled free and vanished into the darkness.

-----------

Dean stood staring down at the dead body that lay on the ground in front of him. The world had stopped spinning and Dean felt like he had stopped breathing, his heart ached and he felt numb. In one moment everything had been taken away from him, he had lost a friend a, love and his life. Sam was all he had left and in one moment it had been taken away from him. Dean tried to bring Sam back, he gave Sam his blood but it wasn't enough, Sam was gone and nothing would change that.

Tears streaked down Dean's face as he stared at the lifeless body, he bent down beside him and placed his hand over Sam's heart. He took a deep breath and blinked a few times; he blinked again and again hoping that this was just a bad dream. But every time he opened his eyes he saw Sam, still not breathing.

"Y… you meant the world to me Sam" Dean choked out "you're the only person I've gotten close to" a tear slipped from his eye and landed on Sam's forehead "I've never told anyone that I loved them but I love you and I wish I told you." He laughed dryly "before I meet you it was all about the hunting, all about killing the demons. I had time for no one, not even dad or Jo" he laughed dryly again "I'm surprise she stuck with me" another tear fell onto Sam's forehead. "But meeting you… it… it changed my life… it changed me. You opened my eyes and made me realize that there was more then revenge."

Dean blinked away the tears and took another deep breath "You made me believe there was good in the world… and for that I thank you. I never thought I would find happiness again, I never thought Id find the light… but I did" he shut his eyes tight, they stung with tears and the urge to scream and lose control was overpowering but he had to keep it together, he could lose it later. "If I had a chance I do this all over again, because the last month was the best damn time of my life! And its all thanks to you" he lent down and pressed a small kiss to Sam's lips, he brushed the hair from Sam's face then he rose to his feet, "Rest in peace Sam."

**TBC**

**Sam is dead or is he not? Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter! plz review**


	19. Chapter 19 One Last Breath

**Chapter 19: One Last Breath**

The rain pounded down and the thunder roared through the sky, shaking the ground below. It was late in the night, only a few hours to sunup, but for some the sun would never rise. Tonight they would be claimed by death, or worse, the darkness. The hunters that walked through The Temple Of Reincarnation were in mortal danger. Demons weren't the only beings walking within these walls, things that had never been seen before were locked away there. Evil that the world could not face had been locked here so they could not wreak havoc on the world around them, but with no knowledge of these supernatural beings the hunters would find their end.

Not knowing their fate they pushed on in search of James, they had lost four hunters already and Sam was one of them. The other hunters didn't know Sam as well as Dean did and to them it was just death but to Dean it was so much more. He felt like his heart had been ripped open and replaced with an icebox, he had never felt this way. Not even hearing of his father's death bought him this much pain, maybe it was because Sam was the only one who listened to him. The only one who loved him the way he needed to be loved, Sam had became his life and now he was gone and so was his will to keep living.

Turning away from Sam's lifeless body was the hardest thing Dean had ever had to do, knowing that he would never see Sam's hazel eyes again, or his bright smile that bough so much joy to his life. Dean wanted Sam to be right beside him, he wanted Sam to fight in this battle with him but that was never going to happen. Dean stopped, he needed a moment for himself, he shut his eyes and screamed, he screamed for Sam, he screamed for his dad, he screamed for his mum, he screamed for this to be all over.

He screamed until there was no air left in his lungs, he collapsed to his knees and buried his head in his hands. Sobs wracked his body but he didn't feel the tears run down his face, he didn't feel the pain in his throat from screaming, he couldn't feel the sobs wrack his tired body. The only feeling he felt was anguish and sorrow. He let his hands drop to his sides and he stared up at the ceiling, tears leaked from his eyes as he choked out a sob.

"I'm so sorry Sam… I failed you… I failed you all, and I'm truly sorry for it" he rose to his feet "I don't have a reason to fight anymore, I have no one! I've lost you I've lost my dad my mum and I have nothing left! I don't want to fight! I have no reason to!"

Dean was suddenly whisked away from his sorrow when the sound of gunshots could be heard. He turned and ran off in the direction of the noise. He may have felt like rolling over and dying but the other hunters weren't going to do the same. Dean didn't care if he died but he wasn't going to let them die. They were, in a way, his family and that's what he had left.

He withdrew his gun and locked his grief away, hiding it somewhere deep within his muddled mind. Right now it was fight or die and the hunters, his family, were in danger. It only took the sound of gunshots to remind Dean that he did have people left. Sure he wasn't real close to them all, but some of them were like his brothers and sisters. He didn't know if it was just the hunter within him that made him want to fight and live. Perhaps after he was done he would want to end his life again but that had been replaced, because these people needed him.

He rounded a corner and he saw the hunters shooting up at bat like creatures, they were jet black but they had red wings. He raised his gun and fired off round after round. He let his anger take over and he killed every one that got close enough to him, this was relieving him of his pain and he realised why he had been so drawn to it. He wanted to escape and hunting was how he escaped.

"Dean, look out!" a fellow hunter called.

Dean turned to face one of the creatures and it slammed into his chest, a bullet rang in the air and the creature fell down dead. A head came into Dean's view and he was pulled to his feet, he thanked the hunter then he walked towards a chamber. He motioned for them to follow him and they disappeared into the darkness. The chamber came to an end in front of a staircase; they all climbed the rock steps, higher and higher until they reached the top.

The view in front of them was all to familiar, it was the first area they entered, the black lake glistened in the light and the bridge swayed side to side from the small breeze that came from the entrance and the cracks in the walls. Dean looked around the room, there were no signs of the strange creatures they had faced, they seemed to be the only ones there. Until an ear-piecing scream echoed off the walls, they had to cover their ears it was so loud.

Dean turned around and saw James fly towards him, he flew into him picking him up by the collar and dangling him over the black lake. Dean's heart was racing, he had barely any time to realise what had happened. He was now staring into James's black eyes; they were so full of hate, no other emotion just pure hatred.

"You're too late" Dean announced "Sam's dead!"

James gritted his teeth and his brow frowned.

"Someone got to him first" Dean said dryly "guess you get to live! Aren't you a lucky son-of-a-bitch!"

James flapped his wings and flew higher; he glared down at Dean "Well you get to join him!" James let go of his jacket and he slipped from his fingers, Dean fell down towards the lake, he shut his eyes and waited for it. He felt his body smack into something hard but it wasn't water, he lifted his heavy head and stared down at rocks. He had landed on a small island that was in the centre of the lake; he coughed out some blood then rolled onto his back. He heard gunshots and he saw James dodging bullets.

Dean sat up just in time to see a hunter fall into the water, the force splashed the water up into the air and the body disappeared in the darkness. However a few seconds later a body rose to the surface. The hunter's skin had gone black and his eyes had vanished, the body then sank back into the water and that's when Dean saw the lights.

Thousands of lost souls caught in the inescapable grasp of the black lake darting back and forth below the surface was all Dean could see. He wished he could set them free but he didn't know how and right now he had other problems to attend to. Like how did he get back onto the mainland, if it were water he wouldn't hesitate swimming but this wasn't water, no it was far from it.

"Shit!" he swore while looking around to see if there was any way back to the mainland but he was trapped, no way on or off. "Damn it!" he mumbled "Gotta get back onto the shore" suddenly a voice rang in his ears and he found his ticket off this rock "Derek" he called out "Derek I need help!"

"How may I help?"

Dean spun around to face his half demon brother "Get me off this damn island!"

Derek took Dean's hand and Dean felt a strange feeling wash over him, he felt like he was floating but the feeling died away very quickly. He opened his eyes and saw that he was back on the shore. He withdrew his gun and turned to face Derek, who stood before him.

"Thanks."

"Glad I could help" he said with a small smile "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Can you raise the dead?"

He shook his head in a no manner. "Why do you want to know?"

"Never mind," he said softly then he felt Derek grab him and he was pushed aside, he saw a blur run past him then it stumbled into the lake. Dean sat up and saw that the 'blur' was a hunter but he looked more like a werewolf. He looked up at Derek, who helped him to his feet "they're turning."

"Yeah and he's noticed" Derek motioned to James, who was now busy turning his victims into hybrids. "I guess it's just us."

Dean locked eyes with Derek "We're not enough."

"Well we're going to have to be" Derek said firmly "If James and those things keep breeding the world as we know it will end!"

Dean sighed then looked away, he didn't care if the world ended but Derek did and so did Sam, so he put on his hunters face and gave a nod and cocked his gun "Lets waste these bitches."

"That's what I'm talkin about!"

Dean forced a grin that didn't what to be there then he and Derek moved out, themselves and three hunters were the only ones left. The rest had been turned into hybrids or had died. The odds were on James's side but Dean and Derek had a chance to kill him and hopefully save the world. As they knew from the start James would wreck havoc on the world, he was a mistake and should never have been made.

Dean shot at one of his former hunters and he fell down dead, blood pooling from his head. Derek and the hunters were also busy trying to kill the other hunters, but they were invincible and Dean found that out when he turned to face the hunter he had just killed or thought he had. Its claws were raised high in the air and were brought down. Dean raised his arm to protect himself but the hit never came, he opened his eyes and saw that the hunter was lying on the ground with a missing head.

He turned his gaze to see his saviour and he saw the most amazing thing; Sam stood staring at Dean a small smile on his face. Dean walked up to Sam and placed a hand on each side of his face. He pressed his lips to Sam's in a feverish kiss, Dean didn't care that he was in the middle of a battle and he sure as hell didn't care if the surviving hunters saw him; he had Sam back and he wanted the world to know.

Sam kissed back with the same passion, then he pulled away "What was that for?"

"I thought I lost you Sam" Dean pressed another kiss to Sam's lips.

Sam blinked, the last half hour was kind of a blur and he didn't really remember much but he did remember the last time he saw Dean. They were locked in passion then everything went blank and he woke alone. "Dean did I get knocked out?"

A hybrid jumped at Dean; lucky Sam pulled him out of the way just in time. Dean withdrew his gun and shot the hybrid in the eye and it stumbled back and fell in the black lake. He turned back to face Sam, ready for the answer "You died."

"What?" another hybrid jumped at Sam, who stepped back and ran his long claws into its throat, the creature gagged then Sam wrenched out his claws. He raised his hand and smacked the creature across the face and it stumbled towards Dean, who cut its head off with a machete.

"You died" Dean repeated "as in stopped breathing."

"I died!" Sam shouted, "Why don't I remember?"

Dean spun around and stabbed a hybrid in the face then let it fall into the black lake "How many of these things are there?"

"How many hunters got killed by James?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at Sam with a surprised look, he had said 'James' not dad, perhaps Sam had finally lost hope in his father, perhaps he now knew that he was a monster and nothing more. "We started with fourteen and two were injured by the creature that looked more like an alien and I've lost count on how many James has killed."

"So we just keep fighting until we win!"

"Until we win!" Dean said as he stabbed a hybrid in the stomach then pushed it into the lake.

"Dean they're going down in numbers" Derek ran up to Dean and sliced a hybrids head off "but James has disappeared!"

"Just kill these guys and we'll worry about him later!"

"Gottcha!" Derek took off and resumed killing the hybrids.

Sam ripped the throat out of a hybrid that was heading towards Dean, he kicked him in the stomach and let it fall back onto a piece of wood, blood splattered from its mouth and it gagged until its eyes slid shut. Sam turned around and bumped into the one person he feared the most, his father stood before him, wings spread and an evil grin on his face.

"Sammy, Sammy" he grabbed his throat and lifted him up into the air "Isn't it past your bedtime!"

"Yeah I guess it is" Sam stuck his claws into James's stomach and he cried out in pain. He let go of Sam, who toppled to the ground but was back on his feet in a matter of seconds. "Sorry"

James slapped Sam across the face and his long claws left four red marks behind. Sam hissed in pain then went to stab his claws back into James's wound but a blinding pain stopped him. James's wing had gone straight through Sam's throat and blood was pouring out rapidly, he wrenched his claw out and Sam fell forwards.

He went to stab his claw into Sam's head but a knife was placed to his throat, he turned his head to see Dean standing there. He pressed the blade harder against his skin and blood started to flow freely. "Kill him and I'll slit your throat."

"Think that's gonna kill me!"

"It will knock you down for a second and it will give me enough time to behead you."

"Ah taking the easy way."

"I don't care how you die" Dean hissed "Just as long as you do!"

"Then kill me," he hissed, "Slit my throat and let my blood spill!"

"Don't tempt me."

"Why can't you do it Dean?" he asked in a teasing tone "Why can't you just kill me?"

"Because its not up to me" Dean stepped back and removed the knife but as he did Sam jumped back to his feet and stabbed his claws into James's eyes, he hissed and screamed in pain until Sam ripped his claws out. "Can you grow new body parts" Dean asked in a teasing tone.

James stepped back hissing and cursing in pain, he spread his wings and took off into the air. Dean turned to Sam, who was sweating and panting, he looked unwell and he was finding it hard to breath.

"Are you alright Sam?"

Before Sam could answer James was soaring back towards the ground, he grabbed Sam and flew off into the air. Dean tried to grab him but he was too late, James had gone too high.

"SAM!" Dean watched James drop Sam onto the bridge and he threw punch after punch at Sam "Sam!" Dean franticly started to look for a way up but he couldn't see any "Derek I need to get up to Sam!"

Derek let his newly killed hybrid drop to the ground and he raced towards Dean "Dean the bridge is to unstable" he puffed "If you fall you mightn't be so lucky this time."

"But he's going to kill him!" Dean shouted.

"Dean it's to dangerous" Derek protested "plus we have other problems."

Dean looked past Derek and saw the strange creature that had killed Sam earlier "Oh hell!"

"Here take this" Derek handed Dean a machete "beheading them is the only way to kill them."

Dean looked behind Derek again and saw that there was now more then one "What are they?"

"Ah… Dark beings I think."

"That's it" he asked "no real name?"

"Kill them Dean, before they kill you" Derek took off towards two of the 'Dark Beings'.

-----------

Sam's grabbed James's wrist before it slammed into his face, he kicked his legs out from under him and once he was down he jumped up. Sam dug his claws into James's back and dragged them down towards his lower back. He wrenched his claws out and stepped back, waiting for his father to stand back up. James slowly rose to his feet; blood stained his back even though the wounds had healed. James stood straight his chest rising and falling, blood still leaked from his eye sockets. He was now blind but he still knew what he was doing and he was still as dangerous as ever.

"I will kill you Sam" James sneered, "You will die tonight."

"The only one dying here is you!" Sam replied "I'm not going to let you kill more people, I will stop you no matter what! I've already wounded you, now I just have to finish it."

"But can you do it Sam?" James asked in a mocking tone "Can you kill your own father?"

"You're no father" Sam stepped forwards "You're just a painful memory!" Sam went to strike his claw across James's throat but he grabbed his arm and started to twist it. Sam bit back a cry as James dug his claws into his soft flesh; blood ran down his arm and puddled on the ground. James let go of Sam's arm, an evil smile on his face.

His long winged claw shot out and stabbed Sam in the stomach, Sam cried out in pain and tears spilt from his eyes. James pushed his claw in further; he stopped after his claw hit fresh air. He lifted Sam up into the air and dangled his body over the edge of the bridge. Sam's eyes had rolled back in his head and his vision had started to blur. The white-hot pain was overwhelming and he was losing the fight to stay conscious.

"You may have taken my eyesight but I can still hear" he smirked "actually since I was turned into a hybrid I could hear extremely well and if I'm right your now dangling over the black lake. The very lake that rips your soul from your body and makes you live forever in that water" James said bitterly "well not live! There is no life in that water, only pain and it lasts forever, never ending" James looked at Sam with his red eyes "you will live without love, you live without Dean! And you will forever suffer for ruining my life!"

-----------

Dean spun around and beheaded the creature that was about to stab him in the back. Its head fell to the ground then rolled to Dean's feet, "You're one ugly son-of-a-bitch" he kicked it and its head rolled a few feet. "No wonder they keep you locked up here" he spun around, his machete crashed into a hybrids shoulder, it roared in pain as Dean wrenched the sword out. "Sorry about that."

The former hunter hissed at Dean before pouncing at him, he stepped to the side and avoided becoming dinner. It spun around to face him, its black eyes locked with Dean, who swung the machete lazily in his hand "what you gonna do now?"

It roared at Dean before throwing a punch that hit Dean's lower jaw. He fell face first onto the ground, spitting out blood he rolled over to face the angry beast. It stood above him, a look of pure hate in its black eyes. It bent down to Dean's face, it's hot breath mixed with his sweaty skin, it sat up then started laying punch after punch at Dean's face.

But suddenly the pain stopped and the creature was pulled off of him, it stumbled backwards then fell to the ground. Dean sat up and noticed that its head was missing; he turned to the side and saw its head lay next to him. He looked down at his blood stained shirt then looked up at Derek, who had come to the rescue. "Man you are one hell of a brother."

Derek offered his hand and Dean took it, he helped Dean stand then a pain filled cry echoed around them. Dean looked up to see James stab his claw into Sam's stomach.

"SAM!" Dean shouted then ran closer to the bridge "Sam, I'm coming!"

"Dean stop" Derek grabbed Dean and pulled him around so he could look him in the eye "its to dangerous!"

"I can't lose him," Dean snapped "Not again!"

"Dean man you cant-"

"-I have to save him," Dean shouted "I love him" he lowered his voice at the last three words.

"You mean you love him as a friend or…" Derek stared at Dean and his look answered his question "I find my half brother and he turns out to be gay ha that's funny."

"Derek I need to save him!" Dean spat "Please help me save him!"

-----------

Sam looked down at the water below, he was losing consciousness fast and soon he would slip into the darkness. But he had to stay awake, he had to kill James, he had to see Dean again. The white-hot pain was making it hard to think and his father's words became muddled together.

"But perhaps this is letting you off to easy" James brought Sam back onto the land, he ripped his wing out and let him drop to the ground. Sam gasped for air through moans of pain. James bent down beside Sam and stared at him with his empty eyes "You're weak Sam" he cupped his chin in the crook of his fingers "your mother died for a fool!"

He dug his nails into Sam's soft cheeks and blood dripped down his arm and puddled on the ground with the blood from before. Sam tried to pull away but as he did his fathers claws were dragged further down his face. He cried out in pain and forced the tears to keep at bay, but suddenly he heard James cry out and he opened his eyes to see Dean standing behind him.

He had embedded his machete into James upper back; he stood and pulled the sword out. He spun around to face Dean and placed the sword against his throat. "Don't move Dean," he hissed through gritted teeth "Or I'll kill you, right in front of Sam's very eyes."

Dean looked past James and stared down at Sam, he was drenched in blood and was finding it hard to breath, but Dean knew he couldn't die, could he. He had come back from the dead before, surely this wouldn't kill him. Dean felt the blade press harder against his throat and if he were to swallow the blade would cut him.

"You can't winnn arrggh!" the blade slipped from his fingers and he buckled over, landing on his knees.

Dean bent down and picked the blade up, he smiled up at Sam then tossed the machete, Sam caught it then placed the blade under James's chin. "We're winning James" Sam said bitterly "this war is ending now." Sam raised his arm ready to behead James but before he got the chance James spread his wings and took off.

Sam stepped back and stared up at his father who circled above them, Dean turned to face Sam, who looked like he had lost a round with a lawnmower. "Dean get to somewhere safe, I can do this."

"I'm not leaving you Sam" Dean declared, "I'm going to fight by your side."

Sam smiled and gave a slight nod; suddenly the bridge rumbled and shook. Sam turned around to face James who stood behind him with his wings spread; he then folded them up and tucked them neatly behind his back. He was looking in Sam's direction but he seemed to be looking right past him.

"Did you know that I can hear everyone's heart beat?" he asked, "I know when someone's heart is beating fast, I can smell fear and I can sense peoples presence even if they're a yard away from me. I don't need eyes to know where you are Sam, I don't need eyes to know where Dean is" at that his long wing claw shot out and sped past Sam. It had nearly reached Dean but luckily he was too quick, he stepped aside and cut most of his wing off with his machete.

"Arrgghh!" he pulled his wing back. "AHHH!" he shot out his right wing but it ended with the same fate. "This ends now!" he pounced towards Dean but Sam stepped in front of him. They started to wrestle and they quickly found themselves falling off the bridge, James fell over first and Sam followed straight after.

"SAM!" Dean ran towards the edge and saw Sam hanging onto the edge. Dean went to give him his hand but he saw James was gripping onto Sam's leg; his long claws were sticking right through Sam's calf muscle. "Oh god."

Sam kicked at James with his free leg but it was pointless, James wasn't letting go. Sam gritted his teeth in pain, he looked up at Dean who held out a machete. He took the sword with one hand and held onto the bridge for dear life with the other, the bridge had started to sway and by the looks of it, it would fall any moment.

Sam took the sword and cut his fathers arm off, he cried out as he fell towards the black lake. He tried to fly but it was pointless, he crashed into the water and he disappeared in the darkness. Sam stared at the water, too afraid to look away in case it wasn't over, in case he was still living with the monster of his dreams.

Suddenly his father's head broke the surface but he was screaming in pain, half his face had gone the only thing visible was his bones. He swore revenge at Sam before he disappeared into the dark water forever. Dean pulled Sam up and embraced him in a tight hug; he kissed his forehead repeatedly as he hugged him.

"Dean, air" Sam gasped.

Dean let go and moved so he could look Sam in the eyes "I thought I lost you" he pressed his lips to Sam's in a passionate kiss "I'm so glad you're ok Sam."

Sam smiled softly at Dean then looked up, the sun was creeping through the cracks in the rock walls. He lowered his gaze back to Dean and smiled even wider at him "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Believing in me" Sam pressed his lips to his in a tender kiss.

Dean placed both hands on the sides of Sam's face and stroked his blood soaked cheeks gently, he pulled away and stared deep into Sam's eyes "I…" he lowered his gaze then looked back up "I love you."

Sam kissed him softly on the lips then smiled brightly at him "I love you too."

Dean returned to Sam's lips and he kissed Sam like he had never kissed anyone before, he kissed him with love…

**The End **

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the ending, I know I did! Anyway I will write an epilogue oh and since I enjoyed writing this story so much I might even write a sequel, but it won't be for a while, I have a story that I've been wanting to write for a long time so I'm going to do that first. Anyway, see ya's! Don't forget to review XD ****And I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story XD **


	20. Chapter 20 No Better Place To Be

**Chapter 20: No Better Place To Be**

The wind blew against the church doors, causing them to rattle and shake. However the rattling doors did not bother the people inside, they were to busy paying attention to the service that was being held. Today they were saying goodbye to the hunters who had lost their lives in yesterday's battle. Fourteen hunters were being laid to rest on this cool afternoon, all were highly trained but they had been no match for James.

Pastor Jim bowed his head in a prayer and everyone within the church also bowed their heads, the church was silent. Finally they raised their heads and stood to leave the church. Many left in tears, they held onto their loved ones as they exited the church. Sam and Dean walked out, basking in the afternoon sun.

Each coffin was loaded into a hearse, the engines started then the cars slowly took off. Some followed the cars but many returned to the mansion, the house was not in good shape. Demons had attacked last night but they didn't put up a good fight and most of them had died, but the rest had retreated to the demons lair.

Bobby had told the boys of the strange attack but they were too happy to have really cared, it wasn't a big deal to them. Demons had showed up got killed then the surviving ones hid, not all that strange. But Bobby was worried which meant that he would want to talk to Dean about it and Dean would have to pay attention, or at least pretend to.

But Dean no longer wanted this life; he no longer needed this life. His father had put him in these shoes and he had never stopped to ask Dean if they suited him. He had lost himself along the way; he wanted nothing but revenge on the demon that killed his mother. He wanted him dead and he would kill every supernatural being that stepped in his path. But now he viewed things differently, he wanted a taste of normality; he wanted to now what it was like to live a normal life.

He wanted to get a job, buy a home and settled down with Sam. He wanted Sam to finish law school and have the future he would have had if Dean had never gone to Stanford to get him. He wanted them to live in safety; he wanted to live without having to keep an eye open for danger. He wanted to feel safe, he had never felt it but perhaps now he could: now he and Sam could.

Dean opened the car door and climbed in with Sam sitting next to him. Dean started the engine then took of back towards the mansion. Twenty minutes the car pulled up out the front of the mansion, Dean killed the engine then climbed out. Sam got out after Dean. He turned to face him and he gave him a small smile. Dean grinned then walked over to him, he wrapped his hands around Sam's neck and lent in, he pressed a kiss to his lips then pulled back. He turned away and walked forwards, still holding Sam's hand.

He led him up the stairs and through the entrance, they darted up the marble staircase and stopped once they reached the second floor. The lounge room was full of hunters, one of which was Bobby. He stood up and made his way to them both, he placed a hand on his back and waved his arm at the eight men in the room.

"These are our knew hunters" Bobby said "and they need training by the best."

"Oh nice to meet you" Dean waved his hand lazily; he had another thing on his mind at the moment.

"Dean you're the one who's going to train them" Bobby added, "remember" he gave him a look that said 'play along.'

"Oh yeah" Dean exclaimed "yeah I remember" he gave Bobby a look back, one that said 'we need to talk about this later'. "Well class starts at eight tomorrow! Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to" he gave Sam a sideways glance and a sexy grin "so see ya."

Dean turned and departed from the room with Sam following behind, Bobby turned to the men and gave them an apologetic look then raced after Dean. He saw them about to enter their room but he grabbed Dean's arm just in time. Dean turned to face Bobby with a blank expression on his face, and he mouthed four simple words.

"You're ruining the mood."

Bobby let go of Dean and gave him an odd look "I didn't need to know that."

"Well next time you won't follow" Dean crossed his arms over his chest, leaving a pause so Bobby could talk.

"Those hunters have been told that they are going to be trained by John Winchester's son and they expect him to sit through a meeting with them."

"Well they expect too much" Dean joked, but clearly Bobby didn't find it funny "Look I want some rest, in case you don't remember yesterday Sam and I battled James and his army of hybrids!"

"I know you're exhausted but please it's just an hour."

Dean turned to look at Sam, who was sitting on the bed looking all so handsome, he turned back to face Bobby and gave a curt nod "I s'pose I can pass down some of my wisdom" he turned around and pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead "wont be long." Dean then turned back to face Bobby, who was pretending not to be bothered by the fact Dean was gay. Bobby disappeared into the hall and Dean gave Sam a quick grin before departing from the room.

Sam lied on the bed and let his eyes drift shut, Sam felt safe within these walls. After all, he spent most of his life living in fear. But he had faced his fear; he was no longer consumed by the memory of his father. When he was a kid he wished that he had a father who played sports with him, but all he got was a father who would beat him.

But if Sam had to, he would do it all over again, because in the end he found happiness, he found Dean. And if he had to he would go through every beating again, just so he could be in Dean's arms. Sam thought running away to college was the best thing he did but leaving it and coming here with Dean was the best thing he had ever done.

"Hey Sam."

Sam sat up in a hurry to find Derek standing in front of him, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was looking for a beer," he said with laughter in his voice but Sam didn't even crack a smile. "Is Dean here?" he quickly asked.

"Dean's in a meeting" Sam said standing "why don't you come back later."

"Ah I'll just chill out here" he lent against the wall.

"I'd prefer if you come back later" Sam hissed, he could feel the beast within him screaming to get to the surface.

"Did I do something to offend you?"

"You killed my uncle!" Sam spat.

"Oh yeah" he cleared his throat "I'm sorry about that, but I assure you I'm not that demon any more, I've changed."

Sam looked down then looked back up "I can't forgive you" he said dryly "But I'll take your word, after all, you did save Dean's life yesterday."

Derek gave a curt nod "so… how did you and Dean meet?"

"He came to me and told me that I was in danger and he had been sent to bring me back to Headquarters" Sam smiled softly as he remembered the first time he met Dean, his first thought was he 'is so cute' then his next thought was Sam 'are you crazy?' "I thought he was nuts" Sam laughed slightly "I felt like running from him, but I'm glad I didn't, otherwise I would be dead right now."

-----------

The meeting wrapped up and Dean was glad. He wanted to finish what he had started but he wasn't going to be able to finish it any time soon. He saw Bobby motion for him to follow him, so with a sigh he followed Bobby down the marble staircase and through the kitchen. He saw Ellen and Jo in the kitchen and he knew he would have to talk to them next.

Bobby shut the door and motioned for Dean to take a seat, he obeyed and sat down despite not wanting to be there. Bobby sat down in front of him; he rested his arms on the desk and stared at Dean. "Where do you see this going?"

"See what going?" he asked confused.

"You and Sam" he stated "where is your relationship heading?"

"Ah… I don't know" he said dryly "why do you ask?"

"I need to know if this is just a fling or are you serious about this?"

Dean cleared his throat and placed his arms on the desk "I love him, and I'm serious about this" he paused "Sam and I are together and nothing is going to tear us apart."

Bobby heaved a sigh then gave a nod "Just as long as you're happy."

"Happy as!"

"Then while I've got you in a good mood I want to talk about your position" he paused and when Dean gave him a nod he continued "people want you to take over, they want you take your fathers spot."

"No."

"No!?"

"No" Dean repeated, "I don't want this life any more" he paused "I want a normal life."

"Dean are you high?" Bobby exclaimed, "You said you'd never stop hunting."

"Well I've changed my mind" he spat "I'm allowed to do that aren't I?"

"Dean" Bobby paused and took a deep breath "Look, they all look up to you and they want you to lead them, they want to you to-"

"-To what" he shouted, "to be my father! Well I've got news for them! I don't want to be like him! I don't want to be obsessed with hunting; I don't want to put the job first. I've done that my whole life and I'm sick of it" he paused to take a breath "if it weren't for Sam I'd still be obsessed with hunting and I'd be throwing myself into harms way without even thinking about it!"

"Dean" Bobby stood up "you can't just leave."

"Why?" he demanded "don't I deserve to have a normal life!"

"Dean" Bobby sighed, "of course you do, but this is just so sudden."

"Bobby, I've spent my life fighting demons and other supernatural beings and I" he trailed off.

"Want a regular apple pie life" Bobby said with a grin.

"You could say that" he sighed "Look I know everyone expects me to be just like my dad, but I'm not. Dad was meant to be a hunter I was just dragged into it."

"Dean you're a great hunter" Bobby assured.

"But I let my emotions get in the way" Dean said softly "every hunter that walked in the temple died and its because I was to busy trying to protect Sam, I'm not like my father, I can't run this place like he could."

"Dean" Bobby placed a hand on his shoulder "your dad would drop everything just to save you, and its because he loved you. He put the people he loved first just like you do, you are more like your father then you think."

"Thanks Bobby" Dean said softly "But I can't do this" he stood up "I'm sorry" he turned and walked to the door, but he felt Bobby grab his arm. He half turned to face Bobby, who gave him a small smile.

"If you're gonna leave then you'll need a place to live" Bobby walked over to his desk and pulled out a set of keys, he walked back to Dean and handed them to him. "This is the newest safe house, and its all yours. Its been fully furnished so you don't have to worry about that, oh and its still in the city so if change your mind, you know your way to this place."

Dean took the keys and smiled at Bobby "Thank you" he said kindly "This means a lot to me."

"Just get outta here."

-----------

Sam and Derek sat in awkward silence, each not sure what to say to the other. Sam sat on the four-poster bed; he stared out the window, the sun was slowing sinking low in the sky. Derek sat on the pale blue couch; he played with one of the yellow cushions. Suddenly a there was a knock at the door and a female voice followed.

Sam stood and opened the door; a surprised look came upon his face when he saw who was there. Jo stood staring up at him with a sweet smile on her pale face.

"Dean's not here" Sam blurted out.

"That's ok," she said twisting her fingers together nervously "I was hoping to see you actually."

"Oh" Sam exclaimed "Uh… why?"

"I want to apologise" she said softly "for ratting you out to the demons."

Sam gave her a small smile then stepped back and allowed her to enter the room. He shut the door and turned to face the couch, Derek was no longer there. He turned back to Jo, who stood near the door; he motioned for her to take a seat and they both moved towards the lounge chairs. Sam sat first then Jo followed, she crossed her legs and rested her arms upon her knees.

"So as I was saying I'm sorry about telling the demons where you were" her voice cracked slightly as she spoke "you must really hate me."

"I don't hate you Jo" Sam replied "You were angry and hurt and you wanted Dean back…" Sam trailed off, he didn't really know what to say and he was sure 'hey sorry I stole your boyfriend' wouldn't cut it. But what could he say? Dean and Jo were happy before he came.

"Dean and I were fighting" Jo spoke up, she seemed to have read Sam's mind "before you came…" she paused "he was so obsessed with hunting and I was so sick of it. I just wanted to be a normal couple. To go on picnics and go out to dinner, but Dean's idea of a date was salting and burning a corpse." She closed her eyes then reopened them "I don't think he ever really saw me as a lover, I think he just dated me because I was there, everyone said date Jo she's a good hunter she'll suit you, so he did. But I don't think he wanted to" she wiped a tear away from her eye "but when he met you, he changed, he changed because he had feelings for you."

"Jo" Sam rasped, "I'm sure Dean loved you."

"He loved me as a friend but not as a partner" she took a deep breath "But hey I can't blame him, I mean you can't force someone to love you, right." she looked away then looked back at Sam "But he loves you, and you're the only person he has ever loved like that" she sighed "So I just wanted to say good luck and that I'm happy for you… the both of you." She stood and Sam followed suit, she walked to the door and turned to face Sam before she left "your so lucky to have him, I just hope you know that." She then opened the door and disappeared into the hallway.

Sam sighed then shut the door, he turned to face the couch and saw Derek was once again sitting there. Sam walked over to him and stopped a few feet from the couch. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed heavily.

"Touchy" Derek said but Sam had a confused look on his face "the conversation between you and the hot little blonde."

Sam rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch across from Derek "The 'hot little blonde' is Dean's ex."

"I figured!" he exclaimed, "He must be crazy to leave-" he cut himself off "Sorry."

-----------

Dean walked out from Bobby's room and made his way down the hall, he stepped into the lounge room and saw Ellen sitting on the couch. In front of her were two mugs filled with steaming coffee. Dean noted that Ellen and him were the only ones in the room, which meant she wanted to talk. He heaved a sigh then sat down on the couch in front of her.

"How you going Dean" she asked bluntly.

"I'm good thanks" he picked up the coffee and sipped it "this is good" he pointed to the cup then took another sip.

"So I was talking to Jo and she said that you told her the engagement was off," Ellen said getting straight to the point "Why Dean?"

Dean placed the mug back down then locked eyes with Ellen "I've fallen in love with someone else."

"Who is she?" Ellen demanded.

"She is a he and he is Sam" Dean said with a grin "now If you'll excuse me I have packing to do." he then stood leaving Ellen in shock, finally she regained her sense and ran after Dean. She stopped him just before his foot hit the bottom step; he turned to face her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving" Dean said flatly.

"Leaving!" Ellen exclaimed.

"Yeah" he crossed his arms over his chest "I'm leaving so I can have a normal live, I'm sick of being a hunter and I have no reason to stay any more."

"Dean you can't go" Ellen protested, "Your father wouldn't want you to."

"Yeah well he's not here is he!" Dean shouted "He's dead and I'm not going to end up like him" Dean turned and bolted up the stairs, he was sick of being told to be like his dad. He was leaving this life behind for good.

As he walked through the lounge room he saw Jo walking towards him, she looked sad but she smiled when she saw him. She stopped before him; she looked up into Dean's green eyes. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Dean softly on the lips, she broke the soft kiss and stared up at him again.

"I wish you well Dean," She placed her hand on Dean's arm then walked off towards the marble staircase.

Dean turned around and watched as she stepped onto the top step "Jo" she turned to face him, a single tear was shining on her cheek "I hope you find the right guy."

"Thank you" she then disappeared down the staircase.

Dean heaved a sigh then turned and continued to walk to his and Sam's bedroom. He opened the door and stepped in, he saw that Sam was not on the bed so he turned to face the lounges. He saw Sam on one couch and Derek on the other, he shut the door and walked towards them, he turned his gaze to Derek.

"What brings you here?"

"I want to talk," he said standing.

"Yeah sure" Dean replied "what about?"

"I want to become a hunter."

Dean scratched behind his ear then spoke "Look I know you're changing but they're not going to let you be a hunter, to them your nothing but a-"

"-Cold hearted demon" he cut in "I see."

"I'm sorry" he apologised.

"Can't you teach me?"

Dean turned to face Sam who was sitting on the couch then he turned back to face Derek "I'm no longer a hunter" from the corner of Dean's eye he saw Sam's surprised and confused look. "I'm leaving this life behind" Dean looked at Sam then looked back at Derek, an idea had formed in his head, "Are there any more people like Sam?"

"Yeah I think there is, why?"

"Help them" Dean said firmly "help them understand what's happening to them, that's what you can do."

Derek nodded "Thanks."

"No worries" Dean said with a small smile "You are my brother after all."

"I'll visit you guys" he tucked his hands in his pockets "Good luck"

"Good luck to you both."

Derek then disappeared leaving Sam and Dean in silence. Dean heaved a sigh then turned to face Sam, who was staring up at him, many questions written on his handsome face.

"You want to know why" Dean asked moving to sit next to Sam.

"Yeah… I do," he said dryly.

"I've had enough" Dean said truthfully "I want to have a normal life, I don't want to be a hunter anymore."

"No there's more to it" Sam mused "Its because of me, isn't it?"

"Sam?"

"Dean tell me the truth… please" Sam used his puppy dog face, which made Dean give him the real answer.

"Sam I am sick of being a hunter" he paused to take a breath "and… and its not safe for you to be here."

"Its because I'm a hybrid isn't it?"

"Sam these hunters have been trained to kill supernatural beings and to them that's what you'll be" Dean took Sam's hand and squeezed it softly "they only see black and white, to them you're dangerous and they will kill you Sam and I can't let that happen."

"But is this what you want?" Sam asked placing his right hand on top of Dean's. "Do you really want to give up hunting?"

"I want to be with you" he said softly "that's what I want… and if I have to give up hunting for you then I will" he lent in and kissed him softly on the lips "I love you and I want to be with you."

Sam smiled then pressed his lips back to Dean's "I guess we should pack then."

Dean smiled then rubbed his nose against Sam's "Yeah I guess we should" Dean stood then walked to the wardrobe, he pulled out two duffels and tossed one to Sam. "Lets pack."

"Dean I was joking. besides we don't have a place to go to."

"Oh but we do" Dean held up a set of keys "This is for the mirror lodge, one of San Francisco's finest apartments" Dean pulled out a black shirt, folded it then placed it in the duffle. "C'mon Sam, get packin."

Sam stood and walked to the wardrobe and pulled out three tee shirts, he folded them and dropped them into his duffle. They spent ten minutes packing their clothes and other belongings. They threw their bags over their shoulders and Dean walked to the door, he pulled it open and stepped out with Sam following.

They walked through the lounge room and down the marble staircase, Dean looked at every inch of the place as he neared the front door. This place was his home, but it was time to say goodbye. He opened the front door and let Sam out, he took a deep breath and turned around to give the room one final look. He took a deep breath and silently swore that he would never return to this life, and with that he stepped out onto the porch and shut the door softly behind him.

-----------

The front door swung open and Sam and Dean stepped into a neat and modern apartment. The first room was a kitchen plus lounge room. The kitchen was huge, with black bench tops and white cupboards with steel handles. The kitchen featured a double door fridge; a stainless steel stove a few cooking appliances and a breakfast bar.

In front of the kitchen was the lounge room, two light brown couches sat around a glass coffee table and in the corner was a TV on a polished wooden shelf. The best part of the room was the glass door that led out onto the verandah that faced the Golden Gate Bridge and the beautiful sunset.

Dean looked away from the beautiful area and turned his attention to the hall that was right behind the kitchen. He took Sam's hand and led him down the long white hall. They passed a bathroom on the way and at the end of the hall was a bedroom. A king-sized bed occupied the centre of the room and two polished wooden bedside tables stood with two white lamps on them.

A large window gave view to the gorgeous sunset and light brown curtains drabbed over the window to allow privacy. The bed had a white doona cover on it and it matched the cushions on the pale green couch that stood behind a coffee table.

"Whoa this is amazing" Sam exclaimed.

Dean grinned slyly then turned around to face his lover "I know something that's even more amazing" he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. He pulled back and stared deep into Sam's hazel eyes, they were full of love. Dean lent back in and pressed his lips back to Sam's.

The kiss was so full of passion and they quickly lost themselves in the moment. Hands started to wander and soon a pile of clothes lay at their feet. Dean and Sam moved towards the bed, they fell down on it but did not break the kiss. Both men were still in their jeans but shortly they would join the other clothes on the floor.

Dean lay on top of Sam; he led a trail of kisses up and down his neck, leaving small marks behind. He returned to Sam's lips and kissed him as though he needed his kiss to survive. He broke the kiss and stared down at Sam, who smiled softly up at him. Being with Sam made Dean feel happiness like he never felt before and then he realised he made the right choice, Sam was the one: he was his soul mate.

The next day 

The sun crept through the curtains and the orange light shone brightly on the sleeping couple that lay hugged close together in their bed. The cool breeze blew over the sleeping figures and they hugged closer. Dean's eyes opened and he stared down at the sleeping figure in his arms, he ran his fingers through his messy brown hair then pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Good morning."

Dean looked down at Sam, who was lying right against his chest "Morning." He pressed a soft kiss to his lips "how'd you sleep?"

"Like a log" he said with a small laugh "you?"

"Better then I have in a long time" he pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead "man I can't believe this all over."

"But there are demons still out there right?"

"Well yeah" Dean said "but at the moment our biggest problem has gone."

Sam smiled then lowered his gaze; he looked back up at Dean and gave him a serious look "so where does this leave us?"

"Right where we are" Dean kissed him passionately "Unless you want to be somewhere else" he said pulling away.

Sam laughed then pressed his lips back to Dean's, he pulled away and smiled lovingly at him "There's no better place to be…"

**And that's it people well until I write the sequel, which I hope should be soon XD and also I'd love it if you guys could help me name it, I have a rough idea what its going to be about but I could really use some help with a name. So any suggestions I'd love to hear them XD and a BIG thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story I really appreciate it :)**


End file.
